Aventuras en Hogwarts II 2da Temporada
by Claudia Granger
Summary: Comienza el 6to año para nuestros aventureros y esta vez la chica viene por todo ¿mas bromas para Snape? ¿conquistar a Harry? ¿hacerse amiga de QUIEN? Aun quedan cosas por hacer... ¿regresas? Todo Cambiara... contiene Spoilers HBP ULTIMO CAP!
1. Volver al ¿pasado?

_Aventuras de una Muggle en Hogwarts II_

_Segundas partes... a veces pueden ser buenas y más cuando quedan cosas por hacer, cosas por vivir..._

_(Advertencia: los primeros capítulos no son muy interesantes pero después verán lo que sigue que es totalmente diferente, contiene solo spoilers del libro 6to el resto es aventura e imaginación)_

_Esta historia se la dedico a dos grandes personas que me animaron y no por ser meramente lectores, dejan de estar al pendiente de mis historias, gracias por su apoyo_

**_Para: delia y John Croaker con mucho amor_**

_**Capitulo 1: Volver al ¿pasado?**_

- Como te extraño! – susurró una chica de cabello café intenso y ojos avellana recordando sus aventuras tres meses atrás

Era una tarde apacible, en el trópico hacia calor y después de haber pasado unos días de verano disfrutando del sol y la vida allá, la chica intentaba por tercera vez la huida, pero no una huida cualquiera, había comprado el libro de rigor (Harry Potter y el Misterio del Príncipe para ser mas precisos), había hecho un pequeño bolso de viaje, preparado una carta que dejaría explicando los motivos que la llevaron a hacer tal cosa, había sacado todo el dinero que tenia en la cuenta corriente del banco y se volvió a concentrar en su mas ferviente deseo: Volver a Hogwarts como el año anterior, esta chica no era otra que Claudia Sarabia, mejor conocida como Granger.

- No voy a fracasar esta vez, se supone que a la tercera va la vencida **_QUIERO IR A HOGWARTS! Lo deseo con toda mi alma y corazón_** – dijo agarrando con una mano el bolso y acostándose con el libro 6to en sus manos, pronto la chica volvió a quedarse profundamente dormida...

Era de noche y se encontró de repente en un callejón bastante oscuro, realmente no sabia si había cumplido su deseo o simplemente era un sueño mas, volvió a ver a su alrededor pero nada le era familiar entonces se acerco a la farola de la esquina a ver si había alguna identificación del sitio

- Yo espero estar en Little Whingings – dijo antes de echarse el bolso de viaje al hombro y echar a caminar

Al llegar a la esquina vio un letrero: Paseo Glicinia

- Eso es! El paseo Glicinia esta cerca del Nº 4 – dijo Claudia emocionada –...solo que no se en que dirección de aquí

Miro a su alrededor, hacia bastante frío para ser una noche de verano, luego recordó que los dementores estaban sueltos y apuro el paso, no llevaba su varita y no sabia si los podría ver o no, pero tanto como si los pudiera como si no, no podía arriesgarse a encontrarse a uno, luego de caminar unos cinco minutos llego al final del paseo y en la esquina otro letrero: Privet Drive

- Exacto! – Dijo Claudia – un poco más y llegamos

Vio el número de la casa más próxima a la esquina donde ella se encontraba: Nº 1, decidió seguir esa misma dirección hacia el medio de la cuadra aproximadamente debería estar la casa de los Dursley, volvió a apurar el paso y llego al jardín del Nº 4 y se acercó a tocar el timbre

Se oyeron unos pasos en la puerta y una mujer de rostro esquelético y de aspecto bastante engreído se asomó a la puerta

- Buenas noches Señora Dursley ¿está Dudley? – Dijo empezando el teatro – Soy una conocida del colegio

La mujer la miro de arriba a abajo pero al oír que buscaba a Dudley la expresión de su rostro se relajó – Si claro! Pasa

La chica entro en la casa, de verdad que tenia un aspecto muy pulcro y ordenado, sonriendo pasó

- Dudders! Una chica te busca! – dijo emocionada Petunia

- Ay con tal que no crea que salgo con la ballena esa... todo perfect – pensó Claudia mientras seguía con su sonrisa en el momento en que Dudley entró en el saloncito

- Hola Dudley! Tanto tiempo sin verte – dijo Claudia con esa sonrisa taaan... falsa, falsa pero creíble – No te veía desde hace seis años!

- Disculpa pero... no te reconozco – dijo Dudley

- Como puedes olvidarte de una de tus compañeras del colegio! – Dijo Claudia – Mírame bien!

Dudley la miró y se rasco la cabeza de cerdito tratando de revisar en los pocos gramos de cerebro que aun poseía, algún indicio de haberla conocido en su vida pero fue infructuoso

- Bueno, no importa ¿Como estas? – Dijo Dudley – siéntate

- Muy bien gracias – le respondió Claudia aliviada de que cayese en el juego

- ¡Ay Dudders siempre tan caballero! – dijo Petunia y Claudia sintió que iba a vomitar

- VERNON! Dudley ha recibido la visita de una amiga del colegio! – Dijo Petunia emocionada – Ven a conocerla!

- Merlín, dame fuerzas para seguir el teatro – dijo Claudia para sus adentros

En ese momento un chico de cabello negro azabache se despertó, se había quedado recostado de la ventana y oía a su Tía Petunia, sentía bastante flojera pero la exaltación de la mujer era claramente audible

- Dudley con visitas? Una chica? – se preguntó a si mismo, pensando que chica tendría tan mal gusto de ser novia de ese cerdo con aspecto semihumano que era su primo

- Ya voy Petunia! – dijo la voz de su Tío Vernon

- ¿te gustaría tomar una taza de té mientras conversan? – preguntó Petunia

- Si gracias, seria un placer señora Dursley – contestó la chica

La voz de la chica era apenas perceptible desde su habitación pero finalmente decidió bajar a curiosear, dejó la carta que tenia en sus manos encima de la cama

Se miro a espejo, de verdad que esas dos semanas en casa de sus tíos ya había logrado que se volviese algo flojo y descuidado, miro su baúl aun sin hacer y recogió un poco todo antes de bajar

- ¿Y en que escuela estas estudiando? – preguntaba el señor Vernon

- Bueno, tenía plaza para... Eton – dijo acordándose del primer _college_ ingles de buena reputación – Pero como mi madre tenia una buena proposición de empleo fuera de Inglaterra nos fuimos del país, pero me enviaron acá de vacaciones – decía la chica mintiendo

- SI? – dijo Vernon entusiasmado, el ya daba por sentado que ella estaba muuuy interesada en su hijo ¡Que bobo!

- Si, nos fuimos a Suramérica a abrir la sucursal de la compañía para Latinoamérica y le va muuuy bien – decía ella siguiendo el hilo de la mentira

- Aquí tienen el té – dijo Petunia trayendo una tetera y un plato con muffins

- Muchas gracias señora Petunia, es usted encantadora – dijo Claudia

- Dudley ¿Y Piers Polkiss? – Dijo Claudia tratando de desviar la conversación hacia otro tema – desde que me fui no he sabido nada de él tampoco

- Esta conmigo en Smeltings – dijo Dudley – seguimos en el mismo curso

- Que bien! Pensé por un momento que lo habrían mandado a Stonewall – dijo Claudia

En ese momento se oyeron unos pasos en la escalera

- Vete a tu habitación! Dudley tiene visitas – dijo Vernon poniéndose ligeramente morado al notar que su sobrino bajaba de su habitación

- Enseguida vuelvo – dijo cuando al llegar a la entrada miro hacia el salón y se percato de que la chica le parecía ligeramente familiar y se aventuró a entrar

- TU! – dijo Harry al ver que la chica no era otra que Claudia

- Ah, eres tu Potter – dijo ella con frialdad pero al mismo tiempo asiéndole un breve guiño – No pensé verte de nuevo

- Ni yo a ti – dijo Harry siguiéndole la corriente

- ¿te acuerdas de ella? – dijo Dudley impresionado

- ¿No iba a la misma escuela y al mismo curso que nosotros? – Dijo Claudia adelantándose – seria raro que no me acordase

- Es cierto – dijo Harry – la más antipática del curso

En ese momento volvió a sonar el timbre y todos se quedaron estáticos cuando Vernon fue a abrir la puerta

- Buenas noches señor Dursley, ¿me atrevería a decir que Harry te aviso que vendría por el? – dijo la voz de Albus Dumbledore

Harry palideció, seguro Dumbledore la reconocía antes de poder decir algo y todo el teatro se arruinaría; Claudia también palideció al igual que el resto de los Dursley; ellos por que creían que era lo peor que les podía pasar en esa noche: que descubrieran el secreto de su sobrino y ella, que Dumbledore la descubriera enfrente de los Dursley, Harry y Claudia se miraron pero ninguno de los dos atinó a reaccionar en el momento en que Albus Dumbledore entraba en el salón

- Oh! No sabia que tenían visitas – dijo pero en ese momento él se dirigió a sentarse y pasó frente a la chica

- ¿Claudia? ¿Que hace usted aquí? – dijo Dumbledore al reconocerla

- oh oh – pensó la chica cuando todos los Dursley voltearon a verla boquiabiertos

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bueno, este es el primer capitulo, se que no puede ser 100 por ciento emocionante pero el resto de la historia se merece más, espero les guste y sigan leyendo y a mis fieles lectores, aquí les va la segunda temporada de Aventuras en Hogwarts, quienes quieran entender mejor la historia pueden leerse la anterior que es Aventuras en Hogwarts y sino, igual bienvenidos y que disfruten el fic

_**Claudia Granger**_


	2. No tienes remedio

_**Hola mis queridos lectores como siempre hoy un capitulo mas pero antes...**_

_1.- Quiero anunciarles que he subido un One Shot hoy (lo hice esta mañana en un arranque mio) pero tuve una duda y si alguno de ustedes me la responde estare muy agradecida ¿que es un fic lemon? Ni idea... y perdonen mi ignorancia siendo escritora pero Nadie puede saberlo todo...ni siquiera una Granger... jeje_

_2.- Si. estoy muy emocionada ya que veo que estan al pendiente del fic (continuacion dirriamos mejor) Y claro que fue para mi de corazon, dedicarselos, ya que gracias a ustedes, este fic es posible (con sus consejos, comentarios y bromas) He de dcirles que aun no lo he terminado (voy por el capitulo 27 escrito pero si quisieran ver algo especifico, quieren que le haga algo a alguno especialmente a Snape, solo mandenme un RW y gustosa lo metere)_

_Ahora si los rw_

_Habeas Corpus: (nombre... curious very curious...) Claro que seguire actualizando como siempre a diario pero quiza si se portan bien les de el sabado (si tengo chance y ustedes me envian sus reviews...) Cuidate y gracias por leer el fic, bienvenido seas (amen) _

_Delia: Se los juro que no me parecio interesante (de hecho, considero que es un asco... y no me he acordado de "Dudders_" (la autora se voltea a devolver) _Si, Dudley es estupido y lo demas es cuento, a veces me pregunto como sobrevive si ni siquiera sirve su cerebro (inercia sera) Dumbledore... ahh ya veran lo que pasara, besos wapa y nos vemos mañana_

_John Croaker: gracias por pensar asi de la historia! Yo tengo mala opinion de los cuatro primeros capitulos, (me parecen fatales pero espero igual los lean) _**me siento realmente conmovido por tu dedicacion es en estos casos en q paga bancarse a los escritores y sus retorcidas mentes ;) (mentira ;) ;) ;) ) **¿que quisiste expresar? Y sorry, sera que el dolor de pensadora que tengo no me deja entender na', Claro que se los dedico y con mucho cariño aunque no los conozca en persona ya les tengo mucho aprecio... de pana que si (a lo Venezolano)

Bueno gente por hoy me voy...ojala lean el One Shot y no les parezca tan malo como para que me manden tomatazos y por supuesto sigan leyendo **El Misterio de los Dioses de Tali - Niangara

* * *

**

_**Capitulo 2: No tienes remedio**_

- ¿Claudia¿Que hace usted aquí? – dijo Dumbledore al reconocerla

- oh oh – pensó la chica cuando todos los Dursley voltearon a verla boquiabiertos

- Yo... este... – empezó Claudia pero no pudo evitar balbucear

- ¿Eres una anormal como este? – dijo Dudley señalando a Harry con el dedo

- No, quiero decir, no soy bruja – dijo Claudia tratando de recobrar la seguridad y el aplomo al hablar – Pero si conozco al profesor

Los Dursley miraron al profesor en busca de un asentimiento a lo que la chica decía, como para verificar si seria de confianza

- Bueno, como la señorita es de confianza – dijo mirándola aun reprobatoriamente – diré que vengo a buscar a Harry, pasara el resto del varano con nosotros ¿Tienes listo el baúl Harry?

El chico bajó la mirada – No, precisamente lo iba a hacer

- Bueno, será mejor que subas a hacerlo ya mientras y cruzo unas palabras con la señorita – dijo Dumbledore

Los Dursley se retiraron a la cocina, Petunia trato de oír la conversación pero ambos hablaban en un tono tan bajo que no podía oír más que murmullos incomprensibles

- ¿Me puede explicar que hace de nuevo aquí? – dijo Dumbledore ligeramente contrariado

- Casualidad profesor... – dijo Claudia con toda tranquilidad – Es que usted sabe, quería saber que nota saque en los TIMOS y todo eso

- ¿sabe que usted de verdad no tiene remedio? – dijo Dumbledore mirándola inquisitivamente

- Si profe, mi madre me lo dice a diario – dijo Claudia y sonrió – Profesor, no se enoje conmigo, yo solo quería volver...

- Eso, es mas que evidente señorita, siempre termina haciendo lo que le viene en gana - La chica sonrio complacida - por lo visto tendré que llevarla a la Madriguera también, le mandare una carta a Molly para avisarle que vendrás con nosotros, Hermione ya esta allí – dijo Dumbledore

- ¿A la Madriguera¿Y este verano no han ido al cuartel? – preguntó Claudia inquieta, pensó que al estar Sirius vivo irían allá

- Sirius aun esta presentándose ante el Wizengamot para demostrar su inocencia, la vista es hoy precisamente – dijo Dumbledore

- No sabe cuan feliz me hizo saber que logre mantenerlo vivo – dijo Claudia – y por eso he vuelto, me queda una misión, quizás la mas dura de todas

- ¿A que se refiere? – preguntó Dumbledore

- Se lo diré luego profesor – dijo Claudia haciendo una seña visual para señalar a los Dursley quienes trataban de oír la charla

Harry en su habitación estaba más nervioso que para los TIMOS ¿seria que había vuelto a pasar el año con ellos otra vez? Nah no era posible ¿o si, empaco a toda prisa sus cosas y mientras arreglaba el baúl encontró la varita de Claudia y se la guardó en el bolsillo de la sudadera que llevaba

Dumbledore por su parte terminaba una breve misiva que enviaría a Molly antes de que llegaran para avisarle de la llegada de una nueva huésped

- Fawkes – llamó, los Dursley se miraron extrañados y ahogaron un grito al oír una leve explosión y de un fogonazo apareció un ave de color rojo

- Llévaselo a Molly ¿quieres? – dijo tendiéndole el papel al fénix entes de que volviese a desaparecer de un fogonazo

Claudia mientras tanto miraba las agujetas de sus zapatos deportivos, sin prestarle atención a algo más dado que no sabía ahora luego de ver la seriedad del profesor Dumbledore, si estaba bien pues a todas vistas el profesor parecía enojado pese a su silencio

En ese momento Harry bajo de su habitación arrastrando su baúl

- Bueno, es hora de que nos marchemos – dijo Dumbledore – gracias por su hospitalidad el rato que estuvimos aquí

- Bueno, yo también me marcho, es tarde – dijo Claudia mirando a los Dursley – Gracias por todo, señora Dursley, señor Dursley, Dudley, adiós

Los tres salieron a la calle y Harry por fin abrió la boca

- ¿que haces aquí? – fue lo primero que preguntó

- Por el tono parece que te disgusta – dijo Claudia apreciativamente

-No, no es eso, es que como se suponía que no nos íbamos a volver a ver – dijo Harry

- Se suponía que se quedaría en su mundo pero volvió – dijo Dumbledore volteando a verla

- Bueno, creo que es hora de que te devuelva esto – dijo Harry sacando la varita del bolsillo de su suéter y tendiéndosela a Claudia quien la tomó y se la guardó en el bolso

- Gracias, veo que la guardaste como te pedí – dijo Claudia

- Bueno, ninguno de los dos puede aparecerse así que les pido se agarren de mi brazo, Claudia no muy fuerte por favor – dijo Dumbledore cuando la chica estaba a su derecha iba a tomarle el brazo

- profesor, no quiero lastimarle la mano – dijo ella – tendré cuidado

- Como de costumbre ya sabes algo ¿verdad? – dijo Dumbledore

- ¿Que le sucedió profesor? – preguntó Harry

- Una cosa sin importancia, luego quizás te diga – dijo Dumbledore trivialmente

- Tú lo sabes ¿verdad? – dijo Harry y volvió a mirar a Claudia quien negó con la cabeza

- Solo sé que tiene la mano derecha herida, pero no se por que – confesó ella – "aunque tengo serias sospechas" - pensó

- Bueno, mejor vámonos ya que en estos tiempos no es seguro que dos jóvenes anden por ahí – dijo Dumbledore – sujétense

Sin que pudiera estar prevenida, Claudia sintió como constreñían todo su cuerpo, como si lo metieras embutido en un tubo, se sentía presionada, cerró los ojos fuertemente esperando que pasase la desagradable sensación, pero no pasaba, sintió que le faltaba el aire y no lograba aspirar cuando en ese instante todo dejo de darle vueltas a su alrededor

- Bueno, ya puedes abrir los ojos – dijo la voz de Dumbledore y ella los abrió lentamente

- ¿quieren que les diga algo? No me gusta la aparición – dijo Claudia – estoy medio mareada

- Lo mismo digo – dijo Harry recobrándose

Estaban en un jardín cerca de un pequeño cuartucho externo, algo parecido a un depósito, era una noche completamente oscura y hacia mucho frío

- Harry ¿que fecha es hoy? – Preguntó Claudia – aun estoy algodón perdida

- estamos a 15 de Julio – dijo Harry consultando su reloj – son las 10:20 p.m.

- ¿Y año? – volvió a preguntar ella

- 1996 – dijo Harry - ¿estas segura que te sientes bien?

- Si claro, solo debe ser el mareo o que apenas llegue hace poco y aun estoy aturdida – contestó mientras Dumbledore tocaba la puerta trasera de la casa

- ¿quien es? – preguntó una voz adentro

- Soy yo Molly, Albus; traigo a Harry y a Claudia – contestó Dumbledore

Se oyeron ruidos de cadenas y pestillos y la puerta finalmente se abrió dejando ver a una mujer de pelo rojo con aspecto de estar agotada, había bajado unos kilos y se la veía algo nerviosa

- Oh Albus disculpa, pasen – dijo Molly apartándose de la puerta para dejarlos entrar en la cocina

Los chicos entraron rápidamente y Molly volvió a cerrar la puerta

- Harry cariño! – Dijo la señora Weasley corriendo a abrazarlo – Luces como si hubieses pasado el verano soportando maldiciones ¿te encuentras bien?

- Si gracias, estoy bien – dijo el cuando la señora Weasley se apartó

- Buenas noches señora Weasley – dijo Claudia tímidamente

- Oh querida ¿como estas? Albus me envió una nota diciendo que vendrías y las chicas dijeron que te habías vuelto a tu casa – dijo Molly - ¿sucedió algo?

- No, no se preocupe, solo que decidí volver – dijo Claudia algo más tranquila

- Bueno, Harry ya te preparé el cuarto de los gemelos, ellos se están quedando a dormir en el Callejón Diagon y a ti te prepare una cama en el cuarto de Ginny junto a Ginny y Hermione – dijo la señora Weasley

- Molly, ya es tarde creo que es hora de que me vaya – dijo Nymphadora Tonks entrando en la cocina proveniente del salón, tenia aspecto de estar deprimida – Gracias por el té y comprensión

- Hola Tonks – dijeron los chicos al unísono

- Hola Harry... Hola Claudia – dijo Tonks – Hola profesor Dumbledore, no se preocupen yo ya me iba

- Pero solo vine a dejar a Claudia y el equipaje de Harry ya que necesito que me ayude en una tarea especial – dijo Dumbledore

- Bueno, hasta luego – dijo Nymphadora

- Bueno, no se preocupe Albus, yo lo esperaré hasta que regresen – dijo Molly a Dumbledore en el momento en que se marchaba de nuevo con Harry

- ¿quieres comer algo querida¿Te sientes mal? No te veo buen semblante – dijo Molly escrutadoramente

- Es que acabo de llegar hace un par de horas – Dijo Claudia – Y no se preocupe, no hace falta, estoy bien gracias

- Bueno, ven para llevarte al dormitorio de Ginny, procura no hacer ruido, la puerta que esta al frente de su habitación es el baño – dijo Molly mientras ambas subían los dos tramos de escaleras hasta la habitación de Ginny

- Gracias por todo señora Weasley, especialmente por su hospitalidad – dijo Claudia mas tranquila con la actitud de Molly, esta abrió la puerta de una habitación y allí dentro Hermione y Ginny dormían placidamente

- Que tengas buenas noches – dijo Molly cerrando la puerta del cuarto

- Igualmente señora Weasley – dijo Claudia y dejo su bolso al pie de la cama, se desvistió rápido y se acostó, estaba realmente cansada, antes de que se percatase, estaba profundamente dormida


	3. Vacaciones en la Madriguera

**_Hola! un nuevo capitulo hoy_**

_Pero antes los reviews..._

_**John Croaker**: Gracias, ahora si lo entendi, perdona por no haberlo hecho antes, Tonks sigue triste por una razon que aun no puedo develar pero les adelanto que es mitad el 6to y mitad mi fic, tomare en consecuencia tu consejo y reeditare para incluir esa broma en cuanto me sea posible, besos wapo _

_**Delia**: No puedo prometer que Dumbledore sobreviva, de hecho aun estoy dudosa ¿lo mato o no lo mato? muajajaja ya vere, Gracias por pensar asi de mi fic, de veras_

_**Habeas Corpus**: (no pense en religion sino en derecho q fue lo comico) ¿UNA CONTINUACION DESPUES DE ESTE?O.O rayos es sorprendente que siendo la segunda parte me lo pidan, mas cuando apenas van porel capitulo_**2 **_increible pero lo pensare, Gracias por leer el del Vudú, pero te digo algo: tengo 11 fics en total (contando estos dos) asi que mio tenes bastente material para leer, Gracias de nuevo y espero verte en otro cap. besis_

_**Adrianita**: Hola nena, claro que cumplo y aqui esta la segunda temporada (me acaban de pedir una tercera¿que tal?bueno seguila y hasta mañana_

_se me cuidan todos _

PD este capitulo es el doble de lo normal en los mios asi que espero no sea excesivo ok

* * *

**_Capitulo 3: Vacaciones en la Madriguera _**

- ¿Quien es? – preguntó una voz femenina

- No lo sé – contestó otra – esta tan arrebujada que ni la cara se le ve

Claudia se removió en las sabanas y se dio la vuelta, las chicas que hablaban ahogaron un grito

- Claudia! – dijo Hermione reaccionando - ¿como...? estas de vuelta!

- ¿cuando llegaste? No te sentimos – dijo Ginny

- Anoche junto con Harry – dijo Claudia bostezando y sentándose en la cama - pero él se fue de nuevo a hacer algo con Dumbledore – dijo

- ¿Que? – preguntó Ginny

- Fue a convencer a Horace Slughorn de que sea profesor de nuevo, el ya dio clases en Hogwarts hace años – dijo Claudia bostezando - Pociones

- ¿Te lo dijeron? – dijo Hermione

- No, pero tú sabes... – dijo Claudia

- Ay no sabes que contenta estoy de que hayas vuelto, me había acostumbrado demasiado a divertirnos juntas – dijo Hermione

- Si, ya nos hacías falta, Fred y George se quejaron de que no les mandaste una carta para despedirte – dijo Ginny

- Bueno, creo que no hará falta, ya estoy aquí y me quedare el año entero – dijo Claudia – Herm, creo que te corrompí el año pasado

- jaja ¿por que? – pregunto ella

- Hablar de divertirse la severa, vertical e intachable prefecta de Gryffindor... – dijo Claudia riendo

- Ya cállate! Sigues siendo pesada como siempre – dijo Hermione en broma

- igual me extrañaste – dijo Claudia – así que no vengas a darte baños de pureza conmigo

- Bueno bajemos, la flema debe estar ya rondando por ahí – dijo Ginny perdiendo su buen humor

- No le digan así a Fleur! Simplemente por que ustedes no aprueban que se haya comprometido con Bill – dijo Claudia reprobatoriamente

- Ok ¿El profeta llega hasta Venezuela? – Preguntó Hermione - ¿Como te enteras de los chismes?

- Uno: No llega, dos: Lo se, tres: quiero conocerla, lo que sé de ella no me parece pesado – dijo Claudia – solo un pelo plastic chic

- Si tenia dudas de que fueras tú no me quedan, sigues siendo loca y ocurrente – dijo Ginny

- hasta el día de mi muerte – dijo Claudia con solemnidad y las tres soltaron la risa

- Bueno, bajemos a desayunar, mamá debe estar esperándonos hace rato – dijo Ginny

- ¿que hora es? No me digan que es tarde y dormí como una marmota! – dijo Claudia

- No, son las nueve – dijo Hermione – pero como llegaste tarde no nos ha llamado aun, debe pensar que tu y Harry están durmiendo aun

- SON LAS NUEVE! DEBEN ESTAR LLEGANDO LAS LECHUZAS CON LOS TIMOS! – dijo Claudia saltando de la cama a la velocidad del rayo y cambiándose

- Yo pensé que yo era azorada – dijo Hermione y Ginny se rió – Pero encontré la horma de mi zapato

Claudia se puso un pantalón tipo mono color gris y una camiseta negra, sus zapatos deportivos y bajaron a la cocina donde Fleur estaba acurrucada con un pelirrojo, alto y muy bien parecido: ella supuso que seria Bill, el mayor de los Weasleys

Mientras tanto en el piso de abajo, el grito de las chicas había despertado a Harry, quien había llegado casi a las 1 y Ron se removió en sus colchas sin intención de levantarse

- Merlín por que hacen tanto escándalo! – se quejo Ron y se tapo los oídos con la almohada

- No lo se – dijo Harry automáticamente, el se había quedado en la habitación de Ron esa noche en vez de subir a la de los gemelos

- ¿Harry? –

- ¿si? –

- ¿cuando llegaste? –

- En la madrugada Ron –

Los cuchicheos de las chicas en la habitación de arriba se oían claramente

- No me van a dejar dormir! – se quejó Ron

- No, deben estar contentas y cuchicheando lo que han hecho desde que salimos de clases – dijo Harry levantándose por fin

- ¿de que hablas? – dijo Ron

En ese momento se oyó un chillido y segundos después una puerta cerrarse y un estruendo bajando por la escalera

- De que ya deben haber notado que Claudia llegó también – dijo Harry – Y parece que ya bajaron

- ¿Ella¿Y no se había ido? – Preguntó Ron – Aja, vino por la revancha

- Necio –

- ¿Me lo vas a negar¿Y el beso en plena fiesta también? –

- Arrg¿Sabes? Yo no bromeo con la cara de carnero que tienes cada vez que Hermione te pide algo – dijo Harry mordaz

Ron lo miro resignado – ok no digo nada, ya que estamos levantados salgamos nosotros también

Ginny le presentaba a Claudia a Fleur y Bill, ya que ella aun no los conocía

- Es un placeg – dijo Fleur estrechándole la mano al ser presentadas

- Y este es mi hermano Bill – dijo Ginny – Bill, ella es Claudia, prima de Hermione

- Encantado de conocerte Claudia

- El placer es mío, he oído hablar de ti – dijo Claudia

- Bueno chicas siéntense a desayunar – dijo Molly sirviendo tostadas y huevos con tocino en la mesa, las chicas se sentaron juntas y seguían cuchicheando los pormenores de lo que les había pasado en los días que no se vieron

- Buenos días – dijo Harry cuando llego a la cocina con Ron

- Buenos días Harry, Buenos días Ron – dijo Claudia al verles

- Ya me había dicho Harry que estabas aquí¿como estas? – preguntó Ron

- Muy bien gracias – le respondió

Todos se pusieron a comer cuando llegaron cuatro lechuzas

- ay mi madre! – exclamó Hermione – Son los TIMOS lo sé!

Las lechuzas se posaron frente a los chicos dejando sendos sobres, todos se apresuraron a desatárselos y abrirlos

Claudia abrió el suyo y vio sus resultados

_TIMOS_

_Notas de aprobado_

_Extraordinario (E)_

_Supera las expectativas (S)_

_Aprobado (A)_

_Notas de reprobado_

_Insatisfactorio (I)_

_Desastroso (D)_

_Troll (T)_

_Claudia Granger ha sacado los siguientes resultados_

Transformaciones ( A )

Encantamientos ( A )

Herbologia ( A )

Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras ( A )

Pociones ( A )

Historia de la Magia ( D )

Astronomía ( D )

Runas Antiguas ( D )

Aritmancia ( I )

Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas ( I )

Se dejo caer en la butaca más próxima y escondió los resultados

- ¿OK cuanto fue que sacaste? – Preguntaba Harry – Por que tienes cara de funeral

- saque cinco TIMOS todos con A y reprobé cinco, dos con I y tres con D ¿satisfecho señor Extraordinario en DCAO? – dijo Claudia avergonzada de haber tenido que decirlo

- ¿Y por eso te vas a morir? Nosotros sacamos siete – dijo Ron – Y Hermione once

- Ains es que me da vergüenza, tantas noches sin dormir para esto! – Dijo Claudia – No he sido tan humillada en toda mi vida

- Claudia, son notas y realmente no importan – dijo Harry, Claudia le dirigió una mirada dura y el optó por callarse la boca

- ¿por que no vamos a jugar Quidditch en lo alto de la colina? – Propuso Ron – Las chicas contra los chicos

- Buena idea – dijo Bill – lastima que no pueda acompañarlos

- Corrijo, mala idea – dijo Hermione – Yo no sé jugar y casi no se montar en escoba, además de que no tengo

- Lo mismo digo y aumentado, jamás he montado una escoba – dijo Claudia – Y valor para eso no tengo

- Hagamos algo, mezclemos – dijo Harry – Ginny eres buena, así que yo me pongo contigo y Hermione con Claudia y Ron

- No! – Exclamó Claudia – Yo no se volar!

- Hagamos algo mejor – dijo Ron – enseñemos a Hermione y Claudia a volar y jugar Quidditch

- Tienes razón, pero yo iré a acompañar a mamá antes de que se resbale con tanta flema – dijo Ginny

- Ginny! – la regañó Claudia

- Ay ya, no digo nada – dijo Ginny y se marcho a la cocina y los chicos al cobertizo de las escobas excepto Harry que subió a su habitación a buscar la suya

- En la que me he metido! – comentó Claudia mientras salían al cobertizo

- ¿En tu país en que vuelan? – Preguntó Ron – Porque no saber montar escoba...

- Sabrá Dios, yo no conozco medios de trasporte mágico allá – dijo Claudia – Y hasta dudo que haya magos y brujas en ese país cuatermundista, seguro que dejaron el pelero igual que los adinerados ¡Que envidia! Ah se me olvidaba que ya no estoy allá haciendo oposición al gobi

- ¿al gobi¿Al desierto? – preguntó Harry inocente

- Al gobi... erno – dijo Claudia y todos menearon la cabeza ¡Es que esa mujer remedio no tenia!

Ron le tendió la escoba de Fred y a Hermione la de George

- Volar es fácil, lo primero que tienes que hacer es pedirle a tu escoba que llegue a ti, la dejas en el suelo y levantas el brazo y decir: arriba – explicaba Harry

- ¿Y si soy yo la que no quiere ir "arriba"? – Preguntó Claudia mirando la escoba con inseguridad – es que si yo me llego a caer me voy a dar un trancazo de película

- No seas tan cobarde! Vamos que eres una Gryffindor! – dijo Ron

- Mira quien habla... te consigo una araña para que veas quien es el cobarde – dijo Claudia y Ron se sonrojó hasta las orejas

- Eso fue un golpe bajo! – Dijo Ron - ¿Como te enteraste?

- Olvídalo –

- Bueno, hagamos algo, móntate en mi escoba conmigo así pruebas como es volar, Hermione se monta en la de Ron y así agarra valor – dijo Harry

- Que Merlín me acoja en su reino si me escachapo contra el piso y me mato – dijo Claudia a manera de rezo antes de subir detrás de Harry en la escoba

- A la cuenta de tres, uno... dos... TRES! – dijo Ron y ambos patearon el suelo fuertemente elevándose con las chicas bien sujetas a sus espaldas

- Ay... no quiero ver, no quiero ver – decía Claudia con los ojos cerrados al sentir la brisa y su cuerpo solo sujeto en el palo de una escoba

- Relájate! – Dijo Harry – Y disfruta de la vista y el paseo

-¿Tu crees que es seguro con dos abordo?- preguntó Claudia algo aprensiva

- Seguro totalmente – dijo Harry – Confía en mí

-"Como no hacerlo..."- pensó ella y abrió los ojos

Ottery St. Catchpole era un sitio pintoresco en Devon, el pueblo estaba a varias millas de allí pero la vista desde la colina era estupenda

- Es precioso! – Dijo Claudia – creo que por observar cosas como ésta vale la pena aprender a volar

- Creo que no le puedo dejar el miedo a volar Ron – dijo Hermione mientras se sujetaba lo mas fuerte que podía al estomago de Ron

- Deberías, es útil saber volar, además de divertido – dijo Ron – además yo no te voy a dejar caer

Hermione sonrió mas tranquila, solo que Ron no pudo verlo

Los chicos aterrizaron suavemente y las chicas desmontaron

- Me atrevo y si me estampo contra el piso, mala suerte – dijo Claudia

- Esa es la Claudia que yo conozco! – Dijo Harry – de todos modos nosotros estaremos muy pendientes de ustedes

Hermione y Claudia agarraron sus respectivas escobas y montaron, Hermione dio una patada y se elevó, a continuación Claudia hizo lo mismo y subió un poco fuertemente agarrada al palo

- ¿como se frenaaaaaaa? – dijo al notar que quería disminuir la velocidad pero no sabia como

- échate hacia atrás! – dijo Harry volando hacia ella por si acaso – como si frenases un auto

Ella lo hizo y frenó de golpe, y perdió un poco el equilibrio al detenerse

- WOW! Estoy montada en una escoba yo sola! – exclamó emocionada – Me gusta!

Harry paso el resto de la mañana ayudándola a volar y ya para la hora de la comida lo hacia bastante mejor, volvieron a la madriguera para la comida y luego en la tarde volvieron a subir a la colina y allí termino de aprender luego de todo el día practicando, antes de entrar a darse un baño para la cena Claudia detuvo a Harry

- ¿puedo hablar contigo un momento? – dijo ella

- Si claro dime – respondió el serio y algo distante

- ¿Estas enojado conmigo? – Preguntó ella – No se... te noto raro conmigo

- Enojado no es la palabra... solo que me preguntaba a mi mismo si este año seria lo mismo que el pasado, me usabas y me olvidabas – dijo Harry – No soy tonto pero tu actitud me desconcierta, leí tu carta muy bien y eso no concuerda con lo que me demuestras a veces

- Lo se, quiero pedirte disculpas – dijo ella – No es mentira lo de la carta pero me gustaría que no me guardases rencor por ello

- No puedo tenerte rencor, no después de todo pero es algo complejo: me ayudas y no me dejas acercarme, me dejas acercarme y luego me alejas ¿que es todo eso? – Replicó Harry – y hay cosas que no entiendo

- Tienes razón he sido muy egoísta – dijo ella avergonzada – ¿No crees que podríamos olvidar eso y empezar de nuevo?

- Por mi parte me encantaría – dijo Harry - ¿amigos?

Ella sintió un nudo en la garganta pero no levantó la cabeza – amigos

- Veo que no es grato de tu parte – dijo Harry - ¿No te conformas con ser amigos?

- Yo no he dicho nada Harry, creo que será mejor que entremos, tenemos rato aquí y...

Pero no pudo terminar la frase pues Harry la había tomado del brazo y atrayéndola hacia si, se había acercado y la estaba besando, ella no opuso resistencia

- NO! – Dijo ella separándose – Alguien nos puede ver...

- Después tú y yo hablaremos – dijo Harry y ella salio a toda prisa hacia la casa y subió las escaleras a toda mecha y se metió en la habitación

- Creo que ellos dos se están arreglando – dijo Ron despegándose de la ventana, estaba en su habitación charlando con Hermione

- Bueno, ya que es inevitable, seria bueno por los dos que se dieran una oportunidad – dijo Ginny

- ¿tu aun lo quieres? – preguntó Hermione

- No puedo negarte que aun siento algo por el pero si el no se fija en mi no puedo obligarlo y si alguien mas lo hace feliz, bien por ello – dijo Ginny

En ese momento se oyeron pasos apresurados en la escalera y una puerta que abría y cerraba casi al instante

- me parece que no fue todo tan bien – dijo Hermione – Ya vuelvo, voy a ver que pasó

Hermione salió de la habitación y subió al piso de arriba, abrió la puerta y encontró a Claudia sentada en el alfeizar de la ventana mirando hacia fuera

- ¿Discutiste con el verdad? – preguntó Hermione, Claudia solo asintió

- ¿Pero que te dijo para que te pusieras así? – preguntó de nuevo

- Hablamos de lo que paso el año pasado y la carta que le deje, dice que no entiende mi actitud tan contradictoria y tiene razón – dijo Claudia

- Eso no es todo ¿verdad? – Dijo Hermione inquisitivamente – Lo se

- Yo le propuse olvidar todo y empezar de nuevo y ¿sabes que me dijo? "Amigos"? Yo me quede perpleja ¿Me esta probando o que? – Resopló Claudia - ¿quiere ver quien es quien o quiere saber de que soy capaz? A mi no me importa llegar a los limites

- Si no te conociera diría que son fanfarronerías – dijo Hermione

- Herm, tu aun estas muy inocente, no sabes todo lo que ha pasado aquí, eres aun muy niña – dijo Claudia

- No me trates como si lo fuera! – dijo Hermione molesta

- Ok ¿Tu has tenido intimidad con alguien¿No verdad? Yo si... – dijo Claudia – Después de todo me va a decir "amigos"... Lo hace a propósito, pero le daré pelea

- ¿Tu y el...? Oh no lo puedo creer... ¿estas hablando en serio, pero cálmate y espera a ver, no te precipites – dijo Hermione – Yo sabia que tú ibas a transgredir todos los límites

- Ay por favor, no me vengas con sermones, sé que en parte me lo merezco, pero no sé... he cometido muchos errores y Harry no lo sabe sino seria mil veces peor – dijo Claudia

- ¿que es lo que yo no sé? – preguntó Harry que estaba en el umbral de la puerta


	4. Se terminan las vacaciones

**_Holas! I'm so proud... tengo mas reviews que nunca! (5 un solo dia) eso es hiper emocionante!_**

**_Contesto_**

**Delia**: Te erxplico ¿se acuerdan la noche loca de la temporada pasada cuando Claudia secuestro a Draco para hacerle travesuras en el Salon de los Menesteres? a eso se refiere ¿imaginan la cara de Harry si se enterase? Besos wapa y aqui continuael fic

**John Croaker**: jaja a veces me pregunto ¿donde termina la autora yempieza el personaje? Por que los que me conoceny han leido esto dicen que es la misma loca (solo qalgo mas lanzada) Me alegro que mi concepto de interesante tenga que ser redefinido pero te exdplico algo **si un fic tiene un 75 de desercion luego del primer capitulo¿no significa que el fic es malo y lo demas es cuento? por que son 3 de cada 4 los que se van en mis fics... **Continuo, esto va alargandose peligrosamente (llevo 29 capitulos y aun me falta historia que contar a peticion de un lector que quiere que le de cierto giro a la historia) en cuento a H y D ya veremos...

**lia-du-black**¡Soy una heroina! jeje que emocion! Gracias! ah olvidaba esto... **nueva lectora bienvenida al fic! **Gracias por pensar a si de mi historia y ojala lo que sigue tambien te guste, besos wapa y cuidate. espero seguir recibiendo tus reviews

**Habeas Corpus**: Pais cuatermundista... nene sorry pero me referia a mi propio pais VENEZUELA! que en muchas cosas esta dejando mucho que desear. No pienso que España sea asi. Harry y Claudia son dos seres (personajes deberia decir pero para escribir los tengo como con vida propia) que tienen una relacion compleja dado sus personalidades fuertes que suelen chocar entre si, harry no le gusta ser contradecido y Claudia no nacio para que la manden y controlen ¿comprendes? es algo dificil...

**-Montse90-:** querida que bueno volverte a ver enun fic mio, desde Llevados por el Deseo no te habia vueltoa ver, me alegra que te guste, te aviso que actualizo a diario ahora, y debo dejar intriga, debo dejar a la imaginacion ¿sino para que escribo? no tendria emocion... bueno espero que sigas leyendolo ysigas enviendotus reviews

**_¿tercera temporada? ay mama ya me estan poniendo a pensar que hacer... _**

* * *

**_Capitulo 4: Se terminan las vacaciones _**

- Harry! – chillaron las chicas

- Repito ¿que es lo que yo no sé Claudia? – dijo Harry visiblemente serio, se percato de la incomodidad de ambas chicas y mantuvo firme la mirada, intimidatorio

- Muchas cosas – dijo Claudia esquiva – Y creo que no te importan ya

- Yo mejor me voy, estaré en el cuarto de Ronald – dijo Hermione huyendo de allí

- No tiene caso hablar Harry – dijo Claudia – al fin de cuentas, solo somos amigos y los amigos no se rinden cuentas de sus actos

- Con eso no me vas a esquivar la pregunta ¿dime cuando me enteraré de toda la verdad? – dijo Harry

- Harry, lo único que tienes que saber es que lo que decía la carta es la verdad y nada de lo pasado o presente lo cambia ¿entiendes? – Dijo Claudia – Más nada

- Se que me ocultas algo y lo averiguare al precio que sea – dijo Harry saliendo de la habitación

- "Mientras Draco Malfoy no abra la grandísima bocaza relatando lo sucedido aquella noche no habrá problemas" – pensó ella mientras se metía a darse un baño antes de la cena – "ese es el secreto que no puedes conocer bajo ningún concepto"

La cena transcurrió en silencio y durante los días siguientes hubo muchas pequeñas discusiones entre los chicos, luego se aplacaron pocos días después

- Bill – dijo Claudia una mañana – necesito pedirte un pequeño favor, ya que tu trabajas en Gringotts, necesito que cambies este dinero muggle por dinero mágico

- ¿Dólares? – Dijo Bill extrañado y sorprendido – Solo los ví dos veces en mi vida

- No me daba tiempo de cambiarlo por Libras esterlinas – dijo ella – anda que es para comprarle el regalo a Harry

- Está bien, te lo traeré esta noche – dijo Bill

- UUY gracias! Eres un sol – dijo Claudia – bueno, que Fleur no me oiga sino quedaré para fantasma antes de que pueda decir algo

Claudia se volvió corriendo hacia fuera de la casa donde la esperaban los chicos para su habitual juego de Quidditch en la colina, había aprendido a volar y luego a jugar, decía que le gustaría ser bateadora pero, por razones obvias no tenia aptitudes

- ¿Bateadora? – Preguntó Hermione - ¿por que?

- ¿Sabes lo fenomenal de poder lanzarle Bludgers a los Slytherins y que sea legal? Es grandioso podría mandarlos a la enfermería sin ganarme una detención! – dijo ella pensando en la grandiosa posibilidad

- Si le pegaras a Malfoy... – suspiró Ron – te daría el premio por servicios especiales al colegio

- Muy gracioso – dijo Hermione – se supone que el Quidditch es un juego no un campo para cobrar viejas rencillas

- Que antipática eres – dijo Claudia poniendo los ojos en blanco

- Soy realista nomás – Dijo Hermione a la defensiva

- Chicos yo me voy, me siento mal – dijo Claudia repentinamente

- ¿que tienes? – Preguntó Harry visiblemente alterado

- Nada importante, pero creo que sea mejor que me vaya – dijo Claudia

- Nosotros nos quedaremos – dijo Ron – si pasa algo me avisas

- No se preocupen, estaré bien – dijo Claudia ideando su malévolo plan

"ahora si... te sacare la información... te hace decir todita la verdad.. oh sii" – pensaba ella mientras se concentraba, uno de sus grandes dones era el de la actuación y si ella se concentraba en lo que debía sentir se replicaba a la perfección especialmente si era algún malestar, podía concentrarse para ponerse pálida y fría, se concentraba tanto que realmente se le bajaba la tensión y cualquier otro síntoma podía crearlo a la perfección

Menos de cinco minutos después había logrado ponerse lo bastante pálida y fría como para asustar a Harry, cuando llegaron a un recodo del camino ella fingió un desmayo

- Claudia! – Gritó Harry asustado – Claudia que tienes¿Que te sucede? Oh santo cielo!

La apoyó en la hierba a un lado del camino y trató de hacerla reaccionar, ella estaba visiblemente complacida pero se dijo así misma que lo asustaría un poco más antes que cualquier cosa

- Claudia, por favor amor¿que te sucede? – Dijo Harry mas asustado, la chica había logrado ponerse mas fría que nunca pero por dentro estaba muerta de la risa

El chico se inclino sobre ella, lo notó por la calidez que sintió muy cerca suyo y se dijo así misma que era el momento justo, lo agarró por el cuello de la polo que traía y lo atrajo hacia si, antes de que el chico pudiera reaccionar, estaba siendo besado por ella

- Era mentira! – Exclamó Harry enojado – Y yo me lo creí

- Feliz cumpleaños! – dijo ella levantándose y sacando de su suéter un paquete – quería darte una sorpresa

La chica lo volvió a abrazar y besar impidiendo alguna queja por parte del chico ¿de verdad querría quejarse? Yo lo dudo

- te adoro... pero eres un tonto que no ve lo que tiene debajo de la nariz – dijo la chica entregándole el paquete

Harry se apresuro a abrirlo: allí, había una snitch de entrenamiento

- Gracias! Pero no tenias que haberte molestado – dijo Harry impresionado de la elección, normalmente una chica le hubiese regalado lo que ellas querrían que les regalasen o cosas inútiles, no cosas relacionadas con los deportes y pasiones de los chicos

- Pensé que lo que más te gustaría era algo del Quidditch así que pedí un poco de ayuda – dijo Claudia – Vámonos que ya deben estar preguntándose donde estaremos

- Espera! –

- ¿Que sucede¿No me digas que no te gusto? Si es acerca de tu deporte... – dijo Claudia creyendo que no estaba realmente a gusto con su regalo

- Quiero... quiero pedirte que me des una oportunidad¿Querrías ser mi novia? – pregunto pausadamente, llevaba días pensándolo

- ¿Tu crees que eso es lo que sientes en realidad? – Dijo Claudia – por que aunque te parezca irónico dado como soy o lo que conoces de mi, no quiero que me lastimen

- ¿Por eso te comportas tan fría como Malfoy? – pregunto el ojiverde

La chica se sobresaltó: Malfoy... ¿había oído Malfoy?

- ¿que tiene que ver el aquí? – dijo ella haciendo su típica pregunta esquivana para ganar tiempo e información

- Es que te muestras fría, sin sentimientos, insensible, la mayoría de las chicas... – empezó a decir pero fue interrumpido. Ella lo calló

- No me compares, no suelo comportarme como la mayoría de nada, suelo ser yo misma para bien o para mal y no conozco a alguien que se lo ocurra hacer las mismas cosas que a mi, en toda su extensión

No has respondido a mi pregunta ¿No quieres serlo? – repitió el ojiverde

- Claro que quiero serlo, al carajo el resto del mundo! – dijo y volvió a besarlo – No me voy a privar por boberías, no señor

- ¿y de cuando acá tu te has privado de algo? – dijo Harry riendo con incredulidad

- Un par de veces... – dijo ella sonriendo de oreja a oreja – aunque no lo creas

- vámonos entonces... – dijo y la tomó de la mano para volver a la casa

Mientras tanto una pelirroja veía la escena con algo de dolor en el corazón pero resignada

Harry tuvo su fiesta de cumpleaños esa tarde, todos estaban muy contentos, inclusive los adultos, quienes estaban tratando de disimular la tensión que existía, producto de la guerra que había fuera de las paredes de la casa, para esa noche habían venido expresamente a celebrar junto a Harry: los gemelos, al igual que Tonks, Lupin, Ojoloco Moody, Kingsley Shacklebolt, al igual que Luna y Neville quienes vinieron a celebrar también.

Pasaron esas semanas en la Madriguera, todos se divertían y pasaban el día inventando bromas, jugando al Quidditch, Claudia volaba cada vez mejor pero no participaba en el juego, no consideraba que fuese prudente cuando aun no se manejaba bien en la escoba y se limitaba a mirarles cuando jugaban, ya sea en tierra o en el aire pero sin intervenir. Una mañana de finales de Agosto llegaron las cartas durante el desayuno y decidieron que era el día de ir al Callejón Diagon.

- Iremos en un coche del Ministerio, le han dado a Harry el estado de seguridad mayor por lo tanto un par de Aurores nos acompañaran – dijo el señor Weasley

- Esto será como viajar con sequito para su alteza real Harry Potter – dijo Claudia burlonamente e hizo una reverencia hasta el suelo – Larga vida al Rey Potter

- Chistosa – dijo Harry

- Ay no te vayas a enojar por una inocente broma – dijo Ginny

- Yo quiero comprarme unas túnicas nuevas, las otras me quedan algo pequeñas – exclamó Hermione

- Menos mal que yo solo comprare los libros, aunque quizás me compre un par de túnicas, no mas me quedan 35 galeones de lo que traje – dijo Claudia revisando su monedero – El dinero muggle se esfuma al ser cambiado por galeones

Los chicos se subieron al coche y rápidamente llegaron a la puerta del Caldero Chorreante, donde los esperaba Hagrid.

- Bueno, démonos prisa, Hagrid tu ve con Harry, Hermione, Ron y Claudia a comprar las túnicas y los libros, Molly, Ginny y yo iremos a comprar el material de pociones y el caldero nuevo de Ginny, nos vemos aquí en una hora – dijo el señor Weasley

Hermione de la mano de Ron y Claudia de la mano de Harry iban acompañados de hagrid a Madame Malkin, Hagrid decidió esperar fuera debido al reducido espacio de la tienda, los chicos iban riendo cuando algo les paralizó la risa por completo, adentro estaba Draco Malfoy acompañado de su madre

Malfoy se calló la boca deteniendo su discusión que tenia con ella y miró abruptamente a Claudia que venia tomada de la mano con Harry, se quedo momentáneamente sin palabras pero casi al instante recobró su arrogancia

- Miren a quienes tenemos aquí, al cabeza rajada, el pobretón y las dos sangresucias – dijo Draco Malfoy quien se estaba probando unas túnicas acompañado de su madre

- Malfoy, _pese a todo _sigues siendo el mismo imbecil, que lastima me das – dijo Claudia al verle

- Por favor! Creo que no hay necesidad de usar ese lenguaje aquí – exclamó Madame Malkin

Harry y Ron habían sacado las varitas para defenderlas pero tanto Hermione como Claudia los instaban a evitar la pelea

- Ron no! – dijo Hermione sujetando a Ron para evitar que se abalanzase sobre Draco

- Por favor! Este mortífago en ciernes que tienen aquí no vale la pena, olviden lo que dice – dijo Claudia

- Por lo visto, pese a su vulgar origen se sienten muy seguras, yo no diría lo mismo de ustedes – dijo Narcissa adelantándose a donde se encontraban los chicos – Bajen las varitas o yo misma me encargare de ello

- ¿que¿Piensa que nos amilanaremos por que nos amenace con algunos de sus amiguitos mortífagos¿O esperará a que Lucius salga de Azkaban donde esta pudriéndose? – le espetó Harry

- ¡Eres un insolente atrevido! – Dijo Narcissa – ¿Crees que por ser el favorito de Dumbledore siempre harás lo que quieras sin daño?

Draco se adelantó para apoyar a su madre pero Claudia le bloqueó el paso y ambos se miraron con rabia un par de minutos, sin ceder ninguno de los dos

- Por favor! Guarden las varitas! – exclamó Madame Malkin – Señora!

Los chicos las guardaron y Draco se quitó enojado la túnica que se estaba probando, las tiró al suelo y salio bufando con su madre pisándole los talones, los chicos respiraron tranquilos al ver que habían abandonado la tienda y se dispusieron a comprar, Claudia no podía quitarse de la cabeza el duelo de miradas con Malfoy, sabia que podía ser muy peligroso

- ... pero si el muy imbecil le hubiese apuntado lo sacaban de la tienda en un cajón por que yo me hubiese encargado de matarlo – decía Ron molesto por lo que había dicho Malfoy

- ... Yo creo que la mama del hurón hizo una amenaza velada en contra de ellas y te juro voy a descubrir que pretende, si es una amenaza o un plan – decía Harry – además estoy convencido de que Malfoy ha reemplazado a su padre como Mortífago

- Y no creo que haya que tomar en consideración esa habladas de ella – dijo Hermione – era para asustarnos

- ¿Tu que piensas Claudia? – Preguntó Hermione volviéndose hacia ella – ¿Claudia¿CLAUDIA?

- Ah disculpa, estaba pensando – dijo Claudia volviendo al momento – no preste atención de lo que hablaban

- ¿Estas bien? – le preguntó Harry algo preocupado

- Si claro, estoy bien – dijo ella convencida de lo contrario

- No lo parece – dijo Ron – Apurémonos que aun falta ir a Flourish and Blotts a comprar los libros

Los chicos se dirigieron a la librería y pidieron los que necesitaban y se reunieron con los padres de Ron y Ginny para ir a Sortilegios Weasley, la tienda de los gemelos

- HOOLA! – exclamó Claudia contenta de ver a sus gemelos favoritos

- La perversa que faltaba! – Dijo George - ¿Como estás pequeña?

Los chicos se distribuyeron por la tienda curioseando todo

- Bastante bien, pero voy a necesitar un favorcito, saben que Filch tiene prohibido todo lo de su tienda y como el correo no es seguro en estos días, necesito que me disfracen lo que voy a llevar hoy y lo que les pida por correo también, no quiero que me confisquen eso – dijo Claudia

- ¿que vas a hacer? – preguntó Fred

- ¿Adivinen? Voy a continuar la noble tarea del Trío – Dijo Claudia con una sonrisa perversa – Aun no he terminado con Snape y otros

- Por eso es que te adoro! – Dijo George entendiendo – pero nosotros no iremos este año a Hogwarts, ya salimos

- Lo se, por ello tendré que conseguir unos fieles y dignos sustitutos – dijo Claudia – Necesito...

Los tres se fueron a revisar lo que ella les pedía y mientras, ella curioseaba a ver que mas había que le diese ideas para mas bromas

- ¿que es esto? – dijo Claudia

- mmm algo secreto, pero aun no lo hemos terminado, sin embargo como es para ti y se que los emplearas muy pero muy mal te daré esto – dijo entregándole una bolsa – llévalos en los bolsillos

- Me gusta! – Dijo – pero funciona ¿verdad?

- De que funciona, funciona el hecho es que aun no hemos encontrado el antídoto – dijo Fred

- Fenomenal! Eso es aun mejor – dijo Claudia – creo que este paquete tiene nombre y apellido entonces

- Mándame una carta contándome cuando lo uses que sucedió – dijo George

- Sure! – Dijo Claudia – ¿Ya tienen todo listo¿Cuanto es?

- Claudia ¿aun no terminas con ellos? – preguntó Harry acercándose

- No seas así de posesivo! Solo estoy haciendo relaciones humanas – dijo Claudia con su mejor cara angelical

- Siete galeones, cinco sickles – dijo George – lo "otro" es un obsequio

Claudia pagó y se despidió, se fue a encontrar con Ginny y Hermione mientras Harry se quedó con los gemelos

- ¿que traman ustedes? – Preguntó Harry

- Nada Harry, solo unas bromas inocentes – dijo Fred - Nada de que preocuparse


	5. Viaje en el expreso

**_Hola mis queridisimos lectores... hoy complaciendo a Habeas Corpus por ser viernes dare DOS capìtulos_**

Es que no puedo actualizar los fines de semana, si lo llego a hacer, es un caso excepcional (pero no creo que pueda...)

Delia: Si no logras entrar usa este link que es mi minisite alli estan todas mis historias y por alli podrias entrar, "solo son unas bromas inocentes" I'm solemny swear... bye...

Habeas Corpus: te complazco, y pongo dos capis hoy viernes ok? espero sea suficiente... Catalunya me parece muy bonito, mas que Venezuela pero... no he ido, solo conozco gente de alla que me traen fotos y postales que lastima que tb sea tercermundista pero el mio es cuatermundista, osea, mas atrasado aun

Saludines a todos lo que siguen esta historia... les adelanto que ¡Podria haber tercera temporada! ya casi he terminado esta (voy por el cap 33) asi que... quiza haya continuacion

Hasta el lunes gente... Y que viva el fin de semana (es mi descanso)

* * *

****

**_Capitulo 5: Viaje en el expreso_**

Los chicos fueron al día siguiente a la estación de King Cross a tomar el expreso de Hogwarts para el inicio de un nuevo curso escolar

- Ya verán! Solo me dejaran ver dos asignaturas! – decía Claudia recordando sus TIMOS – dos piches clases ¡Que horror!

- Yo haré siete – dijo Hermione

- Nosotros haremos cinco – dijo Ron mientras arrastraban su baúl

- Ay! – Exclamó Claudia y retuvo a Harry – seguro no paso la barrera, recuerda que no soy bruja

- Si lo harás, yo te sujeto para que estas mas confiada – dijo Harry tranquilizándola

Hermione, Ginny y Ron ya habían pasado, apenas quedaban 5 minutos para que partiese el tren, solo faltaban ellos

- Uno, dos... tres – dijo y la haló rápido, Claudia cerró los ojos asustada y cuando los volvió a abrir estaba en el andén 9 y ¾

- Tuve miedo de estrellarme – confesó Claudia – el golpe hubiese sido hereje

- Suban! – Gritó la señora Weasley – se cuidan y no se metan en problemas!

- No mamá, los que se meten en problemas son Harry y Claudia – dijo Ginny

- Ay, la mas negrita, la hija de la panadera! – Exclamó Claudia – Siempre yo

- Bueno, me despido, tengo que ir con Dean – dijo Ginny

- Y nosotros vamos al vagón de prefectos – dijo Hermione y Ron

- Nos vemos mas tarde! – Dijo Harry – Ven, vamos a buscar un compartimiento libre

Harry y Claudia se sentaron en un vagón solitario mientras tanto en el vagón de prefectos

-... Que estarán haciendo aquel par de pillos? – Decía Ron – por que mira que Harry quedarse solo con Claudia en uno de los compartimientos...

- Ronald! – Exclamó Hermione – ¿quien te dejó la mente tan cochina, mal pensado?

-" Arrg cállense par de imbeciles... no ven que hacen que me hierva la sangre... pero por que diablos si ella es una sangresucia, si pero esa sangre sucia te usó el curso pasado y luego se ha comportado mas fría e indiferente que nunca ¿pero no hay mujer en la que yo no deje huella? (N.A./ ains que engreído, si no fuera por que esta podrido... pero de bueno, lo mataría de un avada) Pero ella parece indiferente a mi encanto de Malfoy... no Draco tu lo que tienes que hacer es cobrar venganza ¿pero que hago? – pensaba el rubio sexy y malvado de Slytherin, mejor conocido como Draco Malfoy mientras intentaba leer un libro

- ...Bueno al menos después de todo se hicieron novios – decía Ron

- "¿QUEE¿Que el cabeza rajada de Potter y la sangre sucia de Claudia están de qué? No, yo tengo que amargarles el rato ¿Pero por que me importa si esos dos salen? Grr por que sé que ella es capaz de repetir con Potter lo que me hizo a mi y eso si que no¿Y por que no? Por que a un Malfoy no se lo deja así, es EL quien decide como acabar ¿Y ustedes tenían algo? No solo una noche de lujuria y pasión ¿PASION¿Por una sangresucia? Draco Malfoy te desconozco" – seguía pensando Draco

- Ya estarán intercambiando saliva o sea, en pleno faje en el vagón... – decía Ron

- SE PUEDEN CALLAR DE UNA MALDITA VEZ! – Gritó Draco – esto es un compartimiento de prefectos, no un centro de chismes

- ¿Y desde cuando te pones a oír conversaciones ajenas? – preguntó Hermione

- Es imposible no oírlos sangresucia – dijo Draco – Aturden los sentidos con su idiota cháchara

- "Debo controlarme, debo pensar, meditar con sangre fría, la venganza es un plato que se come así: frío ¿pero tu de verdad quieres vengarte? Si ¿pero no es lo único verdad? No, quiero mas arrg que rabia! Quisiera repetir esa noche, es que la muy perra sabía como hacer! Si mi padre supiera... no se si me mata o que pero igual, quiero repetir y lo haré aunque ella no quiera, lo haré, será mía de nuevo y yo decidiré cuando se acaba el maldito juego no esa" – seguía pensando Draco

Los Gryffindors se marcharon del compartimiento dejando a Draco solo

- ¿Que te pasa? Te noto preocupada – dijo Harry al notar que la chica estaba algo ausente

- Si, es que me duele la cabeza – dijo ella – No es nada grave

Harry la miro a los ojos y supo que no era totalmente cierto, la chica le desvió la mirada y el se sintió inquieto

- ¿sabes? Me parece que me ocultas algo... no se que pero algo te tiene nerviosa – dijo Harry inquisitivo

- No es nada, en serio – dijo ella y le dio un beso en el momento en que Hermione y Ron entraban en el compartimiento

- Ejem, dejen de contar la plata delante de los pobres – dijo Ron

- Nos tuvimos que venir, Malfoy esta insoportable – dijo Hermione – Ron estaba con el tema de ustedes dos y Malfoy reventó diciéndonos que nos calláramos la boca

Claudia palideció pero no dijo nada

- El muy imbecil dijo que "el compartimiento de prefectos no es para estar en esa cháchara idiota" logramos no dejarlo leer en paz – dijo Ron

- ¿Y de que estaban hablando exactamente? – preguntó Claudia temiéndose lo peor

- Bueno, tu sabes como es Ron, a veces le mete a _Corazón de Bruja_ y estaba "que si ustedes salían" que si esto y que si aquello – comentó Hermione

Claudia palideció más aun ante esta revelación: Malfoy lo sabia todo! Y lo mas probable es que quisiera arruinarlo todo!

- ¿te sientes mal? – preguntó Hermione al verla tan pálida

- No, solo necesito ir al sanitario – dijo marchándose a toda prisa

- "A mi no me quita nadie de la cabeza que esto esta muy raro" – pensó Hermione – "primero Malfoy exaltado y luego ella nerviosa, aquí pasa algo raro"

- No te preocupes hermano, no tienes nada de que preocuparte – dijo Ron confiado

Ay Ron que inocente eres a veces...

-"Solo necesito conseguirla, a solas, y va a conocer a Draco Malfoy, no voy a tener contemplaciones, a su queridísimo y asqueroso noviecito Potty no le gustaría saber lo que ella hizo... me divertiré sangre sucia... contigo y quizá aproveche a la otra, dos por el precio de una" - pensaba algo mas complacido Malfoy

Claudia se fue a los baños a tratar de calmarse, mientras tanto Slughorn invitó a Harry y Ginny a su compartimiento para un almuerzo en el tren y la conformación del Club Slug al volver al compartimiento se percato de su ausencia pero ella no tenia la cabeza en eso sino en su enemigo: Draco Malfoy

- Si se entera me muero, jamás me lo perdonaría ¿Que hago? Tengo que cuidarme las espaldas, seguro buscara un pretexto para hundirme y no lo voy a permitir, si me hundo yo juro que a el lo hago¡QUE ESTUPIDA SOY! – pensó

Ella todavía creía que Draco Malfoy podía tener redención, que solo le hacia falta un poco de ayuda y que lo guiasen por el buen camino que no había conocido pero ¿COMO?

¿Habrá oportunidad de conversión para Malfoy¿Habrá piedad de Draco para con ella¿Ambos se traicionarán mutuamente¿Quien se hunde de los dos¿Draco estará más interesado de lo que cree¿Y Claudia tiene algún sentimiento para con Draco también¿Harry sabrá la verdad?

El juego mas peligroso es el de dos enemigos


	6. Trío Perverso versión 20

**_Confio en los hits pero prefiero los reviews_**

_hasta el lunes gente besos a todos mis lectores y pasesnse por mis otras obras (fics) son 11 en total..._

**Atada a ti****(H/Hr/D)**

**Aventuras en Hogwarts****(la primera parte de este)**

**Because of you I'm ashamed of my life****(One Shot H/Hr)**

**Consecuencias de un amor imposible****(H/D)**

**El Misterio de los Dioses de Tali Niangara****(Hr,D,G,B,P,H y mas)**

**Harry Potter y la extraña que vino de muy lejos****(H?)**

**llevados por el deseo****(H/D)**

**Precisamente tu****(Marauders)**

**Te amo por lo que eres****(Hr/H) **

Yo aqui, tu alla ¿y el amor donde esta?(Hr/D/VK?)

* * *

**_Capitulo 6: Trío Perverso versión 2.0_**

Llegaron a Hogwarts, Claudia aun seguía ensimismada pensando en las posibilidades que habían de que todo se fuera por la borda, se sentó en la mesa de Gryffindor y no prestó nada de atención al discurso de bienvenida de Dumbledore ni a la selección hasta que volvió a tierra debido a una mano que se posó sobre la suya, cuando empezaban a aparecer las viandas del banquete

- Claudia ¿te pasa algo? Me tienes preocupado – dijo Harry mirándola a los ojos

- No se, es algo extraño ¿Tu nunca has sentido que algo malo va a pasar y no sabes que es ni como lo sabes? – pregunto ella en su oído para que no fuese captado por los demás Gryffindors

- Bueno, lo único que te puedo responder al respecto es una cosa – dijo y se señalo su cicatriz

Ella se echo a reír y la tensión se disipó

- Así me gusta verte, riendo y bromeando como siempre – dijo Harry sonriendo

- ¿que tal es el profesor Slughorn¿Por que lo pusieron para Pociones y a Snape a DCAO? – preguntaba Neville

- Estupidez – contestó Claudia – menos mal que no veré ninguna de las dos

- ¿Por que? – Preguntó Neville – Bueno, yo tampoco creo que me dejen ver Pociones pero igual

- Por que con un miserable Aprobado en ambas no me dejaran tomar el curso, al igual que Transformaciones – contestó ella sirviéndose algo de comida mucho después de que los demás empezasen a comer

Claudia levantó la cara de su plato y miro a la mesa de los profesores, allí estaba el grasiento Snape como siempre, satisfecho de haber alcanzado lo que quería: ser profesor de DCAO resopló y se dirigió a los demás, ambos se miraron con intensísimo odio antes de continuar con su cena

- Chicos les tengo una proposición, no apta para miedosos – dijo Claudia

- ¿Cual? – preguntaron Harry, Ron y Ginny

- Bueno a manera de anuncio en periódico: Se solicita par de personas temerarias, dispuestas a la aventura y el descalabro para sustituir a Fred y George Weasley en el Trío haciendo bromas al colegio en pleno; Victima favorita seguirá siendo Snappy – dijo Claudia malévola

- ¿QUE? Ustedes se volvieron locos – dijo Hermione indignada

- A mi me parece buena idea – dijo Harry

- Lo mismo digo – contestó Ginny – además, para algo fui la aprendiza de ustedes el año pasado

- Ok, me alegro mucho por que vengo reloaded – dijo Claudia – Nos vamos a divertir mucho este año

- Los van a expulsar este año – dijo Hermione molesta

- No lo harán, pero si vamos a disfrutar bastante – dijo Claudia

Mientras tanto en la mesa de Slytherin Draco Malfoy y Blaise Zabini murmuraban en la cena sobre planes en contra de los Gryffindors, especialmente su blanco obsesivo: las sangre sucias Granger

- Podríamos hacer algo divertido – dijo Zabini – Vamos a enseñarles una lección que nunca olvidaran, tu te encargas de una y yo de la otra

- No te da asco pensar algo así Zabini? – Preguntó Draco Malfoy – además ¿Exactamente que quieres que hagamos según tu? Por que recuerda que tengo cosas más importantes en mente que idioteces

- Bueno, sencillo, nos liamos con ellas y las hacemos creer importantes, luego las dejas bochornosamente y listo, humillación para ambas – dijo Zabini

- No se no me convence – dijo Draco mirando de nuevo a la mesa de Gryffindor donde las chicas charlaban

- Anda, nos divertiremos, esta asegurada la victoria ¿Que chica se te resistiría¿O mejor dicho se nos resistiría¿A cual de ellas vas a querer tú? – dijo Zabini creído

- A mi me dejas a la otra y tu te encargas de Hermione ¿que tal? – propuso Draco tratando de parecer casual, así le venia de perlas para su venganza, ella había ido por lana, el se encargaría de trasquilarla con mucho dolor

- Acepto! – Dijo Zabini – Hermione no esta mal, al menos haré rabiar al imbecil del pobretón y tú coronaras por encima de San Potter

- Ver la cara del cabeza rajada cuando se entere será un placer – dijo Draco

- Pansy, necesito un favor tuyo sin chistar y sin preguntar... – dijo Draco volteándose a donde ella comía

La cena terminó y todos se retiraban a sus salas comunes

- Neville, mañana tenemos mucho de que hablar – dijo Claudia – Yo como que me voy a acostar ya, estoy muy cansada

- Seguro – dijo Neville – buenas noches a todos

- Quédate! – exclamo Harry reteniéndola cuando los demás ya habían desaparecido por las escaleras

- ¿sucede algo? – preguntó ella algo nerviosa

- No, solo que he estado esperando todo el verano por esto – dijo y la besó luego se separó de ella y le dijo al oído – Quisiera pasar la noche contigo otra vez

- Señor Potter¿Será que usted esta mas cambiado de lo que yo le recuerdo?

- Obviamente señorita Granger – contestó Harry divertido – Pero no ha respondido ¿Acaso no acepta mi propuesta?

- Me encantaría, desde la última vez no he pensado en otra cosa – dijo Claudia

- ¿usted como que siempre piensa en eso? – dijo un pícaro Harry

- Uff, pero no soy ninfómana – dijo ella con una mirada lujuriosa

- te quiero – le dijo el

- Y yo a ti – dijo - pero vámonos ya!

Harry asintió y ambos se cubrieron con la capa invisible y se fueron a la sala de los menesteres a pasar la noche juntos

A la mañana siguiente, era sábado y las clases no empezarían sino el lunes, Claudia se había levantado afanosamente temprano para registrar el castillo junto con Harry en busca de un boggart para la primera broma del año, la cual la pensaban hacer el lunes antes de la cena, finalmente lo encontraron y Harry lo metió en la caja que llevaban, la hechizó para desminuir su tamaño y se la guardo entre la túnica

- ¿que piensas hacer? – Preguntaba Harry - ¿que harás con el?

- te adelantare una sola cosa, será muy divertido si la otra persona colabora – dijo ella sonriente

- ¿quien? – repitió

- Una sorpresa, no quiero arruinar la carcajada que echaras al verlo – dijo ella

- Bueno, yo me despido, tengo que ir al despacho de la profesora McGonagall – dijo Harry dándole un beso – Nos vemos en el desayuno

- Seguro, cuídate – dijo Claudia yéndose por el extremo opuesto del pasillo

Ella siguió caminando confiada pero abruptamente al doblar una esquina alguien la interceptó

- Aquí estas – dijo una voz pero el individuo estaba lejos de ella y no lo oyó, se acerco a ella y le tapó la boca

- MMMmmm – Claudia intentó gritar pero su captor la tenía fuertemente tapada la boca

- Vamos, tenemos algo importante que hacer – dijo el desconocido en su oído y clavándole la varita por la espalda la aturdió


	7. El silencio de los ¿Inocentes?

Hola mis queridos lectores como estan! como me mandaron tantos reviews (7, eso es un record para mi y estoy felicisima!) estoy muy contenta y subo otro capitulo!

**Adrianita**¿Draco con Claudia¿Y Harry con Ginny? quizas... la vida da muchas vueltas... todo puede pasar... No niego que Draco siente algo raro, es que se enfrenta a alguien q es tan complejo como el y le atrae eso... noi digo que sea amor... solo atraccion

**Habeas Corpus**: A todos se les complicaran eso te lo aseguro... sigue para que lo veas... Draco, Claudia, Harry, Hermione, todos estaran en una disyuntiva por una u otra cosa ya lo veras...

**delia**: Malfoy a Claudia? bueno... creo que no es algo bueno pero ella manca no es.. asi que ojala salga ilesa de esta... ¿Y como sabes que es Malfoy?... NO lo odies... no se lo merece ¿O si? bueno eso se sabra segun actue

**John Croaker**: Draco es malo, muy malo (quiza no...o si?) que le ira a hacer... bueno... fiel a lo Malfoy no esperen que sea tomar el te... Y Harry y Claudia tienen que darle al cuerpo lo que pide, asi es la vida!

**the angel of the dreams**: llore de la emocion ¡Una venezolana leyendo mi fic! ademas te digo, yo tembien soy de Margarita, vivo por Playa el Agua, bueno si sera mejor o no, eso es algo que deciden los lectores que son los que juzgan una obra, me sentiria muy honrada si siguieses leyendo mi fic y seguis comentando, suerte y cuidate. Bienvenida

**-Montse90**-: Hola, no te preocupes, entiendo que tengas alguna vez retrasos en la lectura, maxime cuando actualizo a diario, sigue leyendo y sigue dandome tu opinion que asi mejoro cada dia mas

**Adrianita**: gracias por reviewar otra vez!

* * *

**_Capitulo 7: El silencio de los ¿Inocentes?_**

Claudia se despertó un rato después, estaba en un sillón, algo semejante a un salón recibidor pero al intentar levantarse se percato que no podía, forcejeo y fue completamente inútil, en ese momento se acerco

- Hola – dijo la voz de Draco Malfoy, ella frunció el entrecejo, el había pronunciado esa palabra sin frialdad, sin mascara un tono completamente distinto... normal

- Malfoy¿que hago yo aquí? – dijo aun intentando librarse de las ataduras mágicas e invisibles que la sujetaban

- No te esfuerces que es inútil – dijo Draco – solo te traje aquí para hablar contigo

- Uno¿donde estamos? Dos: no tengo nada de que hablar contigo Tres¿cuanto tiempo me dejaras así? – dijo ella irritada por la actitud del joven Malfoy

- Ok te respondo, uno: estamos en la famosa sala de los Menesteres, Dos: sí tenemos algo de que hablar y Tres: estarás aquí y así hasta que terminemos – dijo el con la mayor tranquilidad del mundo

Esta actitud termino por asustarla ¿De que seria Draco Malfoy capaz si mostraba una actitud pública y otra en privado? Debía estar desequilibrado... no concebía otra razón. Además tenia otro motivo para temer, ella sabia perfectamente que la sala de los menesteres no aparecía en el mapa del Merodeador y que tampoco se podía acceder a ella si estaba ocupada, por lo cual nadie la encontraría estando en el mismo castillo, sintió un escalofrío de terror y cerró los ojos fuertemente, no podía estar pasando era una pesadilla...

Los volvió a abrir, Draco seguía allí impertérrito sentado frente a ella, se resigno, tenia que actuar si quería salir de allí ya que por desgracia estaba sin su varita, la cual reposaba en la mesilla que tenia a la derecha de Draco y si el no la liberaba, no había alternativa

- ¿que quieres? – le pregunto ella simplemente tratando de controlarse

- Muchas cosas – le respondió el - ¿desde cuando tu y Potter son novios?

- ¿eso qué te importa? Que yo sepa eso no es de tu incumbencia – le respondió ella

- Fíjate que si lo es, pues no se si el sabe la aventura de una noche que tuvimos el curso pasado – dijo el - ¿Si se enterase...?

- ¿Piensas decírselo? – le pregunto ella con frialdad, por dentro estaba aterrada, el no debía saberlo, no se lo perdonaría jamás!

- Podría lograr un trato contigo si quieres mi silencio – dijo el

- ¿a que trato te refieres? – preguntó ella algo perturbada, definitivamente Draco Malfoy si era de temer, por algo era un mortífago y un Malfoy

- Tú dejas a Potter definitivamente y me dejas acercarme a ti y yo guardo ese secreto – dijo Draco

- Yo no quiero que te me acerques! – Reclamó ella – No puede ser que una tontería de una noche te haya afectado tanto

- No es lo que tú piensas Granger, ni sueñes que me enamore o haga alguna estupidez semejante, sino que no me gusta que sea otro quien de el punto final a algo, menos una sangresucia como tu – dijo Malfoy

- Yo no soy una sangresucia! – dijo ella sin reparar en la estupidez de lo que acababa de decir

- ¿Ah no? Bueno eso es obvio, si Granger no tiene parientes magos y tú eres su prima ¿como se deduce eso?

- Quise decir que si quieres dices que soy hija de muggles, o lo que te de la gana, pero no vengas a insultarme si pretendes que acepte tu maldito trato – dijo ella tratando de cubrir la barbaridad dicha

- Yo soy quien decide como decirte, como tratarte, todo, en este juego yo soy quien pone las reglas, recuérdalo bien – dijo Draco

- ¿que quieres de mi¿Por que me haces esto? – dijo ella molesta

- Por que es divertido ver como le arruino el momento al imbecil de Potter y a ti – dijo Malfoy - ¿creíste que te burlarías de mí aquella noche? Error de calculo, yo siempre busco el punto débil de mis enemigos y tu estas entre ellos – dijo Draco

Ella se dio cuenta, era un juego por partida doble, el en contra de Harry y ella

- ¿Que quieres exactamente de mi? Por favor, se explícito – repitió ella, quería conocer lo mas posible las intenciones de su enemigo para saber que movimiento hacer en este ajedrez

- Bueno, dejas a Potter, le dices que no sientes nada de lo que creíste por el y que te has enamorado de otro – dijo Draco saboreando con malignidad su plan

- ¿Que¿Piensas que le diré que le dejo por ti? Por favor Malfoy, eres un cobarde, canalla! – dijo ella apretando los dientes de rabia

- O aceptas o el se entera de toda la verdad, tu decides – repitió el

- Eres un maldito! – Dijo ella – pero quiero que sepas que no he jugado mi carta aun

- ¿estamos jugando cartas eh¿Cual es tu jugada? – dijo Draco

- Desátame y te lo diré – dijo ella maquinando a velocidad del rayo

- Lo haré, pero te aseguro que si intentas huir te haré sentir mucho dolor, dolor en todo tu cuerpo y tú alma Granger – dijo y le retiro el hechizo, Claudia se sintió liberada de las ataduras y se levantó de asiento

Ella se dirigió a su antebrazo derecho y subió la manga de la túnica tan rápido que el no pudo preverlo: allí estaba la marca tenebrosa

- Maldita! – dijo el tapándose de nuevo la marca con la manga - ¿querías averiguar si lo soy verdad?

- No, quería demostrarte que lo sé Malfoy, así como sé algo mas, algo que te podría hundir hasta el fondo, nunca subestimes a tus enemigos – dijo ella sintiéndose mas segura ante el nerviosismo oculto de Malfoy

- ¿que es lo que sabes? – dijo el mirándola con sus ojos grises cargados de rabia

- Tu plan, el plan que te dio Voldemort a cambio de tu seguridad y la de tus padres – dijo Claudia manteniendo la calma y frialdad

- ¿de que diablos hablas? – repitió el

- Se que te encomendaron matar a Dumbledore, lo sé Malfoy y se que armas usaras para ello, se que fuiste a encargarle a Borgin aquella tarde en el Callejón, se que tienes preparado para intentar asesinarlo y no digas que es mentira – dijo ella mirándolo con intensidad, el creyó por un momento que estaba usando legeremancia cuando se dio cuenta que no sentía la intromisión en su mente, lo cual lo perturbó algo mas

- No se de que me hablas – repitió Draco pero por dentro estaba asustado, de hecho el poco color de su cara había desaparecido por completo

- ¿Quien asusta a quien¿O quien pone las reglas ahora? – dijo ella con satisfacción

El solo la miró con intenso odio pero no dijo nada

- Bueno, de todos modos te digo algo, puedo delatarte que eres un mortífago y las prueba no la podrás borrar Malfoy... con solo decirlo y que te levanten la manga Voila! Descubierto un nuevo inquilino de Azkaban ¡Podrías compartir la celda con tu padre! – dijo ella

Los dos entablaron un duelo de miradas, Claudia sostenía la acerada dura y fría mirada de Malfoy sin ceder y Malfoy miraba a los ojos avellana de ella, oscurecidos por la rabia y la seguridad al mismo tiempo, los dos cortaron el contacto visual al mismo tiempo

- Ok rehagamos el trato – dijo Malfoy

- ¿Como¿Que? Me vas a pedir que calle ¿verdad? Mmm que rico es el sabor del poder – dijo ella saboreando – te tengo en mis manos ya que tu secreto es mas grande que el mío

- Seremos aliados – dijo Malfoy fríamente – nos guardaremos los secretos, pero quiero que tengamos contacto, que me dejes acercarme

- ¿Para que lo quieres? – preguntó ella desconfiada

- Quiero vigilar al enemigo o aliado de cerca, conocerle – dijo el

- Es un trato – dijo – Me conviene conocer mas a mi enemigo

Se miraron y estrecharon las manos como símbolo de un pacto de poder entre enemigos, Draco le entregó su varita y ambos salieron de la sala con rumbos diferentes


	8. ¿Snape? ¿En rosa?

**_Hola gente, me alegro que les siga gustando el fic les tengo una gran noticia ¡Hoy termine de escribir la 2da temporada y empece la 3era! si como lo ven LA TERCERA TEMPORADA!_**

**John Croaker**: si te soy sincera ese fue uno de los capitulos que mas disfrute escribir ¡tener a Malfoy en mis manos no tiene precio... para todo lo demas existe Mastercard! Y quiero que sepas q ese pacto sera muy importante...

**Eldar Lisswen Sariethel**: la tregua es importante, es la subtrama de esta temporada y juega un papel interesante ¿podria pasar algo mas que un pacto? solo el tiempo lo dira. Me alegra que te siga gustando y bueno... sigue leyendo

**Habeas Corpus**: premie a mis lectores que me dejaron 7 reviews que para mi es todo un record (yo no soy muy popular en cuento a reviews se refiere) y lo subi el sabado por casualidad (domingo imposible) me alegra que te parezca bien desarrollado, repito, es de mis favoritos y la alianza es importante ya lo he dicho, besos

**delia**: hola! Bueno, entiendo tu desconfianza hacia Draco, el es muy reservado y enigmatico, creo que ni el mismo se conoce realmente y ¿querra algo mas? bueno, eso le toca averiguar si es q le atrae algo de ella ¿ustedes creen? (Si me preguntas yo no odio a Malfoy, en serio, me gusta su personaje pero lo desarrollare a mi gusto, vision y criterio)

**Por lo visto el pacto ha generado comentarios...**

* * *

**_Capitulo 8¿Ballet¿En rosa?_**

Claudia se dirigió a la sala común, había consultado su reloj y eran las 11:45, se había perdido el desayuno y el apetito también pero el hecho es que tenía una preocupación menos

- Neville! – exclamó al verle sentado allí

- ¿donde estabas? – preguntó el – Harry y yo te buscamos por todo el castillo

- Estaba resolviendo un asunto, pero vamos a los terrenos y te cuento – dijo Claudia arrastrándolo fuera de la sala común y le contó con lujo de detalles lo ocurrido

- ¿Vas a confiar en Malfoy? – dijo Neville

- No, pero su trato me conviene, quizá logre algo bueno, no se información o quizá evitar que haga una barbaridad – dijo ella

- Me parece raro que digas eso tú precisamente – dijo Neville

- Si, soy desconfiada pero creo que el tampoco ha tenido oportunidad de ser diferente de como es, además mejor es tenerlo de aliado que de enemigo ¿no crees? – dijo ella

- Si me preguntas creo que no es muy buena idea – dijo el

- ¿Y como va todo con Luna? – le preguntó ella cambiando de tema

- Muy bien, ahora esta con Ginny haciendo no se que – dijo Neville

- Mmm – dijo ella echándose en la hierba – ¿Y Harry y los demás?

- Ni idea – dijo Neville - ¿Estas segura de que estas bien?

– te juro que me asuste – dijo ella – pensé que me tendría allí secuestrada quien sabe cuento tiempo y sabia que no podría ni escapar ni ser encontrada, tuve mucho miedo en un momento

- Bueno, olvida eso, es solo un mal recuerdo – dijo Neville

- Si tu supieras que de malos recuerdos esta llena mi vida, a mi me han pasado cosas que he querido olvidar pero no puedo, cosas inverosímiles por su abundancia, a veces pienso que me gustaría perder la memoria y no recuperarla jamás, así vivir solo con presente sin pasado – dijo ella con los ojos cerrados

- Estamos muy profundos hoy – dijo una voz, Claudia al levantar la mirada vió a Harry sonriendo – por fin te hallo, ya me estaba preocupando ¿donde estabas?

- Nada importante ni de que preocuparse – Ella dijo esto y Neville arqueo una ceja pero no pudo ser notado por Harry - siéntate

- No, solo venia a decirte que si piensas perderte también la comida – dijo Harry – por que yo si tengo hambre

- Dios, Weasley los hace y Potter se junta – dijo Claudia y recibió un zape por parte de Harry en broma

- Ay! Eso es trampa! – reclamó ella y le dio una nalgada

- Heey! Se piden – reclamó Harry

- ¿Entonces me das? – preguntó ella

- No!

- ¿Entonces para que me dices que las pida? – exclamo ella falsamente enojada

- Oigan yo estoy aquí – reclamó Neville a su vez

- Entonces agarra! – dijo ella a Neville – Propiedad publica

Los tres rieron ante esa locura y abrazando a los dos se fueron al comedor

- No puedo creer todavía lo que planeas hacer – decía Neville - ¿Sabes que me despellejaran vivo? No se como me deje convencer

- Ay Neville tu eres dócil por que sabes que será muy bueno – decía Claudia zalamera mientras le revolvía el pelo a Longbottom

- Me van a decapitar y no me refiero a ese sino a Harry – decía Neville nervioso echando miradas a Potter

- No creas que me pone celoso, yo se perfectamente como es ella – dijo Harry – Y también confío en ti – añadió al ver la expresión de decepción en su amigo

- Por eso lo adoro a los dos – dijo Claudia contenta – cada uno a su manera, claro esta

- El lunes comienzan las clases – dijo Harry abrumado

- No me lo recuerdes, me siento abochornada de parecer tan mal estudiante aquí – dijo Claudia – No es que fuera Hermione versión 2.0 pero al menos siempre estuve en los tres primeros puestos de la clase, y eso contando que eran al menos 40

- egoooolatra! – chillo Harry divertido

- No es ególatra, es que me da rabia saber que estaré un año entero viendo dos materias no mas! – se quejo la chica – si saco mala nota me decapito y solicito ingresar al club de cazadores sin cabeza

- Solo aceptan hombres – dijo Neville – Nick me lo dijo en segundo

- Machistas!

Los chicos se fueron al comedor, estuvieron charlando animadamente, hasta que una seña de Claudia, todos los profesores estaban aun en el Gran Comedor, Harry saco la cajita que contenía al Boggart y la destrasnformó por debajo de la mesa y se la paso a la chica, Ginny se encargaría de "tropezar" para que la caja se abriese frente a Neville

- a la una, a las dos, y a las tres! – dijo Harry entregándole la caja a Ginny quien se levantó de la mesa al mismo tiempo que Claudia

- recuerda el atuendo que te mostré! – susurró Claudia a Neville

La pelirroja "tropezó" accidentalmente a la otra y una caja cayó al suelo, se abrió y un Snape de tamaño natural se planto frente a Neville, los demás se alejaron y todos miraron la escena

- Es un Boggart! – exclamó Dean Thomas

- Riddikulus! – dijo Neville apuntándole y el Snape se transformó en un Snape con un tutú rosa... ¡Un momento¿¿¿Un tutú rosa?

Todo el Gran Comedor estallo en carcajadas, el propio Severus Snape se levantó y miro la escena rojo de ira pero una mirada de Dumbledore le hizo volver a su asiento

Hermione se levanto e hizo un verdadero Riddikulus y desvaneció al mutable ser en una voluta de humo, las risas todavía se podían oír en todas las mesas, incluso en la de Slytherin donde los alumnos incrédulos no podían parar de reír ante la visión de Severus Snape en un tutú rosa de Ballet en medio del Gran Comedor


	9. El armario desconocido

**_Bueno, me alegra que genere controversia mi alianza con Malfoy, significa que les da que pensar algo..._**

**the angel of the dreams**: Si, esa es la subtrama, pero no he pensado en ningun momento casarme con Harry y tener 4! (la nariz de la escritora crece, y crece mas rapido que la de Chavez!) Mi lectora venezolana seria para nosotras un orgullo alzarse con el heroe guapisimo del MM (mundo magico) pero... eso esta requetedificil

**John Croaker**: Me alegro que te haya gustado mi primera broma, de veras que lo unico malo fue ver las piernas EXTREMADAMENTE PELUDAS de SS, fue algo traumatico que nos hizo recoirdar a Gillette y a Veet (por lo de depilarse...) Y jurarnos a nosotras mismas las mujeres que JAMAS DEJARIAMOS DE AFEITARNOS LAS PIERNAS! no sea que nos toque algo como a Sevi

* * *

**__**

**_Capitulo 9: El armario desconocido_**

**__**

Después de divertirse a costillas del Boggart transformado en Snape en tutú los chicos pasaron un muy buen fin de semana, aunque cierto par de personitas cuyos nombres no diré porque se los saben de memoria estaban mas cansados en las mañanas (y a toda hora debería decir) que si hubiesen hecho la maratón de Nueva York y luego las 500 millas de Indianápolis a pie

Pero justo ese domingo pasó algo extraño, al regresar los chicos después de la cena Claudia, Parvati, Lavender y Hermione notaron un ropero adicional en la habitación

- Ok ¿para que ese armatoste¿No tenemos ya los que necesitamos? – preguntó Lavender con fastidio

- No se, creo que oyeron sus quejas acerca de que no tienen donde meter tanta ropa – comentó Claudia

- Uno debe estar preparada para lo que sea – declaró Parvati

- nena¿tu compras Cosmopolitan? Por que lo único que piensas es en maquillaje, moda, cotilleos – dijo Claudia

- No, esa no la conozco ¿es buena? – preguntó Parvati

- NO! Es fatal, ya con lo que tienen es suficiente – dijo Hermione regresando del baño

- Bueno, olvídense de esas boberías nos tenemos que dormir ya, mañana hay clases y yo estoy muy cansada – dijo Claudia – Por fin voy a dormir!

Parvati y Lavender se miraron extrañadas y empezaron a murmurar

- Si quieren usarme en sus cotilleos tengan la decencia de no hacerlo frente a mi! – Dijo Claudia mientras se cobijaba para dormir – No soy tonta como para no notarlo

Al día siguiente empezaron las clases, Harry Ron y Hermione iban a cinco clases mientras que Claudia solo a tres igual que Neville, las clases pasaban de lo mas animado y para la primera de pociones, Claudia le pidió un favor especial a Harry: que robase la mayor cantidad posible de Félix Felicis, cosa que nuestro querido amigo hizo con extrema dificultad pero al fin lo logró, una tarde de esas...

- Ginny! Voy al dormitorio a buscar un libro de la Biblioteca que deje el baúl, vuelvo enseguida – Claudia subió corriendo al dormitorio y al llegar lo que vio la dejo estupefacta

- ¿que haces tu aquí? – Le pregunto - ¿como pudiste entrar si ningún chico puede subir acá?

- Yo siempre consigo lo que quiero Granger, apréndetelo de una buena vez – dijo Draco Malfoy tranquilamente sentado en la cama de Hermione

- Es en serio¿como lograste llegar? – dijo Claudia nerviosa de que el príncipe de plata estuviese allí

- Un mueble muy útil – dijo Draco mirando el armario que estaba frente a la cama de la chica, el mismo que había llegado el domingo en la tarde

- ¿Tu mandaste a traer eso para acá? – Dijo la chica estupefacta – Rata! Trajiste el armario evanescente!

- Por supuesto, es la única manera que tenia de vigilarte – dijo Malfoy

- ¿Y para que rayos me vas a vigilar? – Dijo Claudia enojada – A mi nadie me vigila, ni me cuestiona, ni me ordena ni nada ¿entiendes?

- Somos enemigos, somos aliados, nos vigilamos de que cumplamos las reglas – dijo Draco

- No seas imbecil! No quiero que estés en esta habitación! Podrían venir Parvati, Lavender o Hermione – dijo Claudia alterada

- No lo harán, Brown y Patil están en una idiota reunión en una de las mazmorras con Lunática Lovegood y no vendrán en dos horas al menos, Granger esta dándole clases particulares a Zabini por orden de Snape así que no vendrá nadie – dijo Draco

- ¿Estas vigilando al resto de mis compañeras? – Exclamó Claudia incrédula - ¿a que viniste?

- No seas así de grosera conmigo, dijiste que aceptabas que me acercase a ti, que nos conociéramos – dijo Malfoy – Y decidí empezar

- pero no en mi habitación! – dijo ella

- No pienso tocarte un solo pelo Granger – dijo Malfoy – Si eso es lo que temes, no sucederá nada que tú no quieras

- "Ains que engreído este maldito príncipe oxigenadooo! – pensó la chica histérica

Mientras tanto Harry, Ron y Neville estaban en los terrenos charlando animadamente antes de la cena, charlando e intercambiando impresiones acerca de mujeres, quidditch, mujeres, quidditch y lo mas importante EGO MASCULINO! Si señores, el pelirrojo había convencido a sus amigos de sentirse importantes y mostrarlo ante las chicas, pues según el, era el secreto de que cayesen a sus pies

- Sin embargo, Harry no tiene ese problema (N.A./Lo mismo opino... jeje pero es mío solamente mío... aunque sea solo en el fic jeje) Es "El Elegido" y el chico mas famoso y popular y mi mejor amiga la chica mas odiada de medio Hogwarts – decía Neville (N.A./Por que la otra mitad va detrás del bello rubio de Slytherin mejor conocido como Draco Malfoy)

- Bueno, pero si de algo estoy seguro es que detesto eso de "el más popular" o "el mas deseado" – dijo Harry quejumbroso

- Yo no me quejaría de estar en los pecaminosos y húmedos sueños de la mitad de las féminas de este colegio – dijo Ron

- ok ¿donde esta Ron y quien eres tu¿A donde dejaron a mi mejor amigo? – dijo Harry divertido

- Necio

- Entonces no te enteres de lo que están haciendo Parvati y Lavender en las mazmorras, una encuesta la cual saldrá en el próximo número del Quisquilloso: "Los chicos más populares y deseados de Hogwarts" – dijo Neville

- ¿What? - exclamaron Ron y Harry

- Así como lo oyen muchachos – dijo Neville – me lo dijo Luna hace un par de horas antes de empezar

- Que barbaridad! – exclamo Ron

- No me preguntes si sales que no se quienes son los candidatos! – dijo Neville

- Pero seguro que Harry esta – dijo Ron

- Cállate!

De vuelta al dormitorio de chicas de sexto curso de Gryffindor

- ¿No podrías mejor empezar en otro momento? – Dijo Claudia – No creo que tengamos aun algo de que hablar

- Yo si lo creo Granger, realmente tú y yo no nos conocemos y yo creo que es una buena oportunidad de hacerlo – dijo el rubio Slytherin

- Ok, de que quieres hablar Malfoy – dijo aburrida la chica, en vista de la inutilidad de sus argumentos

- Supe que no eres de aquí, que apenas viniste el año pasado y que te habías ido sin intención de volver ¿que sucedió? – dijo Malfoy

- Bueno, me sentí muy a gusto aquí y sentí nostalgia en cuanto volví a casa, luego pensé que seria mejor venir de nuevo – dijo Claudia sin mentir pero sin dar detalles – pero por que no mejor empezamos contigo

- Bueno, que te puedo decir... – empezó Draco

- Draco Lucius Malfoy... sin rodeos – lo atajó ella

- ¿te sabes mi nombre? Yo no le he dicho a nadie! – dijo Malfoy impresionado - ¿como te enteraste?

- Mmm eso es privado Malfoy

En eso se oyó la puerta

- ¿Claudia estas allí¿Que pasa que no has bajado, estas bien? – preguntó la voz de Ginny Weasley del otro lado de la puerta

- Escóndete! Vete! No pueden descubrirte aquí! – susurró ella nerviosa

- Si Ginny! – Exclamó Claudia verdaderamente nerviosa – Es que... acabo de salir de la ducha, me tarde más de lo que pensé

- Volveré pronto para seguir charlando – le dijo el rubio

- Vete! – dijo empujándolo hacia el armario evanescente endemoniado que lo había traído, justo al momento entró Ginny

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Draco habra salido antes de que Ginny lo viese? no se sabe...

Chicas y chicos he decidido hacerles participe de la encuesta de las chicas sobre "Los chicos más populares y deseados de Hogwarts", los candidatos son

a.- Harry Potter (Gry) no necesita presentación

b.- Draco Malfoy (Sly) no necesita presentación

e.- Ronald Weasley (Gry) no necesita presentación

f.- Blaise Zabini (Sly) Algo de cerebro en casa de sierpes

Así como las chicas de Hogwarts votaran espero que también ustedes lo hagan... ya que de ustedes dependerá el resultado de la encuesta y saldrá publicada mas adelante


	10. Amorcito corazón

**_Capitulo 10: Amorcito corazón..._**

Draco ya había desaparecido por le armario cuando Ginny entro, Claudia aun estaba pálida y nerviosa ¡Por poco y la agarran en una situación altamente comprometedora! Y es que aunque no estuviesen haciendo nada, nadie les creería luego de estar a solas en un dormitorio

- venia a traerte la mochila y la botella de Amortentia, la dejaste en la sala común – dijo Ginny entregándole una botella de poción

- Gracias! Solo falta encontrar que Harry robe Félix y también va a ser difícil convencer a Harry que se la eche en algo – dijo Claudia

- ¿Tú te imaginas? – Preguntó Ginny – Seria fantástico

- hay que pensar la forma – dijo Claudia – por cierto, oí que estaban Lavender y Parvati en las mazmorras ¿Tu sabes para qué era?

- La encuesta sobre los más deseados – dijo Ginny – por lo que se, Harry y Malfoy van arriba en las encuestas

- Bueno Draco no esta nada mal – soltó Claudia imprudentemente

- ¿Draco? ¿Desde cuando lo llamas por su nombre? – pregunto la pelirroja con el ceño fruncido

- Ehh bueno... no es que YO lo llame por ningún nombre, solo se me salio, es que a veces me es difícil decirles a unos por el nombre y a otros por el apellido, en mi país a todos sea lo que sea que sintamos les decimos igual – dijo ella disimulando lo mas rápido posible

- Yo me debo ir, me queda la ultima clase antes de la cena – dijo Ginny – nos vemos

- adiós – se despidió Claudia y dejando la mochila en su habitación y una hora después, bajo a las mazmorras a esperar a los chicos que salieran de Pociones

Salieron todos los de Pociones de sexto curso pero Harry se demoro y luego por fin salió diez minutos después, detrás del profesor Slughorn

- La tengo – le susurro a la chica

- Uyy eres genial! Ahora, me divertiré bastante – dijo la chica

Harry se acercó a ella y le preguntó en tono bastante serio:

- ¿Te estas escondiendo nuevamente de mi? Es que casi no te veo, salvo en la cena o en la sala común, si, se que solo vemos dos clases juntos pero estamos algo distanciados – dijo Harry

La chica lo miro a los ojos, algo inquieta por la culpa, sabia que tenía muchas cosas que a el no le agradarían saber, todas con nombre y apellido: Draco Malfoy

- Te prometo que estaré mas cerca, no debes desconfiar de mí – dijo y le dio un apasionado beso

- Ey no cuenten la plata delante de los pobres – dijo Ron en tono de burla, quien venia de la mano de Hermione

- Si tienes hambre, sírvete – y señalo a Hermione con la mirada – y deja de sentir cochina envidia mi querida zanahoria

- Eyy! Sigue metiéndote conmigo! – reclamo Ron rojo hasta las orejas... pero de la vergüenza

Todos rieron al ver la cara de Ron

- Harry, hoy es viernes, yo creo que tu deberías hacerme un favor "Te lo pagare muuuy bien" – dijo Claudia

- ¿Que traman? – preguntó Ginny uniéndoseles

- mmm "tengo ganas de inundar todo al ambiente con esto tan lindo" – dijo crípticamente, Ginny entendió y solo sonrió

Los chicos entraron en el comedor Ginny iba delante con Dean, seguida de Claudia con Harry y por ultimo Hermione y Ron. Se sentaron el la mesa de Gryffindor y seguían riendo, Ron acababa de contar un chiste y las chicas lloraban de risa, produciendo cierto malestar de envidia en la mesa de las serpientes por parte de un rubio y su amigo

- ¿de que tanto se ríen esos imbeciles? – Exclamó Zabini enojado – Conmigo ella aun no logra relajarse y eso que he usado todas mis artimañas

- Por lo visto, el asunto será más difícil de lo que pensamos – contesto Malfoy

- Pero mientras más difícil... – empezó Zabini

- Mas nos gusta – terminó de decir Draco mirando a las Granger

- Bueno cariño, creo que es hora – dijo Claudia tendiéndole un pequeño frasquito a Harry – pónselo ya antes de que llegue pero que no te vean

- Si me atrapan... te mato – dijo Harry

- Tu sabes que no lo harás cariño – dijo Claudia poniendo la cara mas angelical de su repertorio

- Quien no te conoce que te compre – dijo Ron

- Si mi querida zanahoria – le respondió Claudia

Harry subió con la capa invisible a la mesa de los profesores y se acerco mientras con un hechizo de Ginny, el contenido del frasco de Harry entraba completamente en la copa de vino de Snape sin que nadie se percatase, ni siquiera el mismísimo Severus que estaba absorto en una conversación con Slughorn sobre pociones

Harry se dirigió de vuelta al pasillo para despojarse de la capa y entrar al comedor directo a la mesa de Gryffindor

- No se como me deje convencer por ti – dijo Harry - ¿estas seguro que su cara cambiara de color cuando lo beba?

- Si Harry, Fred mismo nos lo dijo – dijo Ginny compartiendo la mentira

- ¿Cuanto le echaste? – pregunto Harry a Ginny

- mmm lo suficiente – dijo ella

- Cada día se pasan mas – exclamó Hermione volviendo a su comida

La cena trascurría en silencio hasta que casi al final Severus acerco la copa a sus labios y bebió de su contenido

- Prepárense! – susurró Ginny

Severus Snape se levanto de su asiento con una cara extraña, Ron y Harry lo miraban algo asustados... había salido mal... los habían cachado... ay mi madre

- Harry ¿podría hablar contigo al salir de la cena?... a solas por favor – dijo Severus con una voz soñadora que bien podría ser confundida por la de Luna Lovegood – Es que ya no puedo contenerme mas de decirte que te quiero ¡Eres tan guapo!

Todos (excepto Ginny y Claudia) miraron con incredulidad a su odiado ex profesor de pociones y actual profesor de DCAO confesando su ¿amor? A Harry Potter, el alumno mas odiado por el

- le dieron Amortentia! – exclamó Hermione entendiendo

Al momento todos comprendieron pero Severus empujó a Claudia y a Ron para sentarse al lado de Harry, los alumnos de las demás casas no podían oír la declaración pero la actitud era muy notoria y la cara de ensoñación de Snape era de película

- Mira, tu de veras me gustas, te ves tan guapo con tu cabello negro y tu piel tan blanca! – seguía el profesor pero las risas de los alumnos de la mesa lo hicieron detenerse

- QUE NO PUEDEN ENTENDER QUE YO AMO A HARRY POTTER? – Grito Severus Snape a todo el comedor haciendo que los alumnos de las otras tres mesas lo miraran con perplejidad, antes de estallar en risas los de Gryffindor, Ravenclaw y Hufflepuff y los alumnos de Slytherin chillaran de rabia al ver ese espectáculo del jefe de su casa

Dumbledore y los demás profesores se quedaron de piedra

- SI LO AMO! AMO A HARRY POTTER – Exclamó Severus Snape de nuevo - Y NO ME DA PENA ADMITIRLO!


	11. El cumpleaños de Hermione

_**Capitulo 11: El cumpleaños de Hermione**_

- Es dentro de cuatro días, yo ya tengo planeado todo chicos - dijo Claudia mientras Ginny, Harry, Neville y Luna estaban sentados en los jardines, mientras ella seguía en las mazmorras practicando con Zabini aun

- ¿es el 18 de septiembre? – preguntó Luna

- si chicos, por lo que he decidido que hagamos una fiesta sorpresa para ella, Ginny, tu harás las invitaciones, será en la sala de los Menesteres a partir de las 8pm, de ropa muggle; Harry, tu me ayudaras con el pastel que le encargaremos a Dobby y a preparar algunas cosas mas con los elfos para ese día, me refiero a transportarlo y demás, no a prepararlo! – dijo al ver la cara de Harry – No te pedí que cocinaras, Neville y Luna se encargaran de distraerla lo suficiente para que no se de cuanta de nada, le pedirás que te ayude con los deberes de Encantamiento ok?

- Espero que no sea como el reventón que inventaste a final de curso – dijo Neville – Si Harry cantó ahora podría hacer que se yo que

Harry se ruborizó pero no dijo nada

- Bueno, mal no fue – dijo Claudia – las chicas te aplaudieron! De todos modos les adelanto algo, será mucho más íntimo que aquella vez pero no menos alocado y divertido

- a quienes invitaremos? – preguntó Harry

- Bueno, a los de Gryffindor de nuestro curso, a Katie, a Ernie, Justin, Hannah y Susan, Terry y Padma, ¿quieren incluir a alguien más? Vamos 18 hasta ahora – dijo Claudia – por favor de preferencia dos chicos que Katie y Parvati van sin pareja, ah se me olvidaba los gemelos, los colaremos como sea

- Y si incluimos a Cormac? – Preguntó tímidamente Neville – el es del mismo curso que Katie

- McLaggen? Uyy por dios que horror, yo quiero hacer una fiesta no "50 formas de arruinar una fiesta con el ego de Cormac McLaggen" – dijo Claudia

- Bueno, ya veremos – dijo Harry conciliatorio, no le agradaba la idea de McLaggen allá, de hecho le caía tan mal como a Ron

El día de la fiesta todo fue tal como lo planearon, nadie la felicito ni le dio los regalos que les habían comprado; a las 7:30 p.m. Harry y Claudia habían ido a las cocinas a buscar el pastel, Harry le había pedido a Dobby que fuese a ayudarles a la sala y le ofreció dos galeones, Dobby lloró emocionado y aceptó claro está; Claudia se había adelantado para abrir la sala de los Menesteres tal y como la habían planeado, y cual no fue la sorpresa de Harry y Dobby al verla

Era un sitio muy acogedor especie de una discoteca-Pub-Lounge dispuesta de manera que en el fondo estaba la barra al lado de una puerta, a la izquierda la pista de baile y al final unas butacas y sofás para descansar cerca del pastel y algunos dulces y botanas (N.A./ se me salio el mexicano que no tengo) las luces era tenues y todo se veía magnifico para la fiesta

- ¿Tu como que sales mucho de noche? – dijo Harry al ver el lugar

- Si claro! Rumbeo en la sala común a diario! – Dijo sarcástica y luego recobro la seriedad - No, de hecho no soy rumbera pero me dedique a pensar que seria idóneo para la ocasión

Los demás empezaron a llegar a la fiesta y quedaron gratamente impresionados, ya que el ambiente difería mucho del de las Tres Escobas o cualquier taberna que conociesen, luego cuando estuvieron todos los invitados cerró la puerta

- UNO, DOS Y TRES –

- FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS HERMIONE! – Gritaron todos al verla entrar de mano de Ron

- ay por Dios, gracias! – exclamó ella al ver la sorpresa, Ginny, Harry y Claudia se adelantaron

- Feliz Cumpleaños primita! – dijo Claudia entregándole un paquete con una cadena que traía un dije de dos mitades

- Póntela! Yo tengo la otra mitad – dijo Claudia

- Chicos, es tan bonito! Gracias de verdad por todo esto – dijo Hermione

- Toma! Este es mi regalo, aunque espero no sea repetitivo – dijo Harry entregándole un paquete que contenía un libro

- Nunca esta demás un libro! Además me encanta – dijo echándole un vistazo

- Y el mío! – Chilló Ginny entregándoselo también – ábrelo

Hermione lo abrió y hallo un perfume divino, con propiedades mágicas, ella guardo todos sus regalos en la parte inferior de la barra y se dispuso a entrar a la pista llevando a Ron, una bonita canción de fondo sonaba y la mayoría había agarrado su pareja y estaba bailando y disfrutando de la fiesta

- Señores a bailar se ha dicho! – exclamó Hermione

- Señor Potter, espero que no le haya pasado por su mente dejarme esperando toda la noche por bailar – dijo Claudia – sino yo también empezar a privarle de algunos privilegios

- Eso se llama chantaje – dijo sonriente el chico que vivió - Vamos

_**Es tan mágico como todo paso**_

_**Nuestro amor, nuestro dulce amor**_

_**Es tan fácil que ya nada me sorprende**_

_**Nuestro amor, este increíble amor**_

_**Todo fue como en un sueño**_

_**Que en nuestro amor todo va sucediendo**_

_**Y es así, así es y no hay nada que hacerle **_

_**Y es así, así es, es así como sucede este amor**_

_**Es tan sencillo que ya no se como explicar**_

_**Nuestro amor, nuestro dulce amor**_

_**Y no se cuanto tiempo dure el amor**_

_**Pero hoy no hay nada mejor**_

_**Todo fue como en un sueño**_

_**Que en nuestro amor todo va sucediendo**_

_**Y es así, así es y no hay nada que hacerle **_

_**Y es así, así es, es así como sucede este amor**_

La fiesta transcurría de lo más animada, se hicieron bromas con inventos de los gemelos Weasleys, cantaron, rieron, a mitad de fiesta Claudia y Ginny se metieron detrás de la barra

- Bueno, las bartenders de esta noche van a preparar cócteles y demás bebidas, esto es para rascarse y al diablo lo demás! – dijo Ginny alegre parándose en la barra

- Ginny! – chilló Ron

- No me vengas a regañar! – exclamó Ginny

- No, yo quería que me preparan lo más fuerte que se les ocurra – dijo Ron y todos echaron a reír

Claudia agarro la botella de curazao, Vodka y tequila y sirvió en un vaso de shooter luego Ginny le prendió fuego con la varita y Claudia se lo llevó

- Esto es un Blue Shark, te recomiendo que no te pegues demasiado que rasca fenomenal y la borrachera no la soportaras – dijo ella – Por experiencia

Luego de una hora y media mas todos estaban bastante happy y Dean Thomas estaba bailando con Parvati en la pista mientras tanto, Harry estaba con Hermione y Ron sentados un momento

- VAMOS A HACER UN JUEGO MUGGLE TIPICO DE FIESTAS: EL TRENCITO! TODOS DE PIE Y PONGANSE UNO DETRAS DEL OTRO CON LAS MANOS EN LA CINTURA DEL QUE TENGAN DELANTE Y A BAILAR SE HA DICHO, AL PASAR POR AQUI LES PASAREMOS TEQUILA EN SHOOTERS Y EL QUE SE RAJE PIERDE OK?

- SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII – Chillaron todos

- Están locas! – dijo Ron – pero yo me apunto!

Hermione y Harry se miraron y echaron a reír y también se dirigieron a la pista donde todos se formaban en la cola del trencito

- ARRANQUEN! – Dijo Ginny con la botella de tequila en una mano y el shooter en otra después de haber cambiado la música por una samba propia para mover el esqueleto con ganas

La fila empezó a moverse, Fred iba a la cabeza del tren y detrás de el iba Katie, bastante alegre y detrás de ella un escandaloso George que no paraba de reír y hacer barbaridades

- arrrgh – chilló Fred al beber su trago de tequila – esto es fuerte!

- SOLO PARA MERO MERO MACHO! – gritó Claudia a lo mexican y todos se desternillaron de risa

- a mover el esqueleto pues! – dijo Ginny a un apenado Seamus quien aun no lograba vencer su timidez


	12. Fiesta ¿la botella?

**_Holas, despues de tanto tiempo yo aqui_**

_Perdonen mi mitis ayer, es que tuve problemas para editar el cap aqui en Internet para responderles sus rw pero muchisimas gracias por ello_

**delia** : Hola nena, me alegro de que me extrañaran, estoy muy feliz de que el fic este siendo MEJOR recibido que la primera temporada y eso definitivamente me llena de orgullo, si, han sidotres bromas a Snape, pero a mi juicio la de la amortentia fue la mejor

**the angel of the dreams** : Hola, Isa, me alegro que sigas leyendo mi fic, gracias por tu llamada, espero estes bien y bueno sobre ese foro ¡donde esta para mandarles un Howler! Obviamente espero no caer en malos autores pero siempre que haya alguien leyendome, me considerare normal

**John Croaker**: Hola mi buen John, si tu supieras que esa Claudia que viste en la fiesta es la que quisera ser, no la que soy (de hecho, no voy a fiestas y si bebo pero no me paso y si lees como fue en el fic, nunca llegue a perder la cordura asi soy yo) No odio a Harry (al contrario...) pero Snape valia la broma

**lust-and-wrath**: Hola, bienvenido mi nuevo lector, me alegro mucho de que te guste mi historia, lo que le dije en la carta esta en el ultimo capitulo de la temporada pasada, no se si recuerdas... espero sigas leyendo y te siga gustando

**JuLiA-GrInT**: Hola, Bienvenida otra nueva lectora, estoy muy contenta de que te haya gustado la primera y hayas vuelto por la segunda, no te preocupes por el olvido, a mi me ha pasado tb y tu voto fue contabilizado, sigue alli que fic ahora es que falta por leer

**-Montse-90**: Hola Montse, no te veia desde Llevados por el Deseo, me alegra que te sigan gustando mis creaciones (aps sono medio pomposo, algo ¿percy? uuy ni soñarlo) gracias por rw y votar

**Adrianita**: Hola, Ya contabilice tu voto, gracias por leer y participar

Ok dos cosas antes de dejarles el cap.

Uno: Mañana no hay actualizacion, es feriado en mi pais y no saldre a trabajar, por lo tanto no vendre al cyber a actualizar, nos vemos el jueves al mediodia como siempre

Dos: ya llevo adelantadisima la TERCERA TEMPORADA! si señores es un hecho (hoy quede a mitad del cap 17) por lo que si habra continuacion, espero llegar a los 100 rw con este aunque tengo esperanzas de llegar, ojala sigan reviewando (vaya, q horrible verbo hice) Y haran una autora muuy feliz y mas animada a escribir (mas? caramba? viviria escribiendo si le dedico mas time)

Besos a todos y disculpen mi tardanza (la semana santa fue imposible para actualizar)

* * *

**_Capitulo 12: Fiesta... ¿La botella?_**

La fiesta seguía luego de un rato en que pasaron algunas bebidas para contrarrestar la embriaguez (Una poción muy útil que encontró Luna leyendo en la biblioteca) Parvati y Lavender se subieron a la barra

- OIGAN TODOS! VAMOS A HACER UNA HORA LOCA! NOSOTROS PONDREMOS LA COREOGRAFIA Y TODOS NOS SIGUEN ¿ESTA BIEN? – Dijo Parvati a la multitud

- SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

- BRIAGOS! – Dijo Lavender divertida al ver los entusiasmos

- Lav! Tu como que te has colado en fiestas muggles? – le preguntaron Claudia y Hermione que estaban en la pista con Ron y Harry

- SI! Y son alocadas! – dijo Lavender

- ya se de donde has sacado las ideas – dijo Ron y Claudia le dio un zape

Las chicas empezaron sus coreografías y todos abajo las seguían, más de uno se equivocó, se cayó, rodó, se rió, era un desastre pero se estaban divirtiendo como nunca, la música cambiaba repentinamente de un jarabe tapatío, a la tarantela, luego a un baile cosaco ruso, luego una samba, de todo un poco y los chicos estaban hiperprendidos

- Harry la estas pisando jeje – decía Ron con una risita tonta al ver que aun persistía la torpeza de Potter

- Muy gracioso Weasley! – Dijo Harry – te recuerdo que no soy yo el que necesitaba una brújula para seguir el trencito en línea recta no en zig zag

- Tu sabes que es una brújula? – preguntaba Neville ya con tres Whiskeys encima

- No

- Una bruja montada en una escóbula – contestaba Neville

- QUE LOCO!

- JAJAJA

Los chicos seguían divirtiéndose a lo grande,

Rato después Hermione y Ron estaban en un sillón del rincón del lounge en pleno faje y riendo felices de la vida; por otro lado Ginny y Dean estaban bailando sin parar en medio de la pista y Claudia y Harry estaban también en el lounge pero en el extremo opuesto a Hermy y Ron

- Cada día estas mas loca! – susurró Harry

- Quizás si, pero por ti, te quiero con toda mi alma – dijo Claudia encantada de la vida mientras el pelinegro descansaba su cabeza en las piernas de la chica mientras conversaban

- Y yo a ti, no podría negarlo – dijo Harry

- Eso espero Harry James Potter! – Dijo seria la chica – no vine aquí arriesgándolo todo para hacer el ridículo

- No lo haces ni lo harás – dijo Harry – Y no me digas por mi nombre completo que en ti es signo de peligro

- en este caso es de alerta, no pienso permitir que juegues conmigo – le dijo la chica

- No lo he hecho y no lo pienso hacer – dijo agarrándola por la blusa y dándole un beso

- Ya vengo, voy a preparar un par de bebidas mas – dijo Claudia levantándose del sofá y yendo a la barra donde Neville y Luna estaban de lo mas entretenidos en medio de un beso

- ejem ejem – Claudia imitó la tosecilla idiota de la profesora Umbridge y ambos se separaron sobresaltados

- Si fuese grosero te diría una barbaridad... – dijo Neville recuperándose

- pero no lo eres mi querido Neville, sigan en su faje yo solo vine a preparar un par de tragos – dijo Claudia metiéndose detrás de la barra a preparar sendos Martinis para que Harry lo probase (Agitado mas no revuelto... a lo Bond, James Bond)

- CHICAS Y CHICOS! SE ME HA OCURRIDO OTRA IDEA LOCA! – La voz de Parvati se oyó en todo el salón – VAMOS A JUGAR UN JUEGO MUGGLE QUE SE LLAMA LA BOTELLA! ASI QUE TODOS SIN EXCEPCION SE SIENTAN EN LA PISTA PARA JUGAR¿OK?

- ¿VAN A JUGAR? – Preguntó Lavender también subida a la barra junto a Parvati

- SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

- SINVERGUENZAS! – dijo Parvati

- BUUUUUUUUUUUUUU

- BUENO TODOS SOMOS IGUALES ASI QUE NO SE DEN BAÑOS DE PUREZA CONMIGO, ADEMAS YO SOY SANTA - dijo Parvati

- SI? Y YO SOY UN HIPOGRIFO... – Dijo Lavender

- BUENO! VAMOS A EMPEZAR, EL JUEGO CONSISTE EN HACER GIRAR LA BOTELLA Y LA PERSONA QUE SALGA APUNTADA CON EL PICO TENDRA QUE DARLE UN BESO A LA PERSONA QUE FUE SEÑALADO CON EL OTRO EXTREMO¡SIN REPROCHES OK QUE SOLO ES UN JUEGO! – Dijo Parvati – LISTOS, YA!

Se sentaron en rueda los 20 en medio de la pista y Lavender le hizo un hechizo a la botella para que girase y se detuvo

- le toca a... Lavender... con Dean!

Los susodichos se acercaron y se dieron un beso eléctrico (de esos de los que te despegas como si te hubiese tocado la corriente jaja)

- ahora es el turno de Hannah besa a... Justin!

- UUUY – chillaron todos pues la cara de Ernie que era el novio de Hannah era de fritura... pues se podía freír un huevo en su cara de la rojez que tenia

- ahora es el turno de Ginny...con Seamus!

- se pasaron! – exclamó la pelirroja cuando fue a darle su beso a un ruborizado Seamus

- ahora es el turno de Susan con... Terry! –

- eso eso! – chillaban algunos de los amigos de Susie que sabían que le gustaba el Ravenclaw cuando se dieron el beso

- ahora es el turno de Padma con... Ron!

- Granger no te sulfures! – dijo Padma al acercarse a Ron quien estaba ruborizado al ver quien le había tocado besar

- ahora es el turno de Claudia con... Harry!

- Trampa trampa! – Chillaron Fred y Ernie – esta arreglado!

- Tuve suerte – dijo Harry acercándose a besar a su novia

- ahora es el turno de Katie con... Fred!

- Quéjate ahora! – dijo Hermione muerta de la risa cuando los dos ex compañeros de equipo se besaron

- UUUUY es beso no faje! – chillaron los chicos

- Envidiosos!

- ahora es el turno de Parvati con George!

- Me toco grande!

- NIÑA!

- Me refiero a que es uno mayor!

- AHHH

- Bola de malpensados – dijo Parvati risueña

- ahora es el turno de Hermione con...Ernie

- NI la toques mas de lo debido ok? – advirtió Ron cuando se acercaron y se dieron un muy breve beso

- De vaina se tocaron! – exclamó Claudia al ver ese levísimo contacto

- Bueno solo quedan Luna y Neville – dijo Padma

- Arreglado también! –

- Ilusos – dijeron estos cuando se besaron


	13. El salón de los Secretos

Que grandisimo pelón me eche en martes, sorry por esta...

**Julia Grint**: si, me convencieron, ademas cuando vean como termina la segunda... me matarian si no hubiera una tercera... que bueno que te sigue gustando y ojala siga asi

**John Croaker**: no estoy (creo yo) en ese foro, solo me comunicaron de su existencia y dije que esperaba no ser tan mala como para figurar en esa lista negra, te juro por Merlin (no juro por dios, soy atea) que fue haciendolo al azar y quedo asi, yo misma al erscribirlo me ataque de la risa... era demasiada casualidad pero lo deje asi... si puedo compartir (mentiraaaa) me alegra que te emocione tanto que exista una tercera... ojala tambien esa llegue a gustar...

**Delia**: fue mi cabeza... la cochina mente que tengo produjo la barbaridad q dijo Parvati, si, estoy muy contenta ya llevo 41 (y no estamos ni a la mitad aun del fic) por lo que podria esperar que fuese cumplido mi sueño de los 100 rw (¿estoy pidiendo mucho? no creo hay autores aqui con 350 400 y hasta mas rw por fic) y si hay 3era temporada (que barbaridad...)

**the angel of the dreams**: si, y aqui estoy de vuelta que disfruten el capitulo

_Y sorry los que ya leyeron... por el pelon de la otra historia_

* * *

**_Capitulo 13: El salón de los Secretos_**

La fiesta termino a las 5 de la mañana, todos sin excepción se quedaron a dormir en la sala, pues detrás de la puerta del bar estaba un dormitorio comunal y allí amanecieron y se quedaron buen tiempo después ya que la cruda o resaca era de proporciones épicas sin embargo nadie se quejó ya que se divirtieron muchísimo

La "amistad" entre Draco y Claudia se fue acentuando, pese a la natural e innata resistencia de ambos, descubrieron que tenían muchas cosas en común, Draco se colaba casi todas las tardes cuando Harry y los demás no estarían por allá, para verse habían usado un método algo copiado, obra de Draco: Monedas encantadas

- ¿Esto te parece familiar? – dijo Draco una tarde de principios de Octubre al salir del armario evanescente del dormitorio de chicas

- Si ¿De donde sacaste la idea? – le preguntó Claudia suponiendo la respuesta

- No te hagas la inocente – fue la respuesta de Draco

- Ok, no pregunto, ya se – dijo ella rendida

- Tengo un mejor lugar para encontrarnos, mas seguro y tranquilo, allá no habrá problemas de que nos descubran, vamos! – dijo Draco

- Ok, paseemos por medio colegio los dos juntos como los mejores amigos – dijo ella sarcástica

- No seas tonta, mira – saco su varita e hizo el hechizo desilusionador a ambos - así no nos verán!

- Mira que Capitán Peróxido me salio ingenioso chico! – Exclamó Claudia – Bueno

El Slytherin y la Gryffindor salieron y tomaron rumbo al cuarto piso, un pasillo algo abandonado donde habían varios retratos, se detuvieron en el de un caballero medieval que portaba una armadura con un escudo de armas, Draco tocó el lienzo por el escudo y apareció un pomo muy bien disimulado, lo accionó de inmediato y ambos pasaron al recinto que ocultaba el retrato

- ¿que se supone que es esto? – preguntó Claudia desconcertada

- La Sala de los Secretos, no se si te has leído la Historia de Hogwarts pero los fundadores del colegio y posteriormente los directores en época de Guerra usaban este salón como sala de reuniones del comité de Guerra que era conformado por algunos miembros del Consejo de Magos, que posteriormente paso a ser el Ministerio de Magia tal y como lo conocemos hoy, es bastante cómodo como veras

La sala era amplia y cómoda, contaba con un escritorio de caoba enorme y un librero al fondo había varios chaise longues y una mesa de reuniones a la izquierda, estaba decorado con cuadros representativos de guerra.

- Acogedor pese a lo que lo destinaban – Exclamó ella al notar el sitio

Ambos pasaron la tarde allí charlando de todo, Draco se empezó a abrir y a contar mas a cerca de su vida y el mismo, ella por su parte le narraba algunos episodios (sin importancia, claro esta) de su vida muggle junto a su madre y realmente tenían que admitir que se llevaban muy bien y disfrutaban de la compañía del otro, el no tenia que usar su mascara de indiferencia y frialdad y ella no tenia que usar la suya de bienestar y felicidad perpetua

- ¿por que dejaste a Crabbe y Goyle? No se suponía que eran tus amigos – le preguntó ella una tarde que hablaban de sus amistades

- Nadie en Slytherin es amigo de nadie, no es una cualidad que distinga a nadie allá, solo existe el interés, el poder, las artes oscuras y el servicio al Señor Tenebroso – dijo el – Realmente ninguno de ellos es mi amigo

- Es duro, yo se que es estar sin amigos, donde vivo no los tengo realmente pero sin embargo hago como si no importara eso – dijo ella – Pero es mentira que no importe, aquí me he podido dar cuenta que me es muy necesario y no puedo aparentar lo contrario a lo que siento

- Será por eso que nos hemos podido llevar tan bien – dijo Draco – es realmente increíble pero tenemos mucho en común, me has escuchado y comprendido como nadie, aunque no lo creas eso lo valoro

- Yo también opino lo mismo, nunca creí que tú fueses así – le contestó Claudia – Somos diferentes y a la vez iguales

La verdad es que entre ellos no había pasado nada, ni siquiera un beso, de veras se estaba convirtiendo en amistad nada mas, sin los rastros de la aventura que tuvieron una noche del curso pasado, aquello era precisamente: pasado, un pasado que no volvería jamás ¿o si podría volver?

Septiembre dio paso a octubre y con este el cumpleaños de Claudia, el cual coincidió (afortunadamente) con la primera visita a Hogsmeade programada para ese curso

- Feliz cumpleaños! – exclamaron Harry, Ginny Neville y Hermione cuando ella bajo a la sala común la mañana del 13

- Gracias chicos pero ¿quien les dijo que era hoy? – preguntó Claudia pero al ver la expresión de Hermione supo quien era la chismosa

- Primita querida, tu siempre con tu boquita floja – dijo ella burlona

- No tiene nada de malo! - exclamo Ginny – a todos nos gusta

- Es que es tan complejo! – dijo Claudia pues por fecha de calendario estaba volviendo a cumplir los 14 pero ya tenia muchos mas – No me gusta mi cumpleaños

- Bueno, pero hoy lo pasaremos en Hogsmeade y nos divertiremos ya veras – dijo Neville

Bajaron a desayunar al Gran Comedor donde un rubio la miró discretamente desde la mesa de Slytherin, dirigiéndole una breve mirada empezó a servirse el desayuno junto a sus amigos cuando llegaron las lechuzas del correo y dos de las lechuzas se detuvieron enfrente de ella

- ¿estás recibiendo correo? – preguntó extrañado Ron

Los chicos la miraron intrigados mientras ella estaba algo estática

- No tengo ni idea – dijo ella sorprendida y mas aun cuando vio que una portaba una rosa negra junto a una carta, se apresuró a quitárselas y abrió la primera

_Querida Claudia:_

_Feliz Cumpleaños! Espero no te hayas olvidado de mi, mi hermana me aviso ayer y quise felicitarte, te he extrañado y espero no hayas roto tu promesa de no olvidarte de mi que yo por mi parte no lo he hecho _

_Cuídate pequeña y disfruta este día en compañía de los chicos_

_Besos_

_Josh_

_P.D. espero te guste la pulsera, es tu regalo de cumpleaños_

- ¿De quien era? – preguntó Ginny como siempre de curiosa

- Josh, mandándome felicitaciones y esto – dijo sacando una bonita pulsera de plata con sus iniciales

Claudia abrió la otra y leyó la caligrafía estilizada en tinta verde

_Claudia:_

_Solo quería felicitarte por tu cumpleaños, espero la pases bien el día de hoy_

_D._

Claudia se puso pálida¡Draco Malfoy le había enviado una rosa negra enfrente de todo el colegio! Claro que nadie sabia que era el pero igual

- ¿sucede algo? – preguntó Harry al ver la expresión de la chica

- No, solo que no sé de quien se trate – dijo ella aprensiva – Y me dan miedo las rosas negras

Harry le quitó el pergamino de las manos y Hermione le echó un vistazo también pero ninguno de ellos encontró algo que les dijese de quien se trataba

- UUUY tenemos admirador secreto! – empezó Ginny con su chanza

Harry se sintió arder de rabia ¿Quien era el atrevido que le había enviado eso?

- No seas necia Gin – dijo Claudia al notar el cambio de actitud de Harry

Ella alegando que había olvidado su abrigo en la torre se dirigió a toda prisa al cuarto piso a la Sala de Los Secretos pero no halló a Draco allí y resignada volvió al vestíbulo con los chicos, Filch los registro exhaustivamente antes de salir y se subieron en los carruajes ya que dada las condiciones (Ya saben mortífagos sueltos y demás criaturas tenebrosas), no les era permitido ir a pie

Se fueron todos a Hogsmeade: Harry, Ron, Neville, Claudia, Hermione y Luna; allí pasearon por las tiendas, se metieron en todos los lugares excepto Zonko, el cual estaba sellado pero no sabían la sorpresa que le tenían preparada


	14. Apio Verde tuyo perdon! Happy Birthday

_**Hola a todos, como se estan portando muy bien dejandome sus reviews ¡Mañana les subo otro capitulo¿que tal?**_

**_delia: _**Gracias por todo, si, hay polemica por la rosa negra y el "admirador secreto" pero ¿ustedes creen que sea admirador"? Un rosa negra no es simbolo ni de amor, pasion ni atraccion yo lo veo como misterioso Sopresa? sera en Zonko? Yo no creo...

Gracias por creer en mi fic como para que les guste la idea de la 3era temporada ¡Yo creo que no hay historia aqui en que se precie de tener 3era temporada! siendo que el fic no es tan corto

**Julia-Grint**: Gracias, que digas que te gusta tanto asi me emociona y me anima a seguir escribiendo ¡gracias de nuevo!

**John Croaker**;: no me equivoque esta vez, ese es el titulo del capitulo, solo que la vez anterior se lo habia puesto al documento incorrecto, leelo y veras que es el de la historia,

tengo que dejar en suspenso, ya que si no, se aburririan si no hubiera expectativas ¿no creen? besos y cuidate

**the angel of the dreams** : Ok, si adivinaste de quien se trata la rosa¡Pero es negra por Dios! nadie en su sano juicio mandaria "por amor" una rosa negra... es macabro... ¿triangulo? Mmm preguntale a Draco que piensa a ver... podria ser o quiza sea percepcion... dejen que el tiempo todo lo dira.. besos y cuidate Isa, nos vemos

_Ahora si el capitulo de hoy... y mañana tambien habra!_

* * *

_**Capitulo 14: Apio verde tuyo... perdón: Happy Birthday to you**_

Pasaron el día entero en Hogsmeade, el clima era inclemente y los chicos tiritaban

- No soporto este frío – dijo Claudia tapándose mas con su bufanda y quitándose algo del aguanieve que traía encima – De veras que no

- ¿Por que no nos metemos en algún sitio? – Propuso Ron – Cualquier lugar estará mas caliente que esto

- No lo dudo, hace demasiado frío, estoy congelada – dijo Hermione – Miren! Por que no entramos a las Tres Escobas?

- Por mi entramos a una de las pailas del infierno ¡Pero ya! – chilló Claudia

Se sentaron en las Tres Escobas Harry, Ron, Hermione y Claudia y Harry fue a la barra a pedir cuatro cervezas de mantequilla, se las bebieron casi en silencio; había un silencio excesivamente incomodo y volvieron al castillo antes de tiempo

- Lo siento chicos, me voy al dormitorio, nos vemos en la cena – dijo Claudia al llegar a la sala común y subir directo al dormitorio, preocupada se echo en la cama y se quedo dormida casi al instante

- Claudia! Despierta! Harry convocó reunión del E.D. de emergencia, los Mortífagos atacaron el Hogsmeade y quiere que vayamos a la sala de los Menesteres – dijo Hermione despertándola totalmente alterada

- ¿Que? No puede ser... – exclamó levantándose a toda prisa, aun llevaba al igual que Hermione la ropa muggle con que fueron al pueblo

- No hay tiempo de cambiarse¡Vamos! – Hermione le metía prisa y salieron del dormitorio rumbo al séptimo piso como alma que lleva el diablo, al llegar todo estaba bastante oscuro

- ¿Que pasó?- preguntó Claudia asustada

En ese momento se encendieron las luces ¡Sorpresa!

- Que...? Oh vamos ¿Era mentira lo de los mortífagos y... Me asustaron! – exclamó Claudia recuperándose del susto

- te preparamos una fiesta de cumpleaños esta vez a ti! – dijo Fred acercándose con un vaso de Whiskey de Fuego y se lo entregó

- De verdad que me van a mandar a Alcohólicos Anónimos – dijo Claudia sonriendo y se bebió un trago de Whiskey – Con razón dicen que es de fuego! – dijo al sentir la fuerte bebida deslizarse por su garganta

Allí estaban, Harry, Ron, Neville, Dean (por Ginny claro, pues el y Claudia no tenían casi trato) Fred, George, Justin y Terry y por las chicas Ginny, Parvati, Lavender, Hermione, Luna

- Gracias chicos! De veras que no me esperaba esto – dijo Claudia contenta

- Bueno, como es tu fiesta tu decides que hacer! – dijo Parvati

- Ahh si? – Dijo Claudia – Uyy que bueno, eso me encanta! Travesura!

- Socorro! – dijo Justin

- Exagerado! Yo no haré nada malo – dijo Claudia

Los chicos partieron un pastel de chocolate enorme y empezaron a beber como si nada, como a la media noche Justin y Terry decidieron retirarse y como si esa fuese la señal esperada la cumpleañera se subió a la barra (Cabe decir que usaron el mismo sitio que para el cumpleaños de Hermione, la sala de los Menesteres pedida para tal fin) Todos estaban bastante briagos (Hasta Luna y Hermione ¿quien lo diría?)

- SEÑORES Y SEÑOS' PARA NO ENTRAR EN DETALLES, VAMOS A JUGAR UN DIVERTIDO JUEGO: STRIP VODKA POTTER, PERDON! – Dijo Claudia y todos los chicos se rieron – QUISE DECIR STRIP VODKA POKER, ASI QUE AL LOUNGE!

Ella bajo de la barra con un vaso de Whiskey y se llevo a los once al lounge, los acomodo a todos mientras barajaba un mazo de cartas

- El juego consiste en que cada quien toma una carta y según la pinta es la acción, trébol es un vaso de Whiskey, diamante significa que les toca quitarse una prenda de ropa, corazón es confesión a verdad o mentira y picas pasan en blanco al siguiente que le toque, o sea, se salvan ¿que dicen?

- Me apunto! – dijo George

- Y yo también! – chilló Fred

- Vagabundos, como les gusta la guachafita – dijo Claudia sonriendo – Todos ok?

Como la mayoría tenía bastante alcohol en su cabeza no pusieron reparos y se sentaron a esperar, Claudia trajo un par de botellas del bar y la puso en la mesa junto a su vaso, termino de barajar y puso la mitad del montón sobre la mesa

Ok empiezo yo por ser la de la loca idea – dijo Claudia y tomo una carta: Corazón!

- Verdad, mentira o picante? – pregunto Lavender

- Picante! – exclamó Claudia

- UUUY

- yo pregunto - dijo Lavender muerta de la curiosidad –¿Es verdad que has visto a Harry... Completito?

- Completito como Lily y James lo hicieron – dijo Claudia con desfachatez - Mejor que como dios lo trajo al mundo

- UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUYYYY

- Ya cállense! – dijo ella riendo mientras que Harry estaba rojo totalmente, un rojo del cual Ron hubiese estado orgulloso

Ron que estaba a su lado tomo la carta que le correspondía: Trébol!

Y se echo su buen trago, luego tomo Hermione: Corazón!

- Yo pregunto! Verdad, mentira o picante – dijo Ginny

- Verdad!

- Es verdad que te has puesto de ociosa a ver si Ron se hizo el tatuaje del dragón en la espalda?

- Si –

- Aja! – dijo Harry – Guardado lo tenían!

Luego Luna le toco pica, nada y siguió George: Diamante!

- mucha ropa mucha ropa! – empezaron a bromear los chicos para avergonzarle

- Ok – dijo George y se quitó la chaqueta de piel de Dragón que traía

Luego, Neville, pica y nada, siguió Dean que también le toco pica, Lavender Corazón!

- Yo pregunto! – Se adelantó Claudia – verdad, mentira o picante

- Mentira! – dijo Lavender

- Es mentira que te buceabas a Ronnie durante las pruebas de Quidditch y que te escondiste en los vestidores para verle mejor los bíceps y demás?

- es mentira! – dijo ella colorada

- uyy eso es cierto! – Chilló Parvati – Yo la acompañe

- aja! Y después lo niegan

Parvati Trébol! Y se echo su trago también, luego Ginny, Diamante!

- Ay no! – chillaron los gemelos pero Ginny se quito la bufanda tranquilamente

Luego Fred: Trébol! Su trago se mandó, luego Harry: Diamante! Y se quito la camisa dejando una camiseta de Metallica al descubierto (el muy bobo no llevó tanta ropa como las mujeres, y eso que nadie había planeado el juego)

- Me gusta esa camiseta! Es de Metallica I loooooove – gritó Claudia bastante alegre (Borracha diría yo)

Luego volvió el turno de Claudia, trébol; Ron, pica; Hermione, Diamante! Y se quitó el abrigo, luego Luna, pica; George, Trébol; Neville corazón!

- Yo pregunto! – Dijo Dean adelantándose – Verdad, mentira o picante

- Verdad!

- Es cierto que antes de salir con Luna tu te morías por Hermione?

- verdad – dijo el pobre algo apenado

- EEEEEEEESO TE LO TENIAS GUARDADO!

- CALLENSE!

Luego Dean, diamante; Lavender, Diamante; Parvati, trébol; Ginny, Corazón!

- Yo pregunto – se adelanto Ron – verdad, mentira o picante

- verdad!

- Es verdad que pese a que tu sales con Dean te sigue justando mi amiguito aquí presente Potter? – dijo el con la voz bastante tomada

- es Verdad –

- AJA! Tienes rival! Prepárate – dijo Fred a Claudia

Luego Fred, Corazón! –

- Yo pregunto – se adelanto Ron de nuevo – verdad, mentira o picante

- picante!

- Es verdad que tu tienes sueños húmedos con Angelina desde el baile de navidad hace dos años? Y que te dan ganas de llevártela a lo oscurito?

- verdad, esta buena la morenasha! – dijo Fred jalando un trago de gratis

Después de varias rondas la mayoría estaban bastante ebrios y algo aligerados de ropas: Harry y Ron solo quedaban en pantalones pues ya se habían quitado todo lo demás, Ginny, Hermione, Claudia y Luna les quedaba la camiseta y los pantalones, Parvati solo tenia el pantalón y sostén, Lavender tenia la camiseta y la falda y los demás estaban a un pelo de quedar como Adán

- Señores y señoritas, yo creo que mejor lo paramos aquí antes de que me acusen de las consecuencias que podría tener, así que a dormir la borrachera que yo estoy que me caigo – dijo Claudia tirada en el sofá – así sus virtudes, bueno, al que aun le queden, estarán a salvo


	15. Soledad

_Hola mis queridos lectores, hoy un capitulo mas de la historia (deberia decir mejoir saga, ya que consta de varias partes pero lo dejo en historia)_

_Julia-Grint : nadie se acuerda si esta realemente borracho, de todos modos no creo que se lanzen a decirselo frente a frente, me alegro de que siga gustando y aqui otro capi, hasta el lunes..._

_Eldar Lisswen Sariethel : Gracias por tu aviso, rastree la web y di con el link y lo subi al perfil, ojala jamas llegue a caer alli pero uno nunca sabe... besos y hasta el lunes_

_**Por** **favor, si a alguno de mis lectores no le ha gustado la historia o parte de ella, no se quejen en el foro: Los malos fics y sus** **autores sino conmigo, no quisiera ser vulgarmente humillada alli**_

* * *

**_Capitulo 15: Soledad_**

Las vacaciones se acercaban inexorablemente y Claudia preparó la última broma antes del fin de año... se la paso practicando ya que era un ejercicio muy complicado pero que si salía bien seria fenomenal... y si salía mal... quizás era hasta mejor de lo que pensaban...

- Harry ¿hay moros en la costa? – Preguntó Ginny que estaba escondida junto con el y Claudia para realizar la ultima broma

Harry miró el mapa del merodeador y negó con la cabeza, no había gente en ese momento que se pudiera acercar al tapiz donde estaban escondidos

- ¿Y Snape? – preguntó Claudia

- Ya viene – respondió Harry

- Ok, preparados, Ginny le haces el confundidor para evitar que se de cuenta y nos agarren

- Allí viene! – susurró Ginny excitadísima

- No dejes de mirar el mapa Harry – dijo Claudia

- _Confundus!_ – dijo Ginny cuando pasó Severus Snape

- _Cambiaus!_ – dijeron Harry y Claudia apuntando a Snape

Severus primero fue confundido debido al hechizo de Ginny pero la trasformacion fue infinitamente mejor...

Salieron corriendo rumbo al Gran Comedor y llegaron por medio de un atajo, antes que el profesor para ver su "entrada triunfal" convertido en una cosa horrorosa: estaba con su nariz, la cara de Argus Filch, el cabello de Hagrid y por último...

- DE QUE SE RIEN! – Dijo en el Gran Comedor en pleno pero fue peor para rematar tenía la misma voz de pito que el profesor Flitwick

Al final del desayuno la Profesora McGonagall se acercó a la mesa de Gryffindor

- Señorita Granger! – dijo visiblemente molesta mirando a Claudia – Sígame!

- Je, creo que pese a todos mis cuidados ya me gane una detención o algo peor – susurró ella a sus compañeros – Nos vemos en Herbologia

La Profesora McGonagall escoltó a Claudia hasta el despacho del profesor Dumbledore

- Gaseosas acidas – dijo McGonagall y la gárgola se apartó y ambas pasaron

- Señorita! Esta es la tercera vez en el año que atenta contra el profesor Snape... si se que fue usted – dijo Dumbledore aun calmado - ¿puedo saber a que se debe su empeño en conspirar en su contra?

- Ok no niego, fui yo pero a conciencia ¿No se ve mejor ahora? Ya no necesita cirugía plástica ¡Yo se la hice gratis! – dijo Claudia sonriendo

- Se fueron los gemelos Weasleys y quedo usted – dijo McGonagall – Quiero decirle que definitivamente se pasó

- Profe! – exclamó la chica – Ustedes tienen un mortífago traidor dando clases de DCAO en el castillo y yo no le puedo hacer la guerra mientras el le pasa toda la información que puede a Voldemort¿Sabia usted que el "profesor Snape" hizo un voto irrompible en el verano, desde la casucha esa que tiene en Spinner's End con Bellatrix Lestrange y Narcissa Malfoy? No, estoy seguro que no lo sabe así como no sabe que el voto era que tiene que encargarse de la misión de matarlo a usted si el que le fue encomendada esa misión fracasa

Ambos profesores se quedaron perplejos por un momento

- ¿como sabe usted para atreverse a afirmar eso? – dijo McGonagall

- Lo se, de primera mano pero no puedo decirles mas, solo que Snape intentara matarle antes de final de curso ¡Profesor tiene que creerme!

- No se habla más del asunto, el profesor Snape es de mi total confianza y estoy seguro que debe haber un error – dijo Dumbledore

- No me crea, esta bien, cuando se halla convertido en un cuadro mas quiero que me de la razón! – dijo Claudia molesta por la estrechez de visión de ambos profesores y salio del despacho sin decir mas

Los días pasaban veloces, Harry iría a la Madriguera pero antes de eso Slughorn preparó una fiesta de navidad para los de su club, en la cual podían llevar invitados, naturalmente Harry llevaría a Claudia y Hermione a Ron, sin embargo ninguno de los dos; es decir, Ron y Claudia estaban entusiasmados

- Es que odio esa manía de jalarle a alguien por que esté bien conectado o estupideces de esas, no sirvo para esas hipocresías – se quejo Claudia la víspera

- Si pero es que no hay manera de zafarme de ese compromiso – dijo Harry – ya me lo he perdido y no consigo escabullirme

- Entiendo, pero es asquerosamente falso de mi parte ir y aparentar que es perfecto y encantador – dijo Claudia – guerra avisada no mata soldado así que si suelto una de mis habituales pachotadas no te extrañe

- No podría, eres demasiado tú – dijo Harry – Ron también se anda quejando como un condenado por que se siente excluido

- tengo tiempo que no me meto con alguien, debería aprovechar la ocasión – dijo ella – al menos para divertirme un poco

- No te vayas a pasar! – Exclamó Harry algo asustado - ¿Y se van con nosotros a la madriguera?

- Mmm por mi parte quisiera ir pero si Herm no se arregla de veras con Ron no me quedara de otra que quedarme en el colegio ¡Que asco! – dijo ella pensando en la perspectiva

Una moneda se calentó en su bolsillo y se apresuró a despedirse de Harry

- te dejo! Tengo cosas que hacer nos vemos después – dijo y salio corriendo en dirección al castillo, lo que Harry no sabia es que iría a encontrarse con Malfoy, llego a la sala jadeando y se dejó caer en una de las butacas

- ¿Te arruine la velada? – preguntó Malfoy saliendo de detrás del librero con un grueso tomo en las manos

- No te vayas a poner sarcástico Draco, por favor – dijo ella – No vine aquí a discutir mi vida privada y lo que hago cuando no estoy aquí ¿Verdad?

- Es que estoy harto¿Me entiendes¡Harto! – Exclamó Draco – No soporto la presión de mi madre y mi padre, tengo que seguir las instrucciones del señor tenebroso y no lo he hecho por que tú me has convencido de evitarlo con todo tipo de excusas pero ya no sé que decirles!

- Draco por favor cálmate, no me gusta verte estallar – dijo la chica conciliadora – siéntate mientras preparo una taza de té ¿quieres?

El rubio asintió y ella se acercó a la tetera y preparo dos tazas de te y le tendió una a Draco mientras se sentaba a su lado

- Sé que fue difícil convencerte pero, es que la misión que tienes: Matar a Dumbledore! Yo no quiero verte convertido en un asesino, no cuando sé que tú realmente no eres así, no cuando podrías elegir el rumbo de tu vida por ti mismo, es tu vida y nadie más que tú tiene derecho a decidir que hacer consigo mismo – le dijo Claudia

- ¡Claro como tus padres no están en manos del Señor Tenebroso! Es fácil decirlo cuando no estás en peligro – dijo Draco molesto

- Ojala pudiera decir eso, pero no se si tu sabes que aun he tenido secuelas de la maldición que tu padre me echó en el ministerio en Junio – dijo Claudia – es fácil sabiendo que estando tan cerca de Harry y Dumbledore y siendo del origen que soy, pero no, se que no estoy segura pero igual lucho por lo que creo, aun a riesgo de mi vida

- Me entere por mi padre lo que te hizo, pero no sabia que aun sufrieras las consecuencias – dijo Draco algo incomodo

- Nadie, repito, absolutamente nadie lo sabe solo tu – dijo la chica – No quiero preocupar a los demás

- Comprendo – dijo Draco – pero te pido, no me sigas con el tema de que no avance en el plan

- No pienso decirte mas nada acerca de ese tema de lo que ya sabes – dijo Claudia molesta, dejo la taza y se levantó del sillón – Y no pienso cambiar de opinión tampoco – dijo saliendo dando un portazo

Harry, Ron, Hermione, Claudia y Ginny se fueron a la Madriguera a pasar las vacaciones, Claudia andaba ausente y preocupada por Draco Malfoy, sabía que podía aprovechar la Navidad para hacer algo estúpido y así en ese aislamiento llegó la Navidad

- Despertad! – Gritó Ginny Weasley – Feliz Navidad chicas!

- Feliz Navidad Ginny – dijeron Hermione y Claudia

- Nena que desganada, mamá esta preocupada – dijo Ginny

- He pensado ir a Grimmauld Place, necesito hablar con Sirius – dijo Claudia – pero pese a que soy mayor de edad sé que no puedo sin que me armen un tremendo lío

- Anímate! Mira, mama puso los regalos de todos bajo el pino para que los abramos todos juntos, quiere que bajemos ya – dijo Ginny

- Esta bien – dijo Hermione tomando la palabra – ve bajando, nosotras iremos enseguida

- Mira creo que será mejor que bajemos, nos esperan – dijo Claudia levantándose de la cama, se cambiaron con ropa muggle y bajaron a la sala

- Niñas! Por fin! – Exclamó la señora Weasley – Vamos a empezar a abrir los regalos

Harry recibió unos dulces de parte de Ron, el suéter de rigor de la señora weasley, un paquete con un surtido de bromas de parte de los gemelos, un estuche de cuidado de varitas de parte de Hermione y una esclava de plata de parte de Claudia, con los nombres de ambos grabados en el interior

Hermione por su parte recibió un perfume de parte de Claudia, un suéter de la señora weasley, un libro de parte de Harry y otro de parte de Ron (Los muy flojos lo compraron al mismo tiempo) y unos cosméticos de parte de Ginny

Claudia por su parte recibió un suéter de parte de la Señora Weasley, un libro de parte de Hermione (Ay como se nota que se parecen bastante) unos dulces de parte de Ginny, el acostumbrado paquete con cosas de Sortilegios Weasley por parte de los gemelos, un perfume de parte de Harry y un paquete extraño

- ¿Y ese¿De quien es? – preguntó Harry celoso al notar otra vez la caligrafía en tinta verde, ella lo abrió y descubrió una cadena con un dije extraño como de cristal, calido al tacto, agarró deprisa la nota que lo acompañaba

_Claudia:_

_Feliz Navidad, espero no hayas quedado enojada conmigo por lo de la ultima discusión, de verdad que no quisiera que eso pasase, espero que estés pasándola bien, yo me quedé, pero no por ello me olvidaría de tu regalo: es un dije que trasmite las sensaciones de la otra persona, yo tengo la pareja, póntelo que así yo sabré que te encuentras bien aunque sea con ellos_

_Cuídate, sabes que esta pasando fuera así que no te expongas innecesariamente_

_D.M_

_P.D. anexo va la descripción según el color que adopte el cristal, con el tuyo veras como me encuentro yo y viceversa, nos vemos cuando vuelvas_

- ¿De quien es? – repitió Harry receloso al ver que no era de ninguno de ellos

Claudia se quedó estática y sin decir nada echó a correr hacia el dormitorio a escribir una carta en el momento en que entró Hermione

- Ya, al menos dime a mí que te pasa – dijo Hermione

- te lo digo con una condición, no me vayas a criticar, cuestionar tildar de loca o lo que quieras – dijo Claudia y aspiró hondo antes de proseguir – Soy amiga de Draco Malfoy

- ¿QUEEE?

- Te dije que no gritaras

- Pero ¿Tú sabes...?

- He llegado a conocer a Draco mucho mejor de lo que tu crees y quiero ayudarlo, esta solo, confundido, lleno de problemas y en el fondo... muy en el fondo... casi llegando al piso; es una buena persona – dijo Claudia – Pero tiene una carga a cuestas que no se como hacer

- Su padre es un mortífago! Fue el mismo que te ataco en el ministerio – dijo Hermione – Y tu vas a hacer "labor de caridad" con su hijo ¡Si es el primero en decirte sangresucia!

- Saca cuentas ¿desde hace cuanto que no lo dice¿O cuando fue la última vez que discutimos? No Hermione, hace meses que eso cambió y no pienso renunciar a ayudarle – dijo ella resuelta – Sabía que no me entenderías

- El fue el que te regalo el colgante ¿verdad¿Y el de la rosa negra también? – Claudia solo asintió – Harry ya esta preocupado, piensa que podrías estar interesada en otra persona

- No lo estoy, lo que pasó, pasó – dijo Claudia – en el pasado

- Tu y... ¿Tu y Malfoy tuvieron algo? – preguntó Hermione con los ojos desorbitados

- Curso pasado, una cosa sin importancia – dijo Claudia – No te daré detalles

- No se que decirte, solo sé que cuando Harry se entere, por que lo hará, que no te quepa la menor duda, se armara un problema espantoso, Harry odia a Malfoy y Malfoy le odia a su vez ¿Que no te das cuenta¿Y tú crees que Malfoy es honesto¿Que esta jugando limpio? Yo no lo creo así y me extraña que tú, precisamente tú le tengas confianza – dijo Hermione rotundamente

- tengo mis razones, además conozco mucho mas de el de lo que te imaginas, pero no puedo traicionarle revelándote lo que se – dijo Claudia – Así como tampoco los traiciono a ustedes contándole nada a el, te lo juro

- llegara el día que te arrepientas de lo que haces Claudia y no creo que en ese momento, haya alguien para salvarte de la decepción – dijo saliendo mientras ella abrió un diario para desahogarse

_Viernes 25/12/1996_

_No conforme con vivir dos veces mi vida, la vida me pone a decidir ¿La amistad de Draco o mi relación con Harry¿Salvar a alguien de su destino de mortífago o ayudar a Harry destruyendo a sus enemigos? Vine con la intención de evitar que Draco se convirtiese en un asesino desalmado, un mortífago sin redención, evitar que Dumbledore muriese por su culpa y la de Snape pero me siento impotente y sola, sola en la propia cárcel de mi cabeza y de mis decisiones_

_Si ayudo a Draco, ayudo a Harry ya que podría volverse nuestro aliado contra Voldemort, pero si lo dejo, será un enemigo más _

_¿Que debo hacer¿Dejar a Draco a merced de su padre y el señor tenebroso u olvidarme de Harry para siempre? Todo conlleva una perdida y no sé que camino elegir, solo se que rodeada de gente, me siento mas sola que nunca_


	16. Al descubierto

**_Hola, gracias a todos por seguir leyendo y espero de veras que sigan alli con todo lo que vendrá_**

_Ahora los reviews:_

_**delia**: Sabes que entiendo tu problema de internet, asi que por eso no te mortifiques. Lo del cumpleaños a mi me parecio muy bueno y divertido (ojala a los demas, aparte de ti tb) si, Harry y Draco muestran diferentes facetas de su yo interior, sin embargo yo no me fiaria de Draco tanto. Hermione lereprocha ya que conoce a Draco y sabeque malo puede ser, aparte de que estima a Claudia muchisimo y no quiere verla heridapor Draco, no la traicionara,ella no es asi pero la aconseja igual. Dumbledore no cree en Claudia ya que confia ciegamente en Snape,asi como tampoco le creera a Harry en ese tema._

_Gracias por pensar que mis fics no llegaran alla pero igual temo (vi lo despiadados que son y veo a la primera parte de este fic, suceptible ya que similares tuvieron esa mala suerte)_

_**the angel of the dreams**: Gracias por alentarme,como te dijelo hare solo espero no tener que entrar en ese foro criticada de tan mala manera_

bueno ahorasi el capitulo... ojala no se impresionen

**_

* * *

_**

**_Capitulo 16: Al descubierto_**

- tenemos que ir al comedor¡vamos! – exclamó Ginny

Era el primer día del retorno a clases luego de las vacaciones, las chicas se dirigían al Gran Comedor charlando alegremente excepto Claudia que como de costumbre en las últimas tres semanas no había vuelto a sonreír, ni a bromear ni nada, no se sentía de ánimo, Draco lo había notado al despertar cuando se puso el colgante: estaba helado y gris, signo de que estaba deprimida y muy triste

Las Gryffindors llegaron al comedor y llegaron las lechuzas con el correo, cuando un búho real le dejo una carta a Claudia con la acostumbrada tinta verde, ella se la arrancó de la pata y leyó

_Claudia:_

_¿Se puede saber que te tiene tan triste? Se nota en tu mirada y se nota en el colgante, al paso que vas harás que coja un resfrío de lo helado que está, me tienes preocupado, no he querido escribirte mucho ya que sabia donde estabas y no quería ser tan obvio pero ¿podríamos vernos tu sabes donde después de la comida? Quisiera platicar contigo cuando salgas de encantamientos_

_Atte._

_D.M._

- Ya no lo soporto mas ¿que me ocultas? – dijo Harry visiblemente molesto

- Nada Harry, en serio – dijo la chica rápidamente guardándose la carta entre los bolsillos de la túnica y saco un pedazo de pergamino de su bolso y escribió

"_Te veré allí a esa hora, no se te ocurra merodear por donde no debes y por favor no vayas a mirarme y no me mandes lechuzas en medio de la comida"_

_Claudia_

- Se que me mientes, lo se, no eres la misma que conocí – reventó Harry y media casa Gryffindor lo miraba - ¿Quien te escribe tanto?

- Es solo insulsa correspondencia – dijo atándole la nota a la lechuza de vuelta

- No lo creo – dijo y se dio la vuelta

En Clase de Encantamientos (papelitos encantados)

_-"Cuanto te falta para salir?" - D_

_- "Media hora, no me apures" – C_

_- "Por que no te comes un surtido saltaclase y sales ya?" - D_

_- "Por que seria muy obvio" – C_

_- No seas así, es solo una vez y una sola clase, dile a Flitwick" – D_

_- Rayos que no! Y deja de mandarme los papelitos que Harry me esta viendo peor que en el desayuno" – C_

_- "Esta bien, te esperare la media hora que falta" – D_

Al sonar la campana sin dar tiempo a mas nada Claudia salió de Encantamientos sin notar que Harry se había echado la capa invisible encima y se disponía a seguirla, iba a averiguar que pasaba con su novia y el porque de su actitud tan peculiar

- Por fin llegas! – Dijo la voz de Draco Malfoy, Harry se quedó petrificado - ¿QUE DEMONIOS SE SUPONE QUE HACE MI NOVIA CON ESE INFELIZ MORTIFAGO? – Pensó Harry pero se dispuso a escuchar

- ¿te volviste loco¿Como rayos te pones al final del pasillo¿Y si alguien nos ve juntos te imaginas la que se arma? – exclamó Claudia molesta

- Por eso te mande los papelitos para que salieses de clase rápido – decía Draco

- No lo iba a hacer, estaba en clases además Harry esta muy receloso, creo que piensa algo raro

- "Como no voy a pensar algo raro si veo a MI novia con ESE?"- pensó mientras escuchaba atentamente la conversación entre el Slytherin y la Gryffindor

- Potter! Potter y siempre Potter! No sabes cuanto lo odio, lo odio y saber que sigues con el hace que lo odie mas! – dijo Draco

- No lo dejaría jamás – le replico la chica

- "Pero yo sí lo estoy considerando, me traicionas con este sin remordimientos" – pensaba el niño que vivió

- Bueno, no importa – dijo Malfoy y de improviso agarro a la chica y le plantó un beso creyendo que el pasillo estaba solitario

- ESO ERA LO QUE QUERIA VER! – Gritó Harry despojándose de la capa invisible ante el grito de horror de la chica que empujó a Draco

- Harry... no es lo que tu... – empezó a decir Claudia horrorizada, ella no se esperaba que Draco la besase ya que según ella eran solo amigos y menos que Harry estuviese allí

- NO ME DIGAS NADA! ERES UNA MALDITA TRAIDORA!

- Mira Potter, no te permito que le digas así! – dijo Malfoy enojado, el odiaba a su enemigo pero no iba a permitir que el ofendiese a su amiga... ¿Amiga?

- Tú no eres quien para decirme a mí como decirle a esta... cualquiera – dijo Harry sopesando brevemente el significado de sus palabras

- No Harry, de veras no...

- no me vuelvas a dirigir la palabra en lo que te quede de cochina vida – dijo y le agarró bruscamente por el brazo izquierdo subiéndole la manga – veo que aun no te has integrado a los mortífagos, pero es cuestión de días

- Yo nunca Harry..

- Tu nunca me traicionarías! – dijo Harry burlándose con rabia – Y además Potter para ti, como para el resto de mis enemigos Granger

- Enemigos...! – exclamó ella llorando de desesperación, su peor pesadilla hecha realidad

- Si enemigos, has pasado al bando contrario a mi, al besarte y me imagino que hasta revolcarte con este individuo, no me extrañaría ¿que le enseñaste¿Lo mismo que a mí¿Es bueno en la cama?

- CALLATE POTTER O TE JURO QUE NO RESPONDO! – Gritó Draco Malfoy – si hay algo que detesto es ver que alguien sufra por tu culpa y eso es lo que estas haciendo LARGATE!

- No me iré hasta terminar de decirle lo mucho que te odio Granger, TE ODIO! – Gritó Harry – estas muerta para mi!

- Harry por favor déjame explicarte...

- NO QUIERO OIR TUS EXCUSAS¿QUE ME VAS A DECIR¿QUE FUE UNA ALUCINACION¿QUE NO TE BESABAS CON EL¿QUE NO TE ESCRIBIAS? POR FAVOR YA NO TE CREO NADA –

- No le oigas Claudia – decía Draco tratando de levantarla del suelo donde se había dejado caer de cuclillas – No vale la pena

- CLARO! VAYAN A CELEBRAR EL HECHO DE QUE SE BURLARON DE MI QUIEN SABE CUANTO TIEMPO! ERES UNA DESGRACIADA MENTIROSA, NUNCA DEBISTE HABER VUELTO! – Gritó Harry

- Volví por que tenia algo importante que cumplir – decía Claudia intentando explicarse

- CLARO ME IMAGINO! TUS FANTASIAS SEXUALES CON EL HURON!

- NO TE PERMITO QUE LE HABLES ASI! – Chilló Draco apuntándole con la varita – ERES UN IMBECIL QUE NO SE DA CUENTA DE LO QUE VALEN LOS DEMAS, SOLO PIENSA EN SI MISMO "EL GRAN HARRY POTTER" ERES UN MISERABLE

- Harry! De veras yo no he hecho nada – intentó decir ella

- Potter para ti, repito – dijo Harry con una mirada dura que no daba cabida al perdón – No me vuelvas a hablar en tu maldita existencia, me traicionaste

- NO LO HE HECHO! LO JURO!

- No soy estúpido! Ví cuando se besaron! – dijo Harry perdiendo los estribos, sentía que le querían hacer ver algo que el acababa de comprobar – Me decepcionaste, eres una vulgar cualquiera

Claudia se quedo de piedra pero secándose las lágrimas con rabia se acerco a él decidida y le plantó una sonora bofetada, volteándole la cara

- LLEGARA EL DIA HARRY POTTER, QUE TE DES CUENTA DE LA VERDAD, OJALA ESE DIA NO SEA DEMASIADO TARDE PARA TI – Dijo la chica, Harry instintivamente se tocó la mejilla y se alejó de ellos hecho una furia

- Claudia... – se acercó Draco

- FELICITACIONES "MALFOY" CON TU ARRANQUE HAZ ROTO EL PACTO, HAS DESTROZADO MI VIDA Y ME HE QUEDADO SOLA, GRACIAS A ESTO MIS AMIGOS NO VOLVERAN A HABLARME Y TU ¿QUE ME PIENSAS DECIR? – Dijo ella enojada, dolida, demasiadas emociones – adiós

Se marchó por el pasillo resuelta, iría a la sala de los Secretos, sabia que Harry iba derecho a la Sala Común y no quería oír otra vez esa escena enfrente del resto de la casa así que opto por llegar al retrato y paso automáticamente y se dejo caer en un sillón, no se dio cuenta que un rubio la seguía y entró detrás de ella

- ¿Que no te dije que no quería verte¿O será que si vuelvo acá estaré expuesta a ello Malfoy? – dijo ella sin mirar, estaba tratando de no llorar mas, sus parpados ya estaban enrojecidos y algo hinchados pero eso no le preocupaba, le preocupaba su futuro allí, completamente sola

- Solo quería decirte que lo hice por que me nació, quería besarte, no hacerte daño, pero como siempre, Potter siempre tiene que ganarme la partida – dijo y volvió a darse la espalda para salir


	17. Estoy entendiendo mal ¿Tu?

**_Mil disculpas por no actualizar ayer... estaba muy enferma pero ya hoy estoy mejor_**

_**delia**: Si, Harry se paso de la raya a mi juicio, Draco tuvo la cortesia de defenderla pero igual, Claudia nunca a sido mujer que espere que la defiendan, ella sola se encarga de ello. No sabemos como se solucionara esto ni que repercusiones tenga a futuro... ¿O si sabemos?_

_**Julia-Grint**: Vaya! a todo el mundo le dara pena Draco ¿Se la merecera de veras? No hay problema por lo del review espero todo siga bien_

_**Lia Du Black**: Hola! bievenida nueva lectora! Gracias por tu review. Esto esta muy complicado, vamos a ver quien se pone de parte de quien y que sucedera entre estos chicos_

**_Y ahora viene la miniguerra..._**

**__**

* * *

**_Capitulo 17: Estoy entendiendo mal ¿Tu...?_**

- Co... como? – Preguntó ella sin comprender - ¿que tu qué?

Draco continuó de espaldas, mirando al posterior del lienzo del retrato que guardaba la entrada – Yo quería besarte, desde hace tiempo...

Aquella noche que paso lo que paso entre nosotros, algo cambió, no me preguntes que pero no pude hacer como si nada hubiera pasado, te odiaba, te odiaba a muerte y lo único que deseaba era verte sufrir, llorar lagrimas de sangre, quería tu destrucción pero algo en mi cambió, no pude verte como ese miserable gusano que mi zapato desea siempre aplastar, al principio lo atribuí al sexo, a todos nos gusta y aquella noche fue inolvidable

Luego aquella maldita fiesta, tu ibas con el idiota de Lovegood, el chico que mas detestaba en la casa Slytherin, te divertías, te reías como siempre solías hacerlo mientras yo estaba con Zabini en un rincón viendo todo, solo viendo, cantaste aquella canción y me miraste, no podía quitarte los ojos de encima, hasta Zabini se dio cuanta de tus intenciones ¿Seducirme¿Humillarme? Nunca lo sabré luego invitaste con un gesto a Potter y el también intentó acaparar tu atención y debo admitir que lo logró, y fue cuando decidí intentarlo yo también, jugué todas mis cartas ¿quien es Potter para estar delante mío¿Quien es Potter para que las chicas suspiren por el¿Quien es Potter para aspirar a algo? No es nadie y hoy con su estúpida actitud lo demostró, aquella noche tuve un momento tu atención y me dije que volverías a ser mía, que seria yo quien pusiese los términos, que seria yo el que tuviera el control no una estúpida sangresucia

Pero en ese momento sucedió algo que yo no me esperaba, tu y Potter salieron a la pista a bailar una ridícula canción y se besaron, yo me di cuenta que allí, entre ustedes dos había algo y me propuse separarlos, lo haría para disfrutar del placer de quitarles un gusto a dos de mis mas grandes enemigos, allí fue mas férrea mi determinación, luego tuvimos el fin de curso, mi padre fue a Azkaban luego de ser capturado en el Ministerio, el día que os atacó en busca de la ansiada profecía, yo sentí mas rabia e indignación que nunca en mi vida: Por su maldita culpa mi padre estaría preso, nuestro apellido deshonrado y por los suelos y jure que no descansaría hasta verlos completamente destruidos a todos ustedes, Potter, Weasley, Granger y tu, pero algo salio mal

Claudia abrió la boca con intención de decir algo pero Draco le hizo un gesto y siguió escuchando

Luego nos vimos en Madame Malkin aquel día, supe que algo me pasaba y que tendría que averiguar que era, en el Vagón de Prefectos el día de nuestra vuelta yo ya tenia una importantísima misión que cumplir y solo pensaba en ello, hasta que oí la conversación que sostenían la comadreja y la otra sangresucia: Que ustedes por fin estaba juntos; sentí mi sangre hervir y luego te encontré sola en un pasillo te lleve a la sala de los menesteres y ví mi oportunidad de vengarme en ese instante: Te obligaría a dejarle, así cumpliría con mi deseo de separarlos a cambio de mi silencio pero no contaba con que tu eras tan peligrosa como yo, cuando me hiciste ver que yo llevaba las de perder algo en mi hizo que te respetara: Parecías una verdadera Slytherin, taimada pero peligrosa, decidí continuar mi trato al nivel de quedar de aliados y así comprar tu silencio, pero al mismo tiempo teniéndote cerca, no para vigilarte: Para conocerte, como mi padre solía decirme que había que tomarse su tiempo para estudiar al enemigo y descubrir sus debilidades, aunque yo sabia a priori que la tuya era Potter

Claudia no pudo evitar que se le escaparan algunas lágrimas de pena, esto era más de lo que humanamente podía soportar, Draco se acercó y con un leve gesto le secó la que corría por su mejilla izquierda

- No es justo! No me toques! No es justo que me digas esto... – empezó ella

_**Soy tu mejor amigo**_

_**Tu pañuelo de lágrimas**_

_**De amores perdidos**_

_**Te recargas en mi hombro**_

_**Tu llanto no cesa, yo solo te acaricio**_

_**Y me dices por que la vida es tan cruel con tus sentimientos**_

_**Yo solo te abrazo y te consuelo**_

_**Me pides mil consejos para protegerte **_

_**De tu próximo encuentro sabes que te cuido**_

- Draco, no... No puedo creer que tú me estés diciendo esto, yo pensé que de veras habíamos sido amigos, pero veo que lo que me dijo Hermione se cumplió: Tú me demostrarías que no eras lo que yo creía de ti, que no eras ese chico bueno en el fondo que yo creía que era mi "mejor amigo" en estas últimas semanas

_**Lo que no sabes es que yo quisiera ser **_

_**Ese por quien te desvelas y te desesperas**_

_**Yo quisiera ser tu llanto**_

_**Ese que viene de tus sentimientos**_

_**Yo quisiera ser ese por quien **_

_**Tú despertaras ilusionada**_

_**Yo quisiera que vivieras de mi siempre enamorada**_

- No me malinterpretes! No sabes todo lo que quiero decirte aun – dijo Draco algo azorado y Claudia no entendió nada

- ¿Que sucede¿Te pasa algo? – preguntó ella olvidando momentáneamente el problema

_**Tu te me quedas viendo**_

_**Y me preguntas si algo me esta pasando**_

_**Y yo no se que hacer si tú supieras que me estoy muriendo**_

_**Quisiera decirte lo que yo siento**_

_**Pero tengo miedo de que me rechaces **_

_**Y que solo en mi mente, vivas para siempre**_

- Si, pero no se como decírtelo, no es fácil para mi por muchas razones... – empezó a decir Draco acercándose a ella

_**Por eso es que yo quisiera ser **_

_**Ese por quien te desvelas y te desesperas**_

_**Yo quisiera ser tu llanto**_

_**Ese que viene de tus sentimientos**_

_**Yo quisiera ser ese por quien **_

_**Tú despertaras ilusionada**_

_**Yo quisiera que vivieras de mi siempre enamorada**_

_**Yo quisiera ser tu llanto, tu vida**_

- Me gustas, no te puedo ver como a un a amiga por que de verdad siento algo por ti, no me pidas que lo defina por que ni yo mismo podría hacerlo, no me enseñaron a ser sensible, no me enseñaron a tener sentimientos, ni a demostrarlos ni a nada de esas cosas, pero no pude evitarlo – dijo Draco – Y no pude aguantarme mas

Claudia se quedó estupefacta y perdió el habla momentáneamente

- Tu...

- Si – dijo Draco acercándose a sus labios – Quiero tener una oportunidad de estar contigo

- Pero tu sabes que yo a quien quiero es a... – dijo Claudia pero evitó decir su nombre, le dolía pronunciarlo, le dolía recordarlo, le dolía saber que lo había perdido para siempre

- Yo sé que tu solo ves al inepto de Potter, lo sé! – estalló Draco y se separó bruscamente de ella – Por eso es que me da mas rabia contra el! Tu lo quieres y él no confía en ti ¿No te diste cuenta que no esperó una explicación de tu parte? No, no lo hizo pues el no cree en nada que no sea el mismo Claudia, si él te quisiera como se supone, te habría escuchado, aunque sea por no dejar pero no lo hizo

- Nunca lo hará, el te odia y no vera mas allá de lo que creyó ver – musitó ella

- Entonces ¿tu crees que el merece que tu derrames lagrimas por el cuando el no confía en ti y no le importa un comino como estés¿Crees que el se ha dado cuenta de que has estado deprimida¿Crees tu que el se ha dado cuenta que ya ni comes¿Que eres una sombra de la Claudia que todos conocen? No lo ha hecho – dijo Draco ácidamente – abre los ojos y date cuenta que solo se ha preocupado por su pellejo ante una eventual batalla contra el Señor Tenebroso

Claudia bajó la cara, es cierto que se habían distanciado, Dumbledore ocupaba buena parte de su tiempo mostrándole recuerdos y demás, ella incluso se había adelantado y había tratado de investigar en la sección prohibida de la biblioteca lo posible sobre Horcruxes sin éxito, todo para el, para ayudarle a sobrevivir pero el ni enterado

- Tienes razón – respondió Claudia – No hay perdón

- Yo te levantare, así como tu me has levantado hasta ahora, no te dejare sola en esto, no te dejare hundirte por culpa de el – dijo y la abrazó por primera vez en su vida – te lo prometo


	18. Rebirth

**_Voy a llorar de la emocion! LLEGUE A 60 RW! UN RECORD PARA MI!_**

_la emocion es tan grande que no tienen ni idea de lo feliz que me siento en este momento, gracias por este regalo_

the angel of the dreams: Gracias! bueno, quise poner un titulo que no dijese tanto... tu sabes... no me gusta hacer lo que se espera de mi, por eso nadie cante victoria, tengo varias sorpresas preparadas

**delia**: Gracias! Me alegra que te haya enternecido, les confieso algo, este Draco fue a peticion de un amigo (notese la O) mio que decia que Draco tenia corazon, segun su vision construi este Draco Malfoy del cual aun no han visto mucho realmente... lo conoceran en los proximos capitulos, si, Harry a veces puede ser medio animal, pero que se le hace, igual se le adora. Gracias, estoy recuperandome, ya casi puedo hablar (no es resfriado, es amigdalitis y creo q tendre q operarme)

**Julia-Grint**: Gracias! yo tambien adoro a Draco, a su manera pero le adoro (cosa que hace5 meses atras no crei decir) y trato de reinvindicarlo a mi vision (y a la de mi amigo q me inspiro, cuyo perosnaje favorito es DM) Gracias y aqui tienes otro capitulo

**John Croaker**: Hello! ya te extrañaba, bueno, realmente no me gustan las fiestas, pero en el fic necesito emplear mi imaginacion (soy la mujer mas aburrida q conocerias, peor q Hermione la de JK) , gracias por seguir, por un momento pense que habia llegado a aburrirte pero me alegro de saber que no es asi, disculpa si llegue a dudar de ti, espero que tus estudios vayan bien ya q tampoco quiero perjudicarlos¿te parecio que iba muy rosa... entonces me odiaras... y no digo por que aun) el hombre que no haya hecho una burrada que tire la primera piedra. Ahora si me despido cuidate mucho

**-Montse90-:** Claro que actualizo pronto, a diario, incluso ahora los sabados tambien por lo que espero que mis lectores esten satisfechos con esto, aqui otro capitulo, cuidate mucho

bueno gente espero esten satisfechos aqui mas del fic...

**_

* * *

_**

**_Capitulo 18: Rebirth_**

**__**

Después de llorar y maldecir, después de gritar y reventar, Claudia se hallaba mas tranquila en la sala de los Secretos aun, no había querido bajar a la cena y Draco amablemente (N.A./ si este niño se sigue comportando así... voy a cambiar la mala opinión que tengo acerca de el) había ido a buscar la cena para ambos

- ¿Como te sientes? – preguntó Draco al entrar

- Bien, ya rebote o sea, caí, toqué fondo y voy para arriba de nuevo – dijo ella recobrando su buen animo

- me alegro, ya que te toca otra escena, Potter se lo comentó a sus amiguitos en la cena, la comadreja y su hermanita pobretona tenían unas caras... pero Granger no ¿Ella sabe algo? – preguntó Draco

- Bueno, en Navidad a alguien se le ocurrió la fenomenal idea de juntar todos los regalos y abrirlos en conjunto y vieron el paquete tuyo y como ellos saben que nadie mas me enviaría nada recelaron, yo subí a la habitación que ocupaba y Hermione se fue detrás y yo capitulé y le conté que tu y yo nos tratábamos bien, hasta ahí – dijo Claudia

- Ahh eso explica todo – dijo Draco – Pero serénate, si ellos te dan la espalda significa que tampoco les importas y para eso mas vale estar solo

- ¿Lo dices por experiencia? – dijo Claudia con una sonrisa

- Graciosa, si ya lo sabes ¿para que preguntas? – Dijo Draco mirándola con el ceño fruncido

- Sin esa expresión te ves mas guapo así que por favor, no me obligues a explicarte también que ese ceño crea arrugas en la piel – dijo Claudia – Y es mejor prevenirlas

- Arrg no empieces que me suenas a Parkinson – dijo Draco – toda frivolidad

- No seas necio, ni que fuera Miss Barbie: all Plastic girl – dijo Claudia

Ambos rieron y comieron alegremente divirtiéndose

- Me sorprende tu cambio de actitud, hace dos horas estabas deshecha y ahora fría e imperturbable – dijo Draco después de terminar de cenar – eso lo creo de mi ¿pero de ti?

- Van a conocer el lado oculto de la luna, o sea, mi otra versión – dijo Claudia – Potter se va a arrepentir de lo que hizo, y seguiré con el descalabro aunque sea sin su ayuda

- Eso me gusta, siempre que no me pongas el pelo verde como el año pasado – dijo Draco sonriendo seductoramente – Mi hermoso rostro se ve alterado con ese look

- Señoras y señores: el retorno de _soy-malfoy-y-estoy-podrido-de-bueno _– dijo Claudia y le lanzó el cojín que tenía entre las manos

- No puedes negar que lo estoy – dijo Draco con cara de que era lo mas obvio del mundo

- Si Mr. Perfección – dijo Claudia – Estas sobradamente bueno, no te falta ni te sobra y eres el deseo de la mitad del colegio ¿satisfecho tu ego?

- No hasta que sepa algo – dijo Draco más serio - ¿Que va a pasar contigo y conmigo? (Que conste que el niño le tiene horror al "nosotros" en connotación de pareja)

- ¿que tu quieres que pase¿Que nos veamos a escondidas como amigos pero aparte de eso haya carrera anotada y no solo llegar a tercera? – preguntó Claudia poniéndose visiblemente mas seria

- Que queee?

- Que si lo que quieres es divertirte un buen rato con una nueva amante, con una amiga con derecho – dijo Claudia sin pelitos en la lengua – o sea, seguir derechitos a la cama y después como si nada?

- ¿No te da algo expresarte así? – preguntó Draco algo intimidado por la falta de tapujos de la chica a la hora de tocar esos temas

- No, es la verdad desnuda y punto – dijo ella seria

- Me hace falta acostumbrarme – dijo Draco – Aun no has contestado a mi pregunta

- Mmm será que aun no lo he decidido o será que tú aun no haz expresado tu pensamiento tal y como lo tienes en tu cabeza así como lo hice yo – dijo Claudia

- Hay un problema

- No me lo digas que ya me sé el cuento completo, por algo lo meten en todos los fics: "Mi padre... los demás mortífagos... El señor tenebroso..." bla bla bla – dijo ella atajando y con algo de burla en la voz cuando pronunció las excusas

- Si es así ¿Y que son los fics? – preguntó Draco

- Mejor olvídalo – dijo Claudia – estamos en uno y no tiene gracia que te dé el concepto de lo que los demás están leyendo

- Se me olvidaba que tú eres la que ideó esto – dijo Draco

- pero bien que te gusta!

- Ok pero volvamos a lo nuestro – dijo Draco - ¿que va a pasar con esto?

- No lo se, realmente no estoy pensando en eso en este momento – dijo ella – vamos a dejar pasar algo de tiempo y ya se verá, no quiero tener ligaduras a nada ni a nadie, lo hice y mira como acabó todo

A la mañana siguiente una sonriente, perfectamente arreglada Claudia salió de la sala de los Secretos rumbo al Gran Comedor, un pequeño grupo de la mesa de los leones murmuraba al verla llegar tan feliz. A pesar de haber pasado la noche en la sala el cabello lo llevaba perfectamente liso mediante la poción alisadora, cambiando por completo su look anterior de suaves ondas por un peinado de raya lateral y se movía acorde a como ella caminaba, al igual que su capa. Su falda se había vuelto mucho más corta, ahora la llevaba poco más de 15 cm. más arriba de la rodilla. Los dos primeros botones de su blusa los llevaba desabrochados, y su corbata aflojada. Ella sin embargo se desenvolvía muy segura de sí misma, como si no se percatará de las miradas indiscretas

- Bueno ¿quien de ustedes me deja de hablar y quien no? – dijo directamente Claudia sin dar los buenos días siquiera

- Claudia ¿que... que te paso? – dijo Hermione al notar la trasformación

- Nada, solo me arreglé un poco – dijo levantando la pierna para pasar al banco a sentarse a desayunar, haciendo que su falda se le subiese por el muslo hasta bastante arriba

- ya veo – dijo Neville aun incrédulo e intuyó las intenciones de la chica

- Bueno, yo soy el primero en decirle a Granger que no le hablaré como esa bien lo sabe – dijo Harry bastante perturbado, el cambio de la chica lo desconcertó e hizo que la sangre se le subiera de temperatura: Se veía tan bien! Pero era para Malfoy, no para él la nueva imagen – "MALDITO MALFOY!" – Chilló para sus adentros

- Ah no me extrañaba Potter – dijo fríamente la chica y Harry volteó a verla impresionado: había usado el mismo tono que solía usar Draco Malfoy... - "repito MALDITO MALFOY! – Dijo de nuevo para si

- Yo apoyo a Harry – dijo Ron – Se ha pasado al bando de los enemigos y como enemigo será tratada

- De ti también me lo esperaba... Weasley – repitió la chica con la misma entonación que al anterior - ¿quien más se apunta?

- Tu y yo tenemos que hablar! – dijo Hermione – A solas, claro

- No hay problema Herm, después de Encantamientos – dijo Claudia e hizo un movimiento deliberado: como se hallaba sentada FRENTE a Harry, se levantó con "cuidado" a tomar la jarra e inclinándose lo suficiente como para que Harry perdiese momentáneamente la concentración al ver "Ese frente" allí casi encima suyo, luego se volvió a sentar como si nada y siguió desayunando

- Neville, aun no se de ti ¿que dices? – preguntó Claudia medio indiferente

- Quiero hablar contigo – declaró este

- Perfecto, cuando salgamos de Herbologia – dijo Claudia

- COMO PUEDES SER TAN HIPOCRITA! – Chilló Ginny Weasley haciendo que todos voltearan a verla – TE PRESENTAS ENFRENTE DE TODOS CON TU CARITA DE YO NO FUI SABIENDO LO QUE HICISTE!

- Ginny, haz el favor de no comportarte como una vulgar verdulera, si deseas discutir esto conmigo, hazlo en privado – dijo Claudia imperturbable – Pero el resto del Comedor te esta mirando comportarte así

Ginny se volvió a sentar resoplando – Ok, Granger ¿Y cuando podremos discutir esto?

- Deja que termine de desayunar al menos, no quiero interrumpir mi comida por nimiedades como hacerle entender a la gente cosas como esa de la que quieres pelear – dijo Claudia tranquilamente

Claudia termino de comer, Ginny desde que había alzado la voz estaba lista y a una seña de ellas, ambas salieron por las puertas del vestíbulo rumbo al lago

- Harry! Se van a pelear! – chilló Neville

- No lo creo – dijo este – y en ese caso no me importa si arman un espectáculo

- No estaría tan seguro de que no lo harían – dijo Neville y echo a correr detrás de las chicas


	19. Fighter

**_Hola! despues de un asueto por dia feriado aqui estoy de nuevo_**

**__**

**_Y gracias a mi nuevo lector por su review_**

_Alfesibea: Hola! Bienvenido a mi fic y mil Gracias por tu review! Me alegro que te guste ese personaje, es de mi completa autoria (de hecho... soy yo) Claro que el fic sigue y ahora es que a esta historia le falta por contar... Gracias de nuevo y nos vemos mañana!

* * *

_

**_Capitulo 19: Fighter_**

- Ahora si, me vas a decir por que no debo insultarte? – espetó Ginny

- Dame el argumento por el cual SI debes y según yo te diré – respondió la chica

- EANGAÑASTE A HARRY CON MALFOY¿¿TE PARECE POCO? YO TE CREIA MI AMIGA, SOPORTE QUE ESTUVIERAS CON EL SIEMPRE Y CUANDO FUERA FELIZ PERO NO, NO PODIAS CONFORMARTE! – Gritó Ginny rabiosa

- No lo engañe, no estoy saliendo con Malfoy – dijo Claudia tranquilamente – Y yo no tengo la culpa de que el se haya fijado en mi y no en ti... Weasley

- SI LO HICISTE POR QUE EL NOS CONTO QUE LOS ENCONTRO BESANDOSE AL SALIR DE ENCANTAMIENTOS AYER¿O ME LO PIENSAS NEGAR? – Gritó Ginny

- Baja la voz, no estas diciéndoselo al colegio en pleno sino a mi – le dijo Claudia – Y no niego algo que YO no hice

- Mira, no tengo nada que ver contigo para mi moriste el día que hiciste algo así ¡Éramos tus amigos y tu nos traicionas con el hurón! Que despreciable te has vuelto, lo lamento por Hermione – dijo Ginny y recogió su mochila – No tengo nada mas que decirle a una traidora como tu

Se acerco a ella y le estampo una bofetada a Claudia, haciéndole girar el rostro, Claudia se toco el lugar de la bofetada y la miro con odio

- Cuando te enteres de tu error, cuando dejes la ceguera que te contagió Harry, ese día te sentirás como una cucaracha te lo aseguro – dijo Claudia con una mirada gélida – Pero no esperes que ponga la otra mejilla

Ginny se marchó bufando y Neville la acompañó de vuelta al castillo junto con Luna, ambos la miraron pero se abstuvieron de hacer comentario alguno

- Pensé que le devolverías el golpe como a Parkinson el año pasado – dijo la voz de Harry Potter saliendo detrás de un árbol cercano donde había espiado la conversación entera

- No estoy para tus estupideces Potter – dijo Claudia – Por que no te marchas con tu amiguita, esta deseosa de consolarte ahora

- No son estupideces! – exclamó Harry

- Creo que no me dejas opción LEVICORPUS! – dijo y Harry quedó colgado boca abajo

- Yo quería preguntarle a los murciélagos como es la vida de cabeza, para ver si entiendo la mía claro esta – dijo Claudia sentándose en la hierba mientras Harry colgaba de los tobillos casi a su lado

- BAJAME INMEDIATAMENTE! – Exigió Harry

- No quiero, estoy dejando que todo el colegio vea el modelo de los calzones del gran Harry Potter – dijo ella en medio de las risas de los alumnos que allí se arremolinaban

- "un Pottercito se balanceaba... colgado de los tobillos... como veía que resistía la chica lo dejo otro ratito" – empezó a canturrear la chica burlándose aun mas

- QUE ME BAJES MALDICION! – Gritó Harry enojado

- Ok, tus deseos son ordenes – LIBERACORPUS! – Potter cayó en el suelo enredado con la túnica, hecho un completo lío de ropa

- Eso no se hace – exclamó jadeando Harry -¿por que lo hiciste?

- Por que me dio la gana, fin de la historia – contestó ella

- Igual que empezaste a salir con Malfoy ¿que dijo su padre cuando supo que en verano ataco a la ahora noviecita de su hijito adorado¿Pidió que le visitaras a Azkaban? O te relacionas directo con Narcissa y Bellatrix Lestrange

- Harry ¿A ti te han hecho alguna vez un test de inteligencia? Por que de pana que hubieses sacado 3/300 y si seguís diciendo idioteces así te bajara mas el promedio – dijo Claudia

- No me insultes Granger! – dijo Harry sacando la varita y apuntándole a la chica

- ¿Me quieres retar a duelo? Ok, lo acepto pero primero me oirás quieras o no – dijo Claudia - ¿Tu quieres que me relacione con Malfoy? Acuérdate lo que te dije una vez... "tus deseos son ordenes", si tu de verdad deseas eso, dímelo y lo haré, te lo aseguro – dijo Claudia

- Haz lo que te venga en gana – dijo Harry - ¿piensas batirte en duelo conmigo sabiendo que eres mala en duelos?

- Bueno, para que veas SI lo hago ¿Y que? – Dijo Claudia - ¿quieres que me relacione con Draco?

En ese momento venia Malfoy acercándose por la explanada

- Potter¿Que haces aquí con ella? – Dijo Draco al alcanzarles – No creo que tengas algo que decirle

- Tienes razón Malfoy, te la dejo – dijo Harry echándoles una ultima mirada de odio a ambos y se marcho por el mismo camino que Ginny

- tenemos un duelo pendiente Potter! – le gritó la chica antes de que se fuera

- Bueno, yo me tengo que ir tengo algo que hacer – dijo Draco despidiéndose

- No hay problema, yo me quedare aquí – dijo Claudia – Nos vemos después

Draco se marchó contento a la lechucería a enviar la dichosa carta, después de varios meses de espera al fin saborearía las mieles del triunfo

- Por fin ha llegado mi hora – dijo Draco satisfecho

Durante varios días las cosas fueron muy pero muy tensas, Claudia no solía comer en le Gran Comedor para evitar las miradas de odio por parte de Ron y Harry sino que prefería ir directamente a las cocinas, rehuía de su contacto pero cuando era vista, simplemente aparentaba frialdad y distancia, como si nada estuviese pasando

- Claudia por Merlín ¿Que sucede? – Dijo Hermione al alcanzarla en el lago donde esta se encontraba poco más de dos semanas después, cuando por fin la hallo sola – ¿Por que Harry dijo todo eso al igual que Ginny?

- Nada, solo que decidí mostrarle a Potter de lo que se pierde, si no quiere escucharme allá el, significa que le importo un cuerno – Dijo Claudia

- ¿pero que paso? – volvió a preguntar la castaña

Claudia le contó completamente el lío

- Solo espero que logren arreglarlo pronto – dijo Hermione – Se que ambos quieren aparentar que no les duele cuando en el fondo no es así, déjame intentar algo! – dijo y echó a correr en dirección al castillo

Después de varios días, Claudia seguía andando con Malfoy, pues era el único que le dirigía la palabra, aparentando indiferencia absoluta pero una de esas noches no pudo mas y decidió no ir a dormir a la torre de Gryffindor, con tal de no ver a sus ex – amigos hablando mal de ella y se fue de vuelta cabizbaja y en el séptimo piso se encontró con Harry

- ¿que haces tu aquí? – le preguntó Harry

- ¿Yo? Vine a dormir aquí, no soporto estar en la sala común donde todos me cuestionan y hablan mal de mí sin saber – dijo la chica con los ojos húmedos de lágrimas

Harry en el fondo de su alma no soportaba verla así, ambos se miraron y son decir nada entraron a la sala de los Menesteres

- ¿Por que¿Por que me engañaste? – dijo Harry entristecido

- No lo he hecho, te lo juro – dijo Claudia con lagrimas en los ojos – Pero tu eres incapaz de oírme

Harry cedió a su impulso y la asió contra si, se acercó a ella de manera algo ruda y la besó con furia...


	20. Solo quedate en silencio

_**Holas mis queridisimos lectores! aqui otro capi mas de la historia y bienvenido un nuevo (a) lector(a)**_

_**the angel of the dreams** : Bueno, sinceridad le tengo cierta cosa a Ginny, pero no totalmente, es algo a medias pero necesitaba hacerlo, sorry a los fans de la pelirroja, tarde en actualizar por los feriados (tu q eres de la isla sabes de q hablo... el 1 el 3 y 4 de mayo no trabajo) besos y hasta el viernes_

_**delia:** No te preocupes, entiendo que a veces no puedan postear, si le dolio lo que le hizo y ya sabras por que, que bueno que te hayan gustado esos fragmentos, yo me diverti al escribirlos... ah Ginny espero que reaccione algun dia pero no lo se, en cuento a Draco... es un misterio y no puedo develar, solo dire que esta dividido en su interior... ya sabras por que... Bueno, aqui sabras QUE PASO EN LA SALA! Si, Hermione sigue saliendo con Ron, es mi fic con Spoilers pero sigo mandando yo y ellos siguen saliendo por ahora... Lavender no esta interesada en Ron... pero ya sabras de ello _

_**Gisse**: Gracias por votar para la encuesta! los resultados saldran mencionados en unos capitulos mas adelante (para dar chance a que sigan votando) El cambio, bueno, te explico, Claudia tiene la costumbre de que cuando algo FRACASA se reiventa la imagen, como un rito para empezar de nuevo ¿entiendes? es parte de su ser, en cuento a la conversacion de Neville y Claudia, no la mencione ya que es repetir lo que ya sucedio. De todos modos ya veras..._

_**Hasta el viernes! (mañana es feriado en mi ciudad por lo q no puedo actualizar) Besos!**_

* * *

**__**

__

_**Capitulo 20: Quédate en silencio**_

Harry cedió a su impulso y la asió contra si, se acercó a ella de manera algo ruda y la beso con furia, ella se quedó en blanco, no podía reaccionar, poco a poco el fue bajando la intensidad y ese beso se hizo más delicado, más natural, más placentero, poco a poco ella le fue respondiendo y él dejó sus muñecas libres, si ella quería huir podía hacerlo, pero contrario a lo que pensó él, ella echó sus brazos al cuello de este y se acercó aún más.

Ha...rry... dijo Claudia entre besos, sus manos aún estaban en su cuello y sus dedos se introducían en los negros cabellos de él..

El continuaba con su labor sin decir nada, se dedicaba a sujetarla y corresponder al apasionado beso que ella le daba. Había perdido toda conciencia, la razón, el orgullo y el convencionalismo, la rabia, el odio, la decepción, los celos; todo, absolutamente todo mientras se besaban así

Continuaron así hasta llegar a la cama, se separaron ligeramente, sus alientos se mezclaban y los ojos de él se veían encendidos, por un momento un rayo de lucidez pasó por su mente y trató de separarse de la chica por lo que ella lo sujetó mas fuerte contra su pecho, Claudia estaba demasiado excitada para permitirle marchar, lo atrajo hacia si con cierta violencia y volvió a colocar sus manos en el cuello de él. Esta vez, Harry James Potter no se pudo contener, la apretó más contra sí volviendo a unir sus labios con los de ella, de una forma ardiente, aunque con una suavidad casi imposible si consideramos toda la pasión y sensualidad que desbordaban ambos.

Poco a poco el beso pasó de ser excitantes roces a un contacto mucho más íntimo y profundo, una conexión única que los transportaba al mas allá, a la dimensión mas lejana de todo; ella no era más Claudia la traidora y el no era más Harry el traicionado, eran simplemente un hombre y una mujer en el ritual más natural del mundo: un beso, un beso ardiente y dulce; cálido y frío; tranquilo y desesperado. Ambos estaban de pie, en medio de la habitación, las manos de él viajaban de sus hombros hasta sus caderas, rozando ligeramente los senos de ella, haciéndola gemir.

Claudia estaba completamente aturdida, sus manos se movían con desesperación y empezaron a remover la túnica de Harry, la cual cayó al suelo de un solo tirón. Sentía extrema ansiedad de sentir de nuevo su piel, su olor, su textura suave, Las manos de él empezaron a descender de sus caderas, mientras ella sin dejar de gemir por las caricias de Harry acariciaba su fuerte espalda por encima de la tela.

Harry abandonó sus labios y comenzó a trazar un camino por la mejilla, besando, acariciando, lamiendo, llego hasta el cuello donde se entretuvo, mientras esta se entregaba por completo a las sensaciones que él le producía.

El estado salvaje en que se encontraba Harry hizo que olvidara el detalle de quien era ella para el desde el día anterior: su enemiga y dejara su orgullo donde fuere para volver sobre ella como una fiera acechando a su presa, lo que ella sentía al tenerlo tan cerca, como en ese momento era indescriptible.

Harry acostó en la cama, y la dejo debajo de su cuerpo, aprisionándola, volvió a besar su cuello esta vez con una pasión algo más intensa, la tomo de las muñecas y las apoyó una a cada lado de ellos, mientras el continuaba, poco a poco ella fue cediendo y volviéndose a entregar, él dejo sus brazos tranquilos y se concentró en acariciar con una mano el muslo de ella mientras que la otra trataba de soltar un poco la blusa del uniforme, pues la túnica había quedado en el suelo rato atrás

- ¿Como me pones así Claudia¿Como haces para que no pueda dejar de besarte y acariciarte cuando en este momento te amo y te odio con la misma intensidad? – preguntó en un susurro Harry

- No digas nada, solo disfrutemos este momento aunque sea por ultima vez – le suplicó Claudia callándolo con un beso

Podía apreciar los ojos entreabiertos de ella, turbados por el deseo, sus mejillas arreboladas, su esbelto cuerpo, su agitada respiración. Ella lo asió hacia si y volvió a besarle, él lo acepto dejando fluir todo el deseo que había controlado esos instantes, se colocó encima de ella y volvió a besarla hirviendo de ansias al igual que ella, nada, nada se comparaba a lo que su mas grande amor y en este momento su enemigo le hacía sentir en ese momento. Él no se limitó a sus labios, bajó por su ya explorado cuello mientras la acariciaba con sus dedos. Claudia, podía sentir claramente las reacciones que provocaba en el debido a la posición en la que se encontraban.

Acariciar no fue suficiente para Harry y reemplazó con su boca el trabajo que hasta hacia unos instantes sus manos llevaban a cabo en sus senos. Esta vez los gemidos de ella no eran acallados por los labios de él, y eran claramente oídos por Harry cuyo deseo iba en aumento. Un claro ejemplo de lo mucho que la deseaba es que no podía soportar un segundo mas así, sin embargo una parte de el se negaba a apurarse sino al contrario, a disfrutar el momento y la oportunidad que les daba el destino por un fugaz momento

Ella no aguanto mas la demora y le desvistió con la mayor rapidez, sus dedos temblaban de tanto que trataba de contenerse sin éxito Esta vez fue él quien retiró las últimas prendas que le quedaban a ella. Ella se quedó inmóvil, mirándolo fijamente, lo sintió más cerca y en toda su plenitud, ese hombre era realmente demasiado. Y antes de que pudieran notarlo, sus cuerpos completamente desnudos estaban en la cama acariciándose mutuamente con frenesí

Él bajo la mano hasta la intimidad de la chica y volvió a acariciarla de un modo mucho más intenso, lo que provocó en ella mayores gemidos que los que tuvo anteriormente, él se acercó más a ella y le abrió con delicadeza las piernas, las cuales obedecieron a sus peticiones, él se acomodó encima de ella y sin dudarlo más se introdujo en ella con desenfreno, ambos empezaron a moverse con ansias, el se desesperaba al igual que ella, ambos querían mas y mas, sus cuerpos se acoplaban perfectamente y con solo mirarse ya sabían que sentía el otro, como si siempre se hubiesen conocido, de ese modo, esa conexión tan única y especial que los que se aman profundamente pueden tener; pronto, quizá mas pronto de lo que pensaban el se derramó en ella lo que consiguió un gemido de él y un pequeño grito de excitación de ella y se quedaron ella recostada en el pecho de el, completamente exhaustos

- ¿No puedes dormir verdad? – preguntó la voz de Claudia al notar la respiración desacompasada de su compañero de cama

- No, realmente no – contestó el chico de espaldas a ella

_**Te encuentro despierto me dices lo siento con una lagrima derramas me abrazas me hielo, me pides un beso y yo me quedo sin respirar  
**_

- Bésame – le pidió ella – Déjame conservar un buen recuerdo de ti

_  
**Solo espero un momento Solo dime no es cierto  
**_

Harry se volteo a verla, sin decir nada y le acaricio el rostro antes de acercarse a sus labios para besarla, el también lo deseaba aunque no lo admitiese, la quería y la necesitaba tanto como ella a el

_  
**Solo quédate en silencio 5 minutos acaríciame un momento ven junto a mi  
te daré el ultimo beso el mas profundo guardare mis sentimientos y me iré lejos de ti  
**_

- Te amo, aunque nunca lo creas te amo y no ha pasado nada de lo que tu crees, no puedo negar que por ti estoy así – dijo Claudia

_  
**Tengo tanto miedo y es que no comprendo que fue lo que yo he hecho mal  
Me abrazas me hielo, me pides un beso y yo me quedo sin respirar  
**_

Harry se acerco más a ella y la abrazó con fuerza contra su pecho, la quería sin lugar a dudas pero ¿Y Malfoy¿Y ese maldito beso¿Que significaba el en su vida?

_  
**Solo espero un momento Solo dime no es cierto**_

- Dime que Malfoy no te ha tocado... por favor dímelo – pidió Harry

- Con la verdad, Este año no ha pasado nada, realmente no ha pasado nada, ese fue un beso de improviso que yo no me esperaba, pero el no significa nada para mi, en cambio tu si – dijo Claudia 

_**Solo quédate en silencio 5 minutos acaríciame un momento ven junto a mi  
te daré el ultimo beso el mas profundo guardare mis sentimientos y me iré lejos de ti**_

El la volvió a besar pero una duda asaltó de pronto su mente

- ¿Este año? Quieres decir que tú y él, el curso pasado... – preguntó Harry impresionado

- Sigo con la verdad, decidí cobrarme las que me debía humillándolo en su ego, e hice algo que nunca se le olvidará y que me consta que le ha mortificado bastante, eso es lo que me ha mortificado tanto durante el curso, pese a que no éramos nada y ni siquiera era novia de Josh para ese entonces, la culpa y los nervios no me han dejado en paz, creo que ahora, pase lo que pase entre nosotros, podré continuar tranquila – dijo Claudia_  
__  
**Dame tu mano, devuélveme el aire, di que me amas, que no eres culpable  
por lo menos un momento dime que esto no es cierto.**_

Harry se quedo frío, significaba... que si lo habían hecho, habían estado juntos, ella había sido de él, de Malfoy por un momento

- ¿Quieres decirme entonces que si lo hicieron? – preguntó Harry sintiendo que se le nublaba la vista de la ira

- Corrección, le di a demostrar que una mujer puede ser tan fría y arrogante como el, que una mujer puede usarlo para que sienta en carne propia lo que pasa una mujer cuando la tratas así – dijo Claudia – Pero algo me dice que no estas dispuesto a perdonarme y lo entiendo, pero al menos ya sabes que era lo que me pesaba en la conciencia y en estos momentos Draco y yo solo somos amigos, solo amigos, solo puedo quererte a ti y eso hasta él lo sabe

- No me digas más nada por favor – dijo Harry poniéndole el índice en los labios para callarla – No lo hagas por favor, no hablemos por hoy, solo quiero que estemos juntos

_**Solo quédate en silencio 5 minutos acaríciame un momento ven junto a mi  
te daré el ultimo beso el mas profundo guardare mis sentimientos y me iré lejos de ti**_

- Lo siento, pero guardare mis sentimientos y me iré lejos de ti... - musitó la chica en un susurro muy pero muy bajo


	21. Secuestro en Hogwarts

**_Hola! aqui yo de vuelta con otro capitulo del fic..._**

_**-Montse90-** Gracias! No pense que fuera considerado tierno, pero me alegra que sea asi! Claro que esto sigue... ahora es que falta lo bueno... _

_**the angel of the dreams**: Hola! (El 3 no se trabaja en Pampatar, yo trabajo alli y por lo tanto no tenia que ir) ¿Mary Sue significa que la prota del fic es la escritora o algo asi? No lo sabia (mi ignorancia en cuanto a esos terminos es gigantesca, si sabes que es un fic Lemmon por fa tambien decime de que trata) Besos!

* * *

_

**_Capitulo 21: secuestro en Hogwarts _**

Habían pasado la noche en la sala de los Menesteres, pero muy diferente a cualquier otra, había algo que la había convertido en especial, muy especial, fue una hermosa noche, donde se amaron hasta el cansancio, se sintieron, se volvieron a tener el uno al otro... durmieron abrazados, mezclando sus alientos, los olores de sus pieles, los sabores de sus seres, habían compartido toda la mayor intimidad posible y quien lo diría! Esa se convertiría en una noche inolvidable para ambos

Al día siguiente había excursión a Hogsmeade, Claudia se levantó temprano de la cama, echó un ultimo vistazo a Harry quien aun dormía apaciblemente, busco su ropa entre el lío de prendas que estaba desperdigadas por la habitación y se vistió silenciosamente, mitad feliz al recordar la noche que habían pasado y mitad triste al saber que ya no seria mas de ella, nunca mas y fiel a su forma de ser empezó a cantar una hermosa canción para el

_**Prayed for an angel **Pedí un ángel**  
To come in the night **Que viniera en la noche  
**And shine some sweet light on me **Y brillara una dulce luz en mí  
**Found only strangers **Encontré solo extraños**  
Then you came to me **Luego tú llegaste a mí**  
Just when I'd given up, you gave me love **Justo cuando me había rendido,  
me diste amor _

_**My world was tumbling down **Mi mundo se estaba_

_derrumbando**  
You turned it around baby **Tu le diste vueltas baby**  
**_

_**You, you're some kind of miracle **Tu, tu eres una especie de milagro_  
_**You are, you're a miracle to me **Oh baby tu eres, tu eres un milagro **  
**para mí _

_**Sweet revelation **Dulce revelación**  
That look in your eyes **Esa mirada en tus ojos**  
Your touch in the night **Tu toque en la noche**  
I find the sweetest salvation **Encontré la mas dulce salvación **  
In your arms baby **En tus brazos, baby **  
Warm as the morning sun, your tender love **Cálido como el sol de la mañana,_

_tu tierno amor **  
Came and just lifted me up **Llegó y me levantó **  
Look what you've done baby** Mira lo que haz hecho, baby  
_

_**You, you're some kind of miracle **Tu, tu eres una especie de milagro_  
_**You are, you're a miracle to me **Oh baby tu eres, tu eres un milagro **  
**para mí _

_**You brought joy to my heart **Trajiste gozo a mi corazón **  
I found love in your arms **Encontré amor en tus brazos **  
See what you've done to me **Mira lo que me haz hecho **  
You set my soul so free **Pusiste mi alma muy libre **  
You came and you gave me the love that I need **Llegaste y me diste el amor _

_que necesito  
_

_**You, you're some kind of miracle **Tu, tu eres una especie de milagro**  
You are, you're a miracle, a miracle to me**, tu eres, tu eres un milagro, un _

_milagro para mi**  
Baby you are, a miracle to me** Baby tu eres, un milagro para mi_

**_  
_**- Eres el mejor regalo que he recibido Harry – dijo antes de marcharse cerrando la puerta tras de si – Te amo, nunca lo dudes

- Me alegro de saberlo – musitó Harry que había oído todo, absolutamente todo sin que la chica lo supiese

La chica se dirigió a la Torre de Gryffindor y allí encontró al grupo completo excepto Harry

- Neville! – Exclamó Claudia al verle - ¿Vas a Hogsmeade?

- No pensaba ir, Luna tiene que practicar con McGonagall – contestó el

- Por que no vas conmigo, tenemos tiempo que no hablamos – dijo Claudia – Me hace falta salir de este encierro

- Ok magnifico – dijo Neville

- Hola Hermione, mira ¿vas a ir a Hogsmeade? – le preguntó la verla llegar

- Si, pero que yo sepa ella no tiene nada de que hablar contigo, además ira conmigo – dijo Ron bajando de los dormitorios de chicos

- por lo visto, contigo la pelea esta perdida – dijo Claudia – No importa, no voy a tratar de hacerte oírme por que es en vano

- Tienes razón, pierdes todo tu tiempo – dijo Ron

- Vámonos Neville, es inútil estar aquí – le dijo Claudia – Bajemos a desayunar

Llegaron al Gran Comedor, desayunaron y tomaron uno de los carruajes para ir al pueblo, llegaron a Hogsmeade y se metieron en varias tiendas, ya era casi la hora de volver al castillo cuando de pronto todo se oscureció

- Neville! – Gritó Claudia nerviosa

- Aquí estoy! – se oyó la voz de Longbottom

- tenemos que huir! No sé pero esto no me parece nada bueno! – dijo Claudia

- Tienes razón! – repitió la voz de Longbottom

No muy lejos de allí...

-CHICOS! – gritó Hermione aterrorizada pero ninguno de sus tres amigos estaba allí

El tumulto era inconcebible, todo estaba a oscuras y el hechizo Lumos no funcionaba, era como quedar atrapada en una noche, algo oscuro y horrendo sucedía pero nadie lograba entender que, la mayoría gritaba pidiendo auxilio o llamando a sus compañeros pero nadie podía ver nada y estar a ciegas en esas condiciones no es agradable

- NEVILLE! – Gritó Claudia pero no tuvo respuesta

Mientras tanto en el castillo, el equipo de Quidditch de Gryffindor, capitaneado por Harry Potter tenía entrenamiento previo al partido contra Ravenclaw

- ALUMNOS DE HOGWARTS, SE LES INFORMA QUE DEBEN ABANDONAR DE INMEDIATO LOS TERRENOS Y DIRIGIRSE A SUS REPSCTIVAS SALAS COMUNES DONDE SE LES INFORMARA LO QUE SUCEDE, LES RUWEGO QUE SE DEN PRISA – Se oyó por el megáfono mágico la voz amplificada de la profesora McGonagall

- ¿que estará sucediendo? – exclamó Ron nervioso

- No lo se chicos pero mejor démonos prisa – dijo Ginny

A toda prisa se dirigieron a la sala común de los Gryffindors y allí estaba la Profesora McGonagall

- Alumnos, tengo que avisarles que ha habido un ataque en Hogsmeade por parte de los Mortífagos – los murmullos se apoderaron de la sala - ya el Ministerio envió Aurores y miembros de la patrulla de seguridad mágica pero igual, hay demasiados alumnos fuera y tememos seriamente por su vida – dijo McGonagall – les agradecería que hicieran un parte de los alumnos que saben fueron a la excursión al pueblo

- Un momento! – Dijo Harry – las chicas!

- Que pasa con ellas – preguntó Ron

- Hermione esta en Hogsmeade! – exclamó Ginny cayendo en la cuenta

- Oh no! – dijo Ron al notarlo

- profesora están para Hogsmeade, Parvati Patil, Lavender Brown, Dennis Creveey, Neville Longbottom, Hermione y Claudia Granger, los demás ya habíamos vuelto o no fueron – dijo Seamus Finnigan

Harry palideció, tanto Hermione como Claudia estaban en el pueblo

- Ojala no les pase nada malo – exclamó Ron

- No, no es posible, no cuando ya lo habíamos arreglado todo – dijo Harry dejándose caer en una butaca

- Bueno, yo me debo retirar, les advierto que nadie puede salir de aquí mientras tanto – dijo la profesora McGonagall

- ¿Te arreglaste con ella? – preguntó Ginny algo enojada

- Bueno si, pero creo que ella no lo sabe, o quizá si, no sé, es tan confuso! – Dijo Harry – No debí hacerla a un lado sin oírle, no fue justo de mi parte

Ginny se limitó a oírle enfurecida, quizás mas adelante todos supieran la verdad

- Solo nos queda esperar y rezar que todo salga bien y que todos vuelvan sanos y salvos – dijo Lavender

Una hora después llegaron una tropa de alumnos de Hogwarts custodiados por unos Aurores y empezaron a revisar los partes que les habían hecho los alumnos de cada casa a sus jefes para corroborar que no faltase ninguno

- ¿ALGUIEN HA VISTO A HERMIONE Y A CLAUDIA GRANGER? – Preguntó McGonagall al notar que eran las únicas que faltaban, Dumbledore quien en ese momento estaba regresando al colegio, al notar la expresión de la profesora cayó en la cuenta: Voldemort

- Yo ví a Hermione por ultima vez salir de las Tres Escobas rumbo a la tienda de plumas – dijo Parvati quien estaba con Lavender, aun conmocionadas

- Profesora, yo estaba con Claudia – exclamó Neville – pero la perdí, no supe mas de ella después del ataque, todo se puso oscuro y nos perdimos

- tenemos dos alumnas menos, tanto Hermione como Claudia deben estar en poder de los mortífagos – dijo Dumbledore


	22. Busqueda infructuosa

_**Hola mis queridisimos lectores, me alegro de tener tantos reviews asi que aqui otro capi!**_

_Y ahora a responder reviews! _

_**John Croaker**:GraciasJohn,queria pedirte disculpas por lo de msn el otro dia, estaba conectada por el celular y tus mensajes me llegaron tarde, espero no estes enojado conmigo y ojala tengamosoportunidad de charlar, estare gustosa, ahora es que viene lo bueno_

_**the angel of the dreams**: Gracias por todo! y no hay problema, yo entiendo_

_**Julia-Grint**:Ay aun no podran saber donde las tienen pero les propongo algo¿quien adivina donde estan?No creo que se lo imaginen (solo a mi retorcida cabeza se le pudo ocurrir)_

_**delia**: Gracias! y sabes q entiendo tus problemas con la PC, Draco ¡tendra algo que ver! bueno no dire que, como ni nada por ahora, es una sorpresa (de las tantas)A mi ma parecio bonito lo del cap ese de la sala y"medio reconciliacion" pero que se le hace... en cuanto a lo de Remus / Tonks, es buenaidea, pero dejame desocuparme de los fics para empezar algo nuevo, es que empecela semana pasada uno y quiero terminarlo aligual que este antes de empezar otronuevo pero te juro quetratare de hacerlo pronto_

_**alfesibea**: jaja el final ahora es que falta, pues VIENE LA TERCERA! asi que aun hay fic para rato, y si no puiblico la tercera, juro que me odiaran, al ver como termina esta temporada... (risa diabolica) _

_besos y abrazos a todos en dondequiera que esten... hasta el lunes!_

* * *

**_Capitulo 22: Búsqueda infructuosa_**

- tenemos dos alumnas menos, tanto Hermione como Claudia deben estar en poder de los mortífagos – dijo Dumbledore

- No puede ser – exclamó Harry a Ginny y Ron - ¿que haremos?

- No lo sé hermano, pero me estoy muriendo de la angustia – dijo Ron

- Algo me dice que Malfoy tiene algo que ver y lo averiguaremos al precio que sea – dijo Harry saliendo rumbo a las mazmorras

Ginny y Ron echaron a correr detrás de el, bajando por los escalones de piedra, sus pasos reverberaban por la guarida de las serpientes de Slytherin, el frío se les metía en todas partes pero nada de eso era comparado con la angustia que sentían los tres en ese momento

- Malfoy! – exclamó Ginny y Harry se adelantó al ver al Slytherin salir de una de las mazmorras

- DIME A DONDE LAS LLEVARON! – Gritó Harry con toda la ira del mundo – DIME MALDITO INFELIZ MORTIFAGO TU LO SABES!

- De que hablas Potter ¿Ya estas viendo visiones o que? – preguntó Draco Malfoy

- QUE ME DIGAS A DONDE SE LAS LLEVARON!

- A QUIENES IMBECIL! – Gritó Malfoy, no comprendía por que estaban esos tres de esa forma

- A Hermione y Claudia – dijo Ron apuntándole con la varita – Tu lo sabes ¿verdad?

- ¿Que¿¿Qué paso? – preguntó Malfoy sin entender

- Si, ahora dinos qué ¿no lo sabias? – exclamó Ginny

- Yo vengo de la sala común, no estuve fuera de las mazmorras en todo el día y no he visto a nadie aun – dijo Draco molesto – Sigo sin comprender

- OK YO TE LO HARE COMPRENDER DEESGRACIADO! – Dijo Harry agarrándolo por el cuello de la túnica y estampándolo contra la pared

- NO HARRY SUELTALO! – Chilló Ginny

- NO LO HARE HASTA QUE ME DIGA A DONDE SE LLEVARON A HERMIONE Y A CLAUDIA Y PARA QUE – Dijo Harry sujetándolo cada vez mas fuerte

- ¿Se las llevaron? – preguntó esta vez Draco – ¿Como?

- NO TE HAGAS EL INOCENTE QUE NO TE QUEDA MALFOY, DINOS DONDE ESTAN! – Gritó Harry estrangulándolo

- Yo no he hecho nada, menos a Claudia ¿quien dices que se las llevaron? – dijo Draco

- Los mortífagos atacaron Hogsmeade y de todos los alumnos, faltan ellas dos nada más y Dumbledore piensa que fue un ataque preparado para secuestrarlas – dijo Ginny con desconfianza

- No puede ser... – dijo Draco

- El papel de niño inocente no te queda Malfoy así que por favor, dinos ya, yo se que tu lo debes saber – dijo Ron

- No se nada, no se nada! – dijo Draco y por primera vez parecía que fuese verdad, se le veía nervioso y se pasaba la mano por el cabello en un gesto de nerviosismo nunca antes visto en el

En ese instante Draco soltó un pequeño grito, los chicos creyeron que se debería a su marca (pues Harry seguía en sus trece de que Draco-es-un-mortífago) y rápidamente sacó de su cuello un colgante el cual les era extrañamente familiar a los tres Gryffindors

- Esta aterrada! Creo que jamás se había puesto así! – exclamó Draco Malfoy al sentir que el cristal estaba helado y de un color gris ceniza

- ¿que es eso¿De quien hablas tú? – dijo rápidamente Ron

- Esto es un colgante encantado hecho por elfos, la pareja se la regalé a Claudia en Navidades y está helado y gris, significa que sea donde sea que esté, esta mas asustada que nunca – dijo Draco mirando el colgante

- Ya me parecía haberlo visto en alguna parte – dijo Ginny

- Bueno, sabemos que ella esta viva pero ¿Y Hermione? – dijo Ron sacando conclusiones

- Puede que te parezca pesimista pero si esta así de asustada puede ser que la estén torturando o quizás este frente a Voldemort – dijo Harry – Y eso no nos sirve de consuelo

Draco estaba silencioso y recargado de la pared...

- ok dinos entonces donde están ¿esto lo preparaste tu¿Tú la engañaste para que¿Para que Malfoy? – le dijo Harry lo mas fríamente posible

- te repito que no se nada y si lo supiera... tampoco te lo podría decir pese a todo – dijo con la cara descompuesta en una gesto inescrutable

- Y ella seguramente creyendo en ti... que tonta – dijo Ginny – Sigues siendo la misma sabandija de siempre

- YO NO SE NADA Y NO QUIERO QUE SIGAN ATORMENTANDOME! – Gritó Draco – NO SE NADA¿ME ENTIENDEN? NADA!

Draco echo a correr de nuevo rumbo a su sala común dejando a los Gryffindors allí sin comprender

- Yo si creo comprender lo que le paso y sinceramente no me gusta para nada – dijo Harry – Vámonos a la sala común, creo que tendremos que esperar que Dumbledore

- Exacto! – Dijo Ginny – Vamos a contárselo a Dumbledore

- Yo iré, ustedes vayan a la torre antes de que los pillen fuera – dijo Harry

Ron y Ginny fueron rumbo a la torre, directo a la sala común mientras que Harry tomaba el camino al despacho del director, pero se quedo fuera al oír unas voces discutiendo en el despacho

- Dumbledore, tienes que comprender, no será fácil hallarlas – decía la voz de Rufus Scrimgeour – No podemos decir que fueron ellos con total seguridad

- Por parte de nosotros, estamos dispuestos a buscar el rastro, pero me gustaría que nos permitiesen hablar con sus conocidos y los últimos que la vieron y estuvieron con ellas, cualquier dato que nos proporcionen podría sernos de utilidad en la búsqueda, asimismo para saber la razón por la cual las secuestraron – decía una voz desconocida

- Los llevare en un momento a la Torre de Gryffindor para que hablen con ellos – dijo Dumbledore – Pero tienen que hallarlas pronto, cada segundo que pasa tenemos menos posibilidades de hallarlas vivas

Harry sintió un nudo a la altura del estomago, podrían perecer, el sabia perfectamente cuan crueles e insensibles eran los mortífagos y pensar que ellas estaban en su poder... No quería imaginar lo que podría estar pasando

- Bueno, me encargare de informarles a sus familias de sus desapariciones – dijo la voz de Rufus Scrimgeour

- De eso me encargo yo, conozco a los señores Granger y preferiría ser yo quien hablase con ellos – dijo Dumbledore

- Está bien¿nos lleva a donde se encuentran los compañeros de las desaparecidas? - dijo la voz desconocida

- Si claro, sígame – dijo y se oyeron pasos aproximándose a la puerta, harry rápidamente se quito e hizo como si estuviese llegando

- Harry! No sabia que estuvieses allí – dijo Rufus Scrimgeour al verle

- Ministro – fue la respuesta seca del muchacho

- Harry, si nos disculpas íbamos precisamente a la torre a buscar a tus compañeros, el señor Dawlish y el señor Proudfoot son los aurores que se encargaran de la búsqueda de las señoritas Granger y quieren hablar con ustedes – dijo Dumbledore mirando a su alumno favorito

Harry entendiendo los acompaño de vuelta a la torre de Gryffindor con aspecto derrotado, todo estaba en su contra ese día

Allí ambos aurores interrogaron a Neville, a Lavender, Ron, Ginny e incluso al mismo Harry buscando pistas sobre su paradero

- No creen que si tuviéramos remota idea de donde se encuentran nosotros mismo hubiéramos salido a buscarlas! – exclamó Harry después de poco mas de dos horas

- Señor Potter, por favor, sea razonable – dijo Dawlish – estamos haciendo todo lo posible

- No lo están haciendo, estando ambos aquí! – Dijo Harry exasperado – es que no entienden por Dios! Hermione y Claudia están en manos de Voldemort ¡En manos de Voldemort! Y tanto nosotros como ustedes sin hacer nada, no saben que les puedan estar haciendo

Harry se dejó caer en el sofá de la sala común, era demasiado pedirles que mantuvieran la calma cuando sabían perfectamente que cada segundo que perdían podría ser fatal para ellas

- Señor Potter, entendemos su indignación por sus amigos pero es todo lo que podemos hacer por el momento – dijo el auror llamado Proudfoot

- NO, NO LO SABEN! NO SABEN LA ANGUSTIA QUE PRODUCE SABER QUE ALGUIEN COMO VOLDEMORT Y SUS SECUACES LAS TIENEN! – Reventó Harry – Tienen a tu mejor amiga y a la chica que mas quieres en sus manos – susurró en un tono inaudible para los presentes

- Bueno, Dumbledore nosotros nos marchamos, cualquier cosa le enviaremos una lechuza o enviare a alguien personalmente – dijo Scrimgeour y les hizo seña a ambos aurores de seguirle, Dumbledore salio de la sala detrás de ellos dejando a los leones abatidos en su cueva

Abatidos y sin saber que hacer


	23. Perdidas en el laberinto del Minotauro

**_Bueno, aqui yo hoy trayendo otro capitulo, que confieso creo que es uno de los mejores que he escrito del genero (el otro es el cap 25... proximamente)_**

_**Julia-Grint**: estoy orgullosisima de estas palabras:_ _**"ay! con lo retorcida que es tu cabeza no sè si podrìa llegar a imaginarme donde las tienen" **significa que hago bien mi tarea de desconcertar a la gente, pero te digo algo a ti y a todos, no han mencionado aun el sitio donde las tienen y aun estan a tiempo de adivinar, si lo hacen DOY UN CAPITULO EXTRA! como premio, gracias por considerar retorcida mi mente me llena de satisfaccion :-) _

_**Alfesibea**: OH! Me alegro ver que tratan de adivinar que sucedera pero no se ¿ustedes creen que Ginny y Draco podrian tener algo? me alegro que te apuntes para leer la tercera parte, y sigue que el misterio sigue... TRATEN DE ADIVINAR DONDE ESTAN!_

_**John Croaker**: Gracias! menos mal ya que habia quedado preocupada, si Voldemort en acccion... ahora es que viene accion _

_**the angel of the dreams:** LA INTRIGA SIGUE! asi que te invito a que te unas a la adivinanza... _

**¿A DONDE TIENEN ENCERRADAS A HERMIONE Y CLAUDIA? ADIVINEN!**

* * *

**_Capitulo 23: Prisioneras en el laberinto del Minotauro_**

Claudia abrió los ojos y miro a su alrededor, estaba tirada en el suelo de un sitio extraño, la estancia de suelo de piedra era húmeda y fría, las ventanas eran meros tragaluces de menos de 20 cm. de diámetro y era muy escasa la luz que se filtraba, miro sus ropas, tenia un suéter grueso color rojo, jeans y zapatos deportivos, reconoció que eso lo llevaba puesto pero para la salida al pueblo sin embargo no recordaba nada mas

- ¿Que hago yo aquí? – dijo la chica y tanteo sus ropas en busca de su varita: se la habían quitado

Se sentó en el suelo de fría piedra, el olor a humedad, moho y podredumbre era notorio pero a la chica le pareció lo menos preocupante, su miedo fue despertarse en un lugar oscuro sin varita, se levanto y corrió tanteando las paredes en busca de la salida pero fue inútil, en su lugar solo encontró una alimaña y soltó un grito

- auxilioooo! – el ruido reverberó en las paredes de la celda pero no se oyó respuesta alguna

Su corazón empezó a latir desbocado, empezó a sudar frío, sintió que el aire no llegaba a sus pulmones, las paredes se aproximaban a ella dando vueltas vertiginosamente, mareándola, atrapándola, dejándola encerrada sin escapatoria, sin aire, sin nada

Los síntomas de la claustrofobia se apoderaron de ella sin poderlo evitar, se sintió mas asustada que nunca en su vida cuando dejo escapar ese grito de miedo de su garganta pero fue inútil, estaba encerrada ¿por que? No lo sabia ¿en donde? Tampoco

- No, no estoy encerrada, solo es mi imaginación, es algo temporal, vendrán a buscarme, vendrán a sacarme – dijo dejándose resbalar por la pared hasta caer sentada de cuclillas en el suelo y abrazándose las piernas en un vano intento de darse valor a si misma

Mientras tanto en otro calabozo igual al anterior estaba Hermione, aun no había podido reaccionar, estaba como petrificada, no entendía como ella había llegado hasta allí y porque, era todo confuso en su mente, las imágenes pasaban a la velocidad del rebobinado de una cinta: luces, Hogsmeade, la calle principal, oscuridad, miedo y no recordaba mas nada, eran como imágenes inconexas que no guardaban absolutamente ninguna relación entre ellas

- Donde estoy... – musitó y rápidamente buscó su varita en los bolsillos del abrigo, la había perdido o se la habían quitado

Nada le respondió, el silencio mas absoluto e inquietante la envolvía mientras trataba inútilmente de entender que hacia ella allí

- ¿Por que¿Por que Dios mío... por qué? – musito la castaña

Mientras tanto en el otro calabozo Claudia sentada en el suelo solo recordaba la noche que había pasado con Harry en un vano intento de disipar la desesperación y la sensación de ahogo que la atenazaba, sin embargo lagrimas silenciosas rodaban por sus mejillas; estaba encerrada pero no entendía nada de su situación al igual que la otra chica, de la cual ella no sabia nada.

- Veo que ya despertaste sangresucia – dijo una voz fría que arrastraba las palabras

- ¿Malfoy? – musitó la chica creyendo que era Draco

- Si – Malfoy encendió un momento con su varita un par de antorchas de la mazmorra y ella pudo ver claramente su rostro: Lucius Malfoy se hallaba de pie junto a ella

- ¿que quieres de mi? Por que me tienen aquí ¿donde estoy? – preguntó ella febrilmente

- Todo a su tiempo y no, no te responderé donde estas ni por que, no vine aquí a hacerte favores o la vida mas cómoda vine a decirte solo una cosa – dijo Malfoy con lentitud

- ¿Que? – preguntó ella se sentía algo mareada, quizá fuera efecto de los nervios

- El señor tenebroso quiere que le reveles la profecía, aquella que junto a Potter y sus amiguitos no nos dejaron conseguir – dijo Lucius con una media sonrisa – Quizá te perdone la vida

Ella lo entendió todo pero trato de mantenerse fuerte, al menos a la vista de Malfoy – No se de que me habla, yo no la he oído

Lucius la agarro por el cabello fuertemente y le halo la cabeza hacia atrás – ¿Claro que si lo sabes, acaso tu crees que nunca nos enteraríamos¿De como llegaste aquí y como has intentado estropear todos nuestros planes?

- No se de que me hablas – repitió la chica y Lucius la haló con mas fuerza haciendo que cerrase los ojos en un vano intento de soportar el dolor

- Si lo sabes, pero te voy a revelar algo, ya que al fin y al cabo nunca saldrás de aquí por lo que veo: tu fachada de prima esta aquí, si, Granger esta encerrada al igual que tu, si no nos revelas la profecía me vas a obligar a torturarla y tu no querrás que le pase algo pudiendo evitarlo ¿verdad? – una cruel media sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios finos

- Hermione ¿como está? – preguntó la chica

- Aun bien pero el resto depende de ti – dijo Lucius – Dinos el contenido de la profecía

- No la sé, y si lo supiera juro que tampoco se lo diría – dijo Claudia firme aun

- Bueno, vamos entonces a empezar la noble tarea de convencimiento – CRUCIO!

El dolor que sintió la chica fue indescriptible, no había trozo de piel, carne que no pareciesen estar desgarrados, atravesados por miles de agujas, por aguijas candentes, una sensación horrible de morir y no poder morir a la vez, deseando que pasase, que pudiese soportarlo, ceso

- ¿Ves? Solo use la maldición cruciatus pero veo que te gusta como se siente ¿duele? – Preguntó con crueldad – Que lastima, me tengo que ir el deber me llama

- Miserable – musito la chica cuando Lucius Malfoy apagó la antorcha y salio del calabozo

En el calabozo de Hermione uno de los mortífagos entraba a su vez haciendo que la chica buscara reconocerla pero no hizo falta luz para ello, al hablar fue suficiente

- ¿Llorando sangresucia? Que asco, eres más débil de lo que pensé, pero quizás nos facilites la tarea – dijo la voz de Bellatrix Lestrange

- TU! – exclamó Hermione al reconocer a la dueña de esa voz

- Si¿te sientes sola? Por que podríamos mandarte a tu prima de compañía o mejor ¿a la que ha estado engañando a medio mundo diciéndolo sin serlo? Si ya sabemos la verdad – la cara de Hermione se crispo en una mueca de miedo involuntario – Y la trajimos para que nos revelase todo lo que sabe, especialmente la maldita profecía

- ¿Para que nos tienen aquí¿Donde esta ella? – preguntó Hermione

- Creo que Lucius se esta encargando de ella, espero no le de demasiado asco hacerlo... – dijo Bellatrix midiendo las palabras para torturar mas a la chica

- ¿Malfoy? Pero ¿Lucius Malfoy no estaba en Azkaban? – preguntó hermione en un momento de lucidez

- Estaba, tu lo has dicho, escapó ¿sabes? Ay pobrecitos tus amigos deben estar preocupados por vosotras... Me imagino la agonía de ellos... – dijo fingidamente Bella

- ¿cuanto tiempo nos tendrán aquí? – preguntó Hermione de nuevo

- El que sea necesario para debilitar y acabar con Potter de una maldita vez – dijo Bellatrix – Tenemos nuestros métodos de atender a nuestros huéspedes... espero sean de tu agrado, de todos modos a los de tu clase no se les puede tratar mas que como perros, ya veras...

Bellatrix salio del calabozo dejando a Hermione aun más deprimida que antes

- Hermione tu eres fuerte, no te dejes vencer eres fuerte... eres fuerte – se repetía ella a si misma

Claudia mientras tanto levantó la cabeza al oír un ruido cerca, su estomago también rugía de hambre pero nadie le había llevado ni un mendrugo de pan, el frío era intenso en ese lugar y la soledad era desquiciante

- Quisiera cantar... pero ni ánimos para eso tengo – musitó, ella solía canta cuando estaba alegre, cuando estaba triste, la música siempre era un buen consuelo para un alma

La puerta de la celda se abrió y un plato de algo asqueroso que parecía ser sopa fue dejado allí, ella corrió a tomarla sintiendo unas ganas terribles de morirse en ese instante, ganas de no saber mas de lo que seguramente vendría, la fortaleza no era su principal arma, el terror era su principal acompañante

Hermione estaba igual, también le habían llevado un plato de sopa estaba fría pero ¿que podía hacer¿Morirse de hambre? No quería ponérselas tan fáciles a los mortífagos, ella era una Gryffindor e iba a demostrarles por que pertenecía a esa casa, aunque tuviese que soportar esa agonía

- Dios mío dame fuerzas para soportarlo – rezó la castaña de Gryffindor, mejor conocida como Hermione – Dame fuerzas para vivirlo y salir de esto al igual que a ella, no nos dejes solas y líbranos del mal


	24. Preparando la batalla final

**_hello! gracias port sus reviews! ya tengo 80! que Cool! y espero llegar a los 100 o mas!_**

_**delia**: sorry... de veras que se me paso, pegar al anterior capitulo la respuesta al tuyo, espero me perdones por semejante metida de pata! enojada yo no al contrario ¿no lo estas tu conmigo? se me paso sorry de veras estoy muy apenada :-( ojala no estes brava conmigo_

_**the angel of the dreams**: Bueno creo que estas mas cerca de donde las tienen! si adivinas de aquia mañana les dejo pasado mañana doble capitulo ¿ok? (esto va con todos) pero denme solo una opcion _

_**Lia Du Black**: jaja ¿estan asustadas? espero que si ya que esa es la intencion, no se asusten, que si mueren habra un funeral bien bonito con chocolate caliente para todos _

Bueno espero aguanten que falta mas por sufrir (muaaaajajaj )

**_

* * *

_**

**_Capitulo 24: Preparando la Batalla final_**

Habían pasado mas de quince días desde la captura de Hermione y Claudia, un rubio no podía con los sentimientos encontrados que estaba descubriendo en su nuevo yo, tenia dos opciones ¿terminaba de traicionar a la que se había convertido en su mejor amiga o traicionaba de una buena vez por todas a los mortífagos que habían hecho de si, una marioneta al servicio de Lord Voldemort?

El colgante de cristal le recordaba a diario dos cosas: su promesa de ayudarla siempre y la lealtad que le había jurado a los mortífagos a la hora de hacerse la marca tenebrosa en el brazo, cada día el cristal era mas frío y la luz que irradiaba era menos luminosa, como si se fuera apagando ¿Seria que estaba muriendo lento¿O era solo su impresión? Sabía perfectamente que nadie en poder de los Mortífagos duraba mucho, a menos que ellos fuesen precisos al torturarles: Crucios hasta hacerles perder el conocimiento, no hasta que sangrasen, maldiciones hasta casi perder la razón pero no la memoria¿cuanto podría durar¿Lograría salir viva? Realmente lo dudaba y esa era la razón de sus pesadillas

Dumbledore le había interrogado al día siguiente de la desaparición de las chicas pero el había usado la oclumancia contra el por lo que no pudo extraer de su mente algún recuerdo que le fuera de utilidad

Y estaba el tema de la otra, Hermione Granger, Claudia le había enseñado que ella había sido la única persona que sabia que Draco era un mortífago y había guardado el secreto ¿por que? Según le había confesado la chica, también creía que Draco Lucius Malfoy podía tener una segunda oportunidad en la vida, las dos sangre sucias que mas había odiado en su vida eran las únicas que secretamente creían en el y le daban la mano por una segunda oportunidad ¿Merecían morir?

Pero el instinto Malfoy salía a superficie: si Claudia regresaba, Potter le pediría perdón y se reconciliarían y volverían a estar juntos y felices ¿por que maldición? No soportaba la idea ¿No seria mejor que su padre la matase¿No seria mejor que muriese así olvidarse para siempre de ella y de todo lo que le quiso inculcar? Así no tendría que desertar del bando del Señor Tenebroso pero ¿Realmente quería seguir perteneciendo a el¿Lo había deseado o era el sueño de su padre instalado en el?

Por otra parte los Gryffindors no habían pasado bien las ultimas dos semanas, habían esperado confiados que los Aurores del Ministerio dieran con el paradero de las chicas pero cada día era mas duro, cada amanecer era la promesa de una nuevo día y con ello, la esperanza de que regresasen sanas y salvas, pero la noche llegaba inexorable y con ella, la certeza de que no había sucedido nada que les pudiese llevar a rescatarlas

- Yo no puedo mas! – Exclamó Ron – No se si están vivas o no y nosotros aquí tranquilos guardaditos en el castillo sin saber nada

- Yo no se que es dormir, no lo se – contestó un ojeroso Harry Potter mirando la esclava de plata que le había regalado Claudia en Navidad, que llevaba las iniciales de ambos grabado – Las veo torturadas y hasta muertas en pesadillas y si estoy despierto la angustia no me deja en paz

- ¿Por que no volvemos a formar el ED? Deberíamos entrenar pos si debemos volver a enfrentarnos a ellas para el rescate – propuso Neville quien también estaba bastante preocupado por la suerte de sus amigas

- No me parece tan mala idea – dijo Ron

- Bueno, ya vengo – dijo Harry desapareciendo rumbo al dormitorio de chicos

Mientras tanto en el Ministerio de Magia había una reunión con los Aurores encargados del secuestro de las chicas Granger

- Hemos investigado los escondrijos de los Mortífagos y realmente debo admitir que estamos totalmente desorientados, ninguno da rastros de ser utilizado – dijo el auror llamado Dawlish

- tienen que encontrarlas al precio que sea maldición! – Exclamó Rufus Scrimgeour – No se dan cuenta que si no las hallan vivas seguirá desmoralizándose "El Elegido" y las probabilidades de ganar la batalla serian nulas

- Lo sabemos señor Ministro pero es la verdad, no conseguimos dar con su paradero – respondió Proudfoot esta vez

- LAS HALLAN COMO SEA! – Gritó Scrimgeour – NO QUIERO SABER QUE SIGUEN EN BLANCO UN SOLO DIA MAS!

El Ministro de Magia abandono la reunión inmediatamente, estaba en lo cierto, Harry Potter se estaba hundiendo irremediablemente debido a la perdida de las chicas, el era el elegido lo sabia, aunque ni Dumbledore ni el mismo Potter se lo confirmaran el lo sabia y si quería continuar en el Ministerio ostentando la cartera de Ministro de Magia tenia que tenerlo de su lado, lo cual, no le estaba resultando posible

**-Flash back-**

_- Pero Harry ¿No eres el elegido¿No es tu destino enfrentar y acabar con la amenaza que representa Lord Voldemort?_

_- Eso es lo de menos, mi mejor amiga y la persona que quiero están desaparecidas y en manos de ese infeliz, ustedes no las encuentran y ya han pasado diez días ¿Quiere que le haga campaña de apoyo cuando ustedes ni siquiera han cumplido al encontrarlas? – resopló Harry en el despacho de Dumbledore cinco días atrás cuando el ministro había ido a hablar con el expresamente _

_- pero entiende Harry, los aurores están trabajando en el caso – dijo Scrimgeour para tratar de calmarle_

_- Podrán estarlo, pero no ha servido de nada, por desgracia Voldemort y sus secuaces han demostrado ser más inteligentes que el mismísimo Ministerio – le espetó Harry_

_- Pero si tu... colaborases con el Ministerio en apoyarle activamente... recuperarías la baja moral del Ministerio y ellos podrían lograr hallarlas – le insinuó el ministro_

_- ¿Quiere decirme que yo tengo que servir se títere de usted para que ellos se animen a buscarlas de verdad? Que bajo han caído que tienen que prácticamente chantajearme para que acceda de esa manera – le dijo Harry con rabia – Que inútiles _

**- Fin del flash back -**

-si el ministro y sus aurores no logran encontrarlas entonces yo mismo las buscaré - pensó Harry mientras revolvía en su baúl buscando dos cosas: unos espejos doble sentido y un galeón falso encantado

- Harry a donde vas! – preguntó Ron al ver a su amigo desaparecer por las escaleras pero su respuesta vino no mucho tiempo después

- tenemos reunión del ED en 30 minutos – dijo Harry saliendo esta vez por el agujero del retrato

Mientras tanto en las mazmorras un rubio seguía debatiéndose ¿Hablar¿Averiguar¿Traicionar¿A cual de los dos bandos?

- Claudia! – llamó por uno de los espejos pero fue en vano, la imagen que reflejaba era el suyo propio, no el de la chica

- Maldición! – exclamó Harry enojado, podría haber perdido el espejo, o quizá tenerlo en el baúl abandonado de su dormitorio, o quizá los mortífagos podrían habérselo quitado, se le ocurrió otra idea y bajo a las mazmorras

Potter registró cada mazmorra y lo halló saliendo de la mazmorra donde habitualmente daban Pociones

- Malfoy! – llamó Harry

- Potter ¿que se supone que haces¿Para que me llamas? – preguntó el rubio algo nervioso, suponía que había llevado a Potter hasta allá

- Tu y yo vamos a hablar YA! – dijo Potter en un tono que no admitía replica

- ¿Qué quieres? – repitió el rubio de Slytherin

- Uno¿que has sentido en el colgante¿Sabes si aun esta viva? – Preguntó apremiante – Dos: Tu sabes donde esta o al menos lo intuyes, por favor ayúdanos a encontrarlas, los aurores han demostrado su total incapacidad en ello pero yo se que tu puedes hacerlo

Draco se removió incomodo, era verdad que intuía donde podrían hallarse pero no quería meterse en líos, estaba solo y desorientado sin saber que hacer

- Mira Potter, realmente no se dónde puedan estar – dijo Draco esquivo – Si se perdió tu noviecita no es mi culpa así que no me vengas con estupideces

- Mira Malfoy! – Dijo Harry tomándolo del cuello de la túnica – Yo se que tú estas haciendo esto porque no quieres que la recupere, no soy estúpido pero dime ¿es un plan de tu señor el que tu te hicieses amigo de ella¿O es que te salió de tu "noble y puro" corazón¿Te lo encargaron y no pudiste seguir por que te terminó gustando de veras¿Es celos o envidia¿Que rayos pasa? DIME!

Draco Malfoy tomó aire y meditó unos segundos lo que pensaba decir


	25. Perdida en un hoyo negro

**_Hola aqui otro espeluznante capitulo de la historia_**

_Julia-Grint: bueno, aqui os complazco gracias por tu review. cuidate_

_Eldar Lisswen Sariethel¿La mansion Malfoy? ok mañana te digo si acertaste ¿ok? Besos y cuidese_

* * *

**_Capitulo 25: Perdida en un hoyo negro_**

Los días pasaban iguales, los segundos parecían horas, las horas parecían días, los días semanas y realmente no sabia la diferencia, no sabia si era de día o de noche, no sabia si el día estaba soleado o lluvioso, no sabia si la noche era estrellada o era densa, todo se había vuelto una noche perpetua, una noche fría y solitaria encerrada en un profundo hoyo negro de lo que algún día fue una vida feliz

Había querido hacer un calendario en la pared para llevar la cuenta de su cautiverio pero si había llegado hasta allí desorientada, ahora lo estaba aun mas, es que en la sucursal del infierno no existe el tiempo

La tristeza había ahogado su desesperación y ahora estaban ambas sumidas en una profunda depresión, una noche interna que era mil veces mas devastadora que la noche que se cernía constantemente sobre ellas en sus respectivas celdas oscuras y frías, al principio negándose a si mismas el hecho de estuvieran cautivas, negándose a pensar que estaban en la peor de las situaciones, pensando que las rescatarían en breve, que Dumbledore y la Orden estarían allí para sacarlas de ese infierno, que Harry, Ron y sus amigos aparecerían por la puerta para sacarlas de ese hoyo, que sus sonrisas desvanecerían las tinieblas de la soledad mas espantosa; pero la realidad es una maestra brutal que enseña del modo mas bajo y crudo y pronto ambas se dieron cuanta que podrían pasar muchas pero muchas lunas antes de que volvieran a ver la luz

Ambas habían perdido varios kilos, ambas se veían demacradas pero no lo sabían, no se veían espejos en el infierno y es que una vez alguien le dijo a Claudia que el infierno no existía sino que era la misma tierra¡Que duro es contradecirte! Pensó la chica - Este es el verdadero significado del infierno en su máxima expresión

¿Se puede delirar encarcelada? Yo creo que si, de tanto que ambas esperaban ansiosas el sonido de la puerta al abrirse para ser liberadas, pero las esperanzas se desvanecen en la adversidad, Claudia ya había renegado de Dios, de los hombres, de sus amigos por no sacarlas de allí, a sus mentes algo perturbadas por la angustia llegaba el recuerdo de canciones desesperadas que deseaban llegasen a sus oídos, que deseaban llegasen a sus corazones en un intento de disipar la depresión

_**You gotta be out there (**Debesde estar por ahí** )  
You gotta be somewhere (**Debes estar en algún lugar **)  
Wherever you are (**Donde sea que estés** )  
I'm waiting (**Estoy esperando** )  
'Cause there are these nights when (**Porque hay estas noches cuando** )  
I sing myself to sleep (**Canto para mi para dormir** )  
And I'm hopin' my dreams (**Y espero que mis sueños** )  
Bring you close to me (**Te traigan cerca de mi** )  
Are you listening? (¿**Estas escuchando_

**  
_Hear me (_**_Escúchame__**)  
I'm cryin' out (**Estoy llorando__**)  
I'm ready now (**Estoy lista ahora__**)  
Turn my world upside down (**Cambia mi mundo al revés__**)  
Find me (**Búscame__**)  
I'm lost inside the crowd (**Estoy perdida entre el publico__**)  
It's getting loud (**Se esta haciendo ruidoso__**)  
I need you to see (**Te necesito para ver__**)  
I'm screaming for you to please (**Estoy gritando por ti por favor__**)  
Hear me (**Escúchame_

Las lágrimas son en vano cuando no hay consuelo

Unos mortífagos fueron a buscar a Hermione y la cambiaron de celda, Claudia oyó ruidos en la puerta y cual no seria su sorpresa al ver a un mortífago desconocido llevando casi a rastras a Hermione

- Claudia! –

- Hermione! –

El mortífago se retiró dejándolas a ambas en el mismo calabozo

- ¿Como estas? mira que mal te ves ¿Como...? – musitó Hermione, ambas chicas se abrazaron emocionadas, llorando de felicidad al menos por un momento, juntas se apoyarían y se darían ánimos para seguir soportando el calvario que tenían

- De estar... aun viva y no se por ni para que, bueno miento, si se por que – dijo Claudia con una media sonrisa - ¿Como te han tratado¿Te han torturado mucho?

- A mi no, realmente no ¿y a ti? – preguntó Hermione

- Te lo dejo para después, no se si la función diaria la hagan en tu presencia – dijo Claudia

- Como fue que te capturaron? – preguntó Hermione

- No lo se, solo recuerdo que fui a Hogsmeade con Neville y allí se volvió todo oscuro y no supe mas – dijo Claudia – Desperté aquí en esta misma asquerosa celda

- Bueno, ten fe, mis padres son católicos y me inculcaron algo de su fe y esa misma fe me dice que Dios nos salvará – dijo Hermione intentando levantarse el animo

- ¿dios¿DIOS? – Gritó Claudia por primera vez en dos semanas – ¿DONDE ESTA ESE MISERICORDIOSO DIOS CUANDO LE LLAMAMOS?

¿DONDE ESTA ESE MISERICORDIOSO DIOS CUANDO LE IMPLORAMOS QUE NOS SAQUE DE AQUI¿DONDE ESTA ESE MISERICORDIOSO DIOS CUANDO ME TORTURAN TRATANDO DE QUE LES REVELE LA MALDITA PROFECIA¿DONDE ESTA ESE MISERICORDIOSO DIOS CUANDO EMPIEZO A PERDER LA RAZON DE TANTO DOLOR QUE PRODUCE UN CRUCIO¿DONDE ESTA ESE MISERICORDIOSO DIOS CUANDO LE PIDO A DIARIO QUE ME DE LA MUERTE POR NO SER CAPAZ DE SOPORTAR ESTE MARTIRIO¿DONDE¿DONDE HERMIONE, NO LOGRO VERLE¿ES QUE ESTA MUY OCUPADO¿O ACASO DUERME? No soporto esto un día más pero me niego a hablar... – dijo sacándose el veneno que la carcomía, la desesperación que la estaba matando y se abrazó a Hermione en busca de apoyo

- te entiendo pero eso es precisamente lo que ellos quieren, que nos derrumbemos ¿sabes lo que me dijeron cuando me trajeron a tu misma celda? Que habían capturado a uno de nuestros amigos y por eso yo compartiría el calabozo contigo, por que era un chico de los nuestros ¿sabes para que hacen eso? Para debilitarnos, para hacer que nos dobleguemos a su voluntad – dijo Hermione serena

- Yo no aguanto más Hermione, en cualquier momento llegara Lucius a atormentarme y no, no puedo mas hacerme la fuerte porque no lo soy – dijo Claudia soltándose del abrazo de Hermione – No soy tan fuerte como tu, soy una cobarde que se derrumba de nada, soy demasiado frágil

- Si lo harás, nosotras saldremos de esta, lo veras – dijo Hermione – confío en Dumbledore y en Harry, ellos nos salvaran de esta situación

- Ojala, por que no se si pueda seguir resistiendo – exclamó Claudia

- ¿Tienes idea de donde nos encontramos? – preguntó

- Mira si no estamos en la antigua casona de los Ryddle... que es donde Voldemort se escondió antes del Torneo, no lo se – dijo Claudia pensativa – pero no puedo tener seguridad ya que no conozco la casa como comprenderás...

Ellas se quedaron hablando un buen rato hasta que otra vez el ruido de la puerta las sacó de su charla

- Miren que tierno! Las dos dándose apoyo ¡Que conmovedor! – Lucius Malfoy entró en el calabozo y se plantó enfrente de las chicas

- Bueno, para que veas que no soy tan desalmado como crees te mande a traer compañía, espero que me lo pagues accediendo a darme lo que te he pedido – dijo Lucius de nuevo con un falso tono de amabilidad

- te he dicho que no diré nada, hagas lo que hagas – le contestó la chica como solía hacerlo a diario desde que estaba en cautiverio

- Ok bueno, entonces será doble tu ración hoy – dijo Malfoy – CRUCIO!

La chica empezó a retorcerse y a chillar, los gritos le perforaban los oídos a Hermione que no podía evitar sentir desesperación e impotencia por el malnacido que tenía enfrente, las lágrimas escaparon de los ojos de Hermione pero se mantuvo callada, sabia que no serviría decirle algo a aquel monstruo

- Bueno, démosle un receso a la niña para que se recupere – Claudia se irguió con la mirada de llena del odio mas grande que había sentido en su vida

- ¿Ya te sientes mejor¿No? que pena – dijo Lucius

- maldito bastardo, te odio – escupió Claudia

- Bueno, entonces seré mas persuasivo - CRUCIO! – La celda se volvió a llenar de los gritos de la chica

- Basta! – Chilló Hermione – Es usted un bárbaro!

- Lo sé, la debilidad, la piedad y el sentimentalismo no son mi fuerte ¿verdad querida? – dijo volviéndose a ver a la Claudia que sangraba por la nariz

Las chicas lo miraron, si antes habían sido incapaces de odiar ahora el hombre que ambas tenían en sus narices les había enseñado a hacerlo a plenitud

- Pensé que mi hijo te había enseñado como era yo en sus charlas inútiles – dijo Lucius y ninguna de las dos pudo evitar soltar un gemido de impresión, Lucius las miró y continuó - ¿pensaste que no me enteraría que mi hijo había tenido éxito en su misión de acercarse a alguna de las dos?

Hermione y Claudia se miraron y Herm le dirigió una mirada de: "te lo dije" a la otra

- Pues si, eso estaba perfectamente planeado, no sabia que tendría el bonus extra de separarlos a Potter y a ti ¿se quieren mucho? Que ternura – dijo Lucius provocando arcadas de tanta hipocresía en sus palabras venenosas

- Es tan o mas despreciable que el – dijo Hermione con rabia contenida

- Lo tomare como un halago, pero antes de irme les dejare un regalo, les ayudara a meditar – dijo y abrió la caja que contenía un boggart y salio cerrando la puerta del calabozo tras de si

El mutable ser estaba mas cerca de Hermione quien vio transformado al boggart en el cuerpo de Ron completamente cubierto de sangre, evidentemente muerto

- Desgraciado – murmuró Claudia al verlo

Pero no pudo evitar asustarse, ellas sin varitas no podían lograr desaparecerlo y el Boggart fue adoptando todas y cada una de las formas de las cosas que mas las aterrorizaban, pasando por los cadáveres de sus amigos, el de los padres de Hermione, los Weasleys, ellas mismas e inclusive los miedos personales como una enorme serpiente producto de los miedos de Claudia y un vampiro obra de los miedos de Hermione

- Espero que no te den miedo los dementores Hermione, ya que si esto se convierte en algo así no quiero imaginar - pensó Claudia tratando de evadirse del ser que tenían ante si

Ojala fuera fácil hacerlo, pero los temores y miedos se apoderan de nosotros dejándonos en el vacío mas absoluto


	26. Misión de rescate

**_Capitulo 26: Misión de rescate_**

Draco salio corriendo de las mazmorras rumbo al campo de Quidditch, sabia que hallaría a Potter allí y le diría el plan que había urdido las noches pasadas

- Potter! – Lo llamó, estaba sobrevolando el campo a bordo de su Saeta de Fuego

Harry miró en dirección del sonido y vio la silueta y el cabello rubio platinado del Slytherin y bajo a toda velocidad, rogando para si que estuviera dispuesto a ayudarle, finalmente aterrizó delante de el

- Malfoy – dijo como única respuesta

- Tengo el lugar donde están las Granger – dijo Draco al pelinegro – Y deberíamos ir inmediatamente si queremos salir de allí completos

- ¿donde están? – preguntó azorado

- te lo diré: mi casa – dijo y se marcho al castillo, detrás iba Harry pensativo

- ¿como es que te decidiste a ayudarnos? – preguntó Harry escéptico

- Motivos que no te incumben Potter – dijo Draco secamente – Y si te incumben peor para ti

Harry apretó los puños, era claro el motivo y eso le hacia rabiar: ¿es que acaso pensaba intentar ganársela? Imbecil, idiota, mortífago... – esta y mil cosas mas iba pensando el Gryffindor mientras iban rumbo al castillo

- te espero en 15 minutos en el vestíbulo ¿ok? – dijo Draco y se dirigió a las mazmorras

Harry subió a la torre de Gryffindor y al llegar vio a quienes buscaba en la sala común

- Chicos ¿quien de ustedes viene a ayudarme a rescatar a Hermione y Claudia? – preguntó mientras convocaba a los miembros del ED a través del galeón falso

- ¿Sabes donde están? ¿¿Lo sabes? – preguntó Ron levantándose

- No, pero tengo a alguien que si lo sabe y que nos acompañara – dijo Harry consultando su reloj – tenemos que bajar ya, lo encontraremos en el vestíbulo en 5 minutos

- Yo voy – dijo Neville en el momento que bajaba Ginny de su dormitorio

- Yo también voy – dijo Ron

- ¿a donde se supone que van? – preguntó Ginny

- A rescatar a las chicas – dijo Neville

- Ok, vamos entonces, no hay tiempo que perder – dijo Ginny

-NO! tu te quedas aquí, cualquier cosa avisa a la orden – dijo Ron y Ginny se guardo la rabia para si, siempre era así

Harry, Ron y Neville bajaron las escaleras y llegaron justo a tiempo para encontrar a Malfoy en la puerta del castillo

- Pensé que se demorarían mas – dijo Draco sacando un pergamino viejo de su bolsillo – Toquémoslo, es un traslador directo hasta la puerta de la casa

- ¿de que casa hablas? ¿Donde es? – preguntó Ron

- Están en el sótano de mi casa, hay un par de calabozos ocultos que ni siquiera el Ministerio sospecha de su existencia – dijo Draco

Todos los Gryffindors se miraron: aquello decididamente, no estaba bien pero no tenían alternativa, le pusieron un dedo al pergamino e inmediatamente se puso en funcionamiento, todos empezaron a girar en un torbellino hasta que finalmente cayeron de bruces en la puerta de la Mansión Malfoy

- Mi padre acaba de salir, espero que haya menos guardia – dijo Draco y abrió las verjas de la casona, los Gryffindors pasaron adelante con al sensación de estar metiéndose en algo mas riesgoso de lo que deberían

Draco abrió paso y miraron, pero se toparon con una elfina de los de la casa, portaba un paño con el emblema de los Malfoy

- El pequeño amo ha venido, bienvenido amo – dijo haciendo una reverencia a Draco

- Nesta – dijo Draco – Cállate la boca y no digas nada de que vine ¿esta entendido? Ni una palabra a nadie, especialmente a mis padres o a Tía Bellatrix

- Entendido amo, Nesta no dirá nada a ninguno de los amos – contesto la elfina

Los cinco bajaron precedidos por Malfoy a través de una gárgola oculta, la cual se apartó cuando Draco le doblo una pequeña ala que tenia en el posterior y bajaron a través de un pasadizo bastante estrecho, al finalizar el túnel encontraron otra estatua en forma de serpiente, la cual estaba adornada por sendas esmeraldas en sustitución de los ojos, lo que le recordó a Harry la cámara de los Secretos

- Tu casa esta muy bien guarecida – dijo Potter – Esto es complejo

- Espera que veas a donde vamos – dijo sacando su varita y realizando un hechizo punzante le cortó ligeramente un dedo dejando que dos gotas de sangre cayesen en la boca abierta de la sierpe, que se movió al instante dejando ver un intrincado laberinto de pasillos

- ¿Tienes que dar sangre para pasar? – dijo Harry incrédulo

- Es la única forma, esta hechizado de modo que ninguno que no sea un Malfoy pueda abrirla, requiere al menos una gota de sangre de algún miembro de la Familia para abrirse

- Sin lugar a dudas magia oscura – dijo Ron

- ¿Viniste a criticar o a rescatar a Granger? – Le replicó Draco – Por que si es así, cállate la boca y no nos hagas perder mas tiempo

Ron hizo una mueca de desagrado pero se abstuvo de decir algo más

- Bienvenidos al laberinto – dijo Draco – Espero que demos pronto con ellas antes de que mi padre vuelva

Todos asintieron y traspasaron el hueco que había dejado la gárgola, Draco sacó el pergamino de su bolsillo y lo abrió

- Estamos bastante lejos de ellas – dijo – Por acá

Los cuatro echaron a correr, Malfoy iba a la delantera, después de unos minutos allí había una bifurcación del pasillo

- las mazmorras donde están encerradas están en direcciones opuestas, Potter tu iras en aquella y yo por esta, al final de todo están – dijo Potter

Ron se fue con Harry y Neville tuvo que ir solo con Draco

Luego de cinco e interminables minutos Harry llegó a la mazmorra donde estaba Hermione, lo supo de entre todas las puertas por un gemido que provenía del interior, su intuición le dijo que seguramente era algo malo

- Alohomora! – dijo Harry apuntando la cerradura, esta se abrió con un sonoro clic

Ron y Harry entraron de inmediato en la mazmorra efectivamente estaba Hermione, en el suelo desmayada, un frío les recorrió la espinal dorsal y oyeron un ronco susurro, los dos se voltearon y vieron un dementor allí

- Que rayos es esto... – dijo Ron al verle

Harry rápidamente se concentró en lo mas feliz que le vino a la mente: las hallaba y salía con ellas fuera de la infernal mansión en el momento que exclamó: EXPECTO PATRONUM! – un ciervo plateado salio de su varita en el mismo momento en que se abalanzaba sobre Hermione y lo espantó de inmediato, el dementor salio hacia el pasillo perdiéndose de vista

- Que malnacido... – exclamó Ron al tratar de entender - ¿que hacia un dementor en la celda con Hermione?

- Seguramente era un castigo, una tortura no se que, ayúdame a llevarla, esta inconsciente

Llevaron a Hermione a través de los pasillos lo mas rápido posible buscando la otra celda, mientras tanto Draco y Neville llegaban a la celda de Claudia

- Que... que... ha... – balbuceó Neville al ver el dementor sobre la chica aspirando de nuevo, pero se repuso casi de inmediato

- EXPECTO PATRONUM! – exclamó Neville, un patronus algo débil pero lo suficiente para alejar al dementor salio de su varita y el dementor salio al pasillo

- Draco... – susurró la chica en el suelo, estaba tan fría como Hermione

- Ya estamos aquí – dijo Draco – te sacaremos enseguida

Draco la alzo y la sujetó por la cintura, Neville por su parte estaba con la varita preparada y salieron al pasillo

- Neville, gracias por salvarme – dijo volteando a verle y luego se sujetó algo más fuerte de Malfoy que era el que la sostenía

- Draco, Gracias... gracias por salvarme a ti también – dijo Claudia emocionada y lo abrazó fuerte en el momento en que Harry Ron llevando a Hermione los alcanzaban en el pasillo

- No te preocupes... todo estará bien – dijo Draco y le dio un beso en la frente, Harry apretó los puños con rabia

- realmente no lo creo – dijo Harry y señaló al inicio del pasillo, una figura se acercaba a ellos: Lucius Malfoy venia hacia ellos


	27. Quiero ser tu heroe

**_Buenas buenas! aqui yo otra vez!_**

**the angel of the dreams**: Primero que nada dejame felicitarte por adivnar, asi que hoy pongo el doble capitulo, espero lo disfruten, espero estes mejor. Besos y cuidate

**alfesibea**: Bueno, Claudia no puede ser mala onda con quien la saque de ese tugurio (entiendase, la mazmorra donde estaba encerrada) No creo que Harry y Claudia vuelvan ¿O si? No se... Gracias por quedarte colgada aqui terecompenso dandote este y otro capitulo mas. Besos y hasta mañana

**delia**: No te preocupes, yo entiendo que no hayas dejado rw pero me se que igual sigues pendiente de la historia, te dejo anonadada lo de la sangre ¿Sera que soy retorcida de mente? Yeees

Bueno dejo este y otro capitulo mas... nos vemos mañana!

A proposito, este capitulo me parece muuuuy lindo espero que no lo crean demasiado cursi... a mi me gustó y espero a ustedes tb

* * *

**_Capitulo 27: Quiero ser tu héroe_**

Hermione aun yacía desmayada y Claudia luego de verle la cara a Harry y Lucius detrás se le aflojaron las piernas de los nervios y Draco tuvo que sostenerla mas fuerte aun

- Longbottom, ayúdala y ve con Weasley y Potter, yo tratare de haceros salir de la mansión y librarnos de mi padre – dijo Draco

Neville solo asintió y sujetó a Claudia mientras les hacia señas a los Weasley para que se acercasen

- Pero que es lo que veo! Mi propio hijo ayudando a sus enemigos ¿es que acaso te has vuelto loco? CRUCIO! – sin darle tiempo a nada Draco cayo al suelo por la maldición, sin embargo Ron ya había agarrado a Hermione y corrían por el laberinto

- Draco! – chilló Claudia nerviosa pero Neville la haló para seguir a Ron quien trataba de abrirse paso

Harry se detuvo¿ayudar a Malfoy que fue quien los llevo a rescatarlas o dejarle allí? Optó por lo segundo sin saber las consecuencias

- NO ESCAPARAN! – Gritó la voz de una Mortífaga archiconocida: Bellatrix Lestrange

- ¿alguien tiene mi varita? – preguntó Claudia al ver que necesitarían de una buena defensa si querían salir de allí

- Creo que no – dijo Neville

- No estoy muy bien – dijo Claudia – No para escapar de aquí... si es necesario váyanse ustedes

- NO! – esta vez fue Harry quien hablo dándoles alcance – Expelliarmus! – a Bella

- Protego! Crees que con estúpidos hechizos lograran escapar

- Lo haremos! – dijo Harry

Ron saco una bolsita de polvos de su bolsillo y lo esparció, todo se puso negro e impenetrable a los hechizos lumínicos, al mismo tiempo todos echaron a correr hacia la salida que afortunadamente estaba bastante cerca, al final la hallaron mientras llevaban un adminículo que encendieron para alumbrarse: Una vela en una mano de la gloria, propiedad de Draco

Mientras eso ocurría, Bellatrix se desoriento y los chicos alcanzaron la salida de la mansión, salieron a la luz del sol y Ron alargó la varita; el autobús noctámbulo apareció de inmediato

- ¿como se te ocurrió? – preguntó Harry a Ron perplejo

- ¿querías que nos quedáramos a ver como nos atrapaban? No señor – contestó Ron

- ¿Hacia donde se dirigen? – preguntó el chofer del Bus

- El Hospital San Mungo, hay que llevarlas, se nota que este mes les ha sentado muy mal – dijo Neville mirando a las chicas

Mientras tanto en la Mansión Malfoy

- COMO PUDISTE! ERES MI UNICO HIJO ¿Y ME TRAICIONAS DE ESA MANERA? – Gritaba Lucius Malfoy

- no entiendes... – decía desesperado Draco levantándose del suelo luego de un cruciatus

- QUE ES LO QUE TENGO QUE ENTENDER¿QUE? – decía Lucius

- Que he encontrado la manera perfecta de introducirme en la Orden del Fénix – dijo Draco – A través de una de las Granger

- EXPLICATE!

- Simple, me he hecho "amigo" de una de las sangresucias Granger, de Claudia para ser mas específicos, ella cree en mi y yo por mi parte averiguare sobre Dumbledore y la Orden, se que ella tiene acceso y algo de información que nos pueda ser útil – dijo Draco

- pero me traicionaste! Trajiste aquí a esa gente! –

- ¿Pero no te das cuenta¡Ellos creerán que es por que no quiero tener nada que ver con los Mortífagos...! No podrán desconfiar de mi ahora después de lo que he hecho! Además Dumbledore esta al tanto de que hay alguien que intenta asesinarle... y sospecha de mí – dijo Draco

- ERES UN IMBECIL! NUNCA PUEDES HACER NADA BIEN! NI SIQUIERA UN TRABAJO LIMPIO¿QUE NO TE HE ENSEÑADO¿POR QUE TODO TIENES QUE HACERLO MAL?

- No te das cuenta que es la mejor forma de tener un espía adicional! – Exclamó Draco – Así protejo mi pellejo y puedo conseguir información!

- Está bien – dijo Lucius calmándose - ¿como piensas continuar?

- Bueno... tendré que quedarme algo mas... y "escapar" e ir directo a San Mungo o a la enfermería del colegio... la tortura de mi padre por mi "traición" me ha costado caro..., así no levantaremos sospechas – dijo Draco rápidamente -

- Tienes razón – dijo Lucius – pero mas te vale que no salga nada mal en tu dichoso plan o yo mismo te haré pagar las consecuencias antes que el Señor Tenebroso

De vuelta en el Hospital San Mungo...

Hermione y Claudia habían sido atendidas rápidamente por dos sanadores, estaban en la misma habitación en la cuarta planta y Harry, Neville y Ron esperaban abajo para pasar a verlas

- Me parece un milagro que hayamos escapado así de fácil – dijo Neville – Por un momento lo ví mas difícil

- Bueno, admitamos que sin los polvos tenebrosos peruanos que de la tienda de Fred y George y la Mano de la Gloria de Malfoy, no hubiésemos podido librarnos de Bellatrix tan rápido – dijo Harry

- Aun no creo que quien nos haya ayudado a rescatarlas sea Malfoy – dijo Ron

- Malfoy esta tramando algo (la frase no la han leído quinientas veces en el 6to? yo si...) Y nadie me quitara eso de la cabeza (eso, eso... no puedes confiar en tu peor enemigo) – Dijo Harry desconfiado

- Bueno, para mi es obvio que es lo que trama, es igual a Krum durante el torneo, quiere información, quiere acercarse a nosotros lo suficiente y que no desconfiemos de el, o peor... Quiere acercarse a Claudia haciendo el papel tuyo: "El héroe del mundo mágico" – dijo Ron

- ¿Pueden dejar de hacer conjeturas sobre Malfoy...¿Es que no se dan cuenta que sin su ayuda no las hubiéramos sacado de allí? – Dijo Neville molesto – Además imagínate: fue atrapado por su propio padre ayudándonos, no debe estarlas pasando buenas

Los dos callaron, les daba rabia pero era cierto ¿o tal vez no¿Draco estaría jugando a los dos bandos?

Mientras tanto, los sanadores luego de revisarlas, les dieron una poción para dormir, el mes de cautiverio había hecho estragos en ambas, fue en ese momento cuando llegaron Dumbledore y Lupin a San Mungo

- Buenas tardes – dijo Dumbledore sentándose junto a los tres leones en el salón de té de la quinta planta – Ya me enteré de su última aventura, me alegro que hayan salido bien de esta pero me temo que siguen siendo igual de imprudentes que cuando estaban en primero ¿por que ninguno aviso a la Orden¿O a los Aurores encargados de su búsqueda?

- Por que no sabíamos donde estaban, quien nos llevó fue Malfoy – dijo Neville

- Mejor dicho, por que ese par de aurores ineptos, jamás hubieran dado con ellas, dado el sitio donde las escondieron, tuvieron un mes y de nada había servido – dijo Harry molesto

- te estas tomando muy en serio esto de salvar a los demás Harry, pero tu falta de sensatez puede traerte serios problemas un día de estos – dijo Dumbledore – ahora les recomiendo que se vayan al colegio, Lupin los escoltara, las señoritas Granger estarán aquí alrededor de una semana reponiéndose, me lo acaba de decir el sanador responsable de ellas

- Yo iré a verlas antes de irme – dijo Harry y se levanto de la mesa a bajar al cuarto piso, a la habitación de las chicas

En la habitación...

- Yo me quedare un rato haciéndoles compañía, me iré luego – dijo Draco Malfoy al sanador, este no tuvo otra opción que acceder y se retiro dejándolo solo con las chicas

Draco camino hacia la cama donde descansaba Claudia, se veía algo más relajada, durmiendo placidamente y se sentó en su cama un momento

_**Si una vez yo pudiera llegar  
a erizar de frío tu piel  
a quemar que se yo, tu boca  
y morirme allí después. **_

Y si entonces  
temblaras por mí y  
lloraras al verme sufrir  
ay sin dudar tu vida entera dar,  
como yo la doy por ti.

Si pudiera ser tu héroe  
Si pudiera ser tu Dios  
que salvarte a ti mil veces  
puede ser mi salvación.

Si supieras  
la locura que llevo  
que me hiere  
y me mata por dentro  
y que mas da  
mira que al final  
lo que importa es que te quiero ...

Si pudiera ser tu héroe  
Si pudiera ser tu Dios  
que salvarte a ti mil veces  
puede ser mi salvación.

Ahaa...  
déjame tocarte, quiero acariciarte  
una vez mas mira que al final  
lo que importa es que te quiero...

Si pudiera ser tu héroe  
Si pudiera ser tu Dios  
que salvarte a ti mil veces  
puede ser mi salvación .

Quiero ser tu heroe...

- Solo espero que veas que fue por ti... esta vez... Potter no fue el que te salvó, fui yo... quiero que te des cuenta de ello, esta vez... quiero ser...tu héroe – dijo Draco y depositó un beso en los labios de Claudia mientras dormía creyendo que nadie lo miraba, pero sin darse cuenta, Harry Potter, su peor enemigo, estaba también en la puerta enterándose de todo


	28. No hay mas vuelta de hoja

_**Capitulo 28: No hay mas vuelta de hoja**_

- Bonito Malfoy, conmovedora tu escena – dijo Harry haciendo que el rubio voltease

- Potter – dijo éste con odio – simplemente cállate

- Bueno, yo venia a verlas antes de irme, pero mejor las dejo con tu "grata compañía" – susurró Harry – Así no interrumpiré tu "hermosa declaración"

- No será más bien que estas ¿celoso? – Apuntó el rubio – Este juego lo perdiste Potter, ya verás que yo te ganaré esta

- Haz lo que quieras – dijo Harry perdiendo la paciencia y saliendo de golpe de la habitación dando un fuerte portazo

Las chicas estuvieron recluidas en el hospital una semana entera para enfado de ambas, las cuales detestaban el sitio

- Pero podrá ser todo lo mágico que tu quieras pero sigue siendo hospital, y esta que esta aquí detesta los hospitales – se quejó Hermione al sexto día de estar allí

- Somos dos, no me gusta esto y las pociones que nos hacen beber saben a demonio – dijo Claudia luego de terminar de beberse una poción para la memoria, ya que se había visto seriamente afectada con los repetidos crucios y tenia lagunas mentales, lapsos en los que no recordaba nada

- pero ahora al menos saben que se van mañana – dijo Ginny que las había ido a visitar acompañada de su madre

- pero gracias a Merlín que ya están mejor, Hermione, estuviste inconsciente tres días! Por un momento pensamos que no despertarías – dijo la señora Weasley – Me asuste, además de que mira como se ven, al menos están vivas y ya van saliendo de este trago tan amargo

- ¿señora Weasley hay psicólogos mágicos? Usted sabe esa gente que trata los traumas y esas cosas – preguntó Claudia

- ¿Un psiqueee? – preguntó Ginny

- Por que será que me da la ligera impresión de que no existen... – resopló la chica

- Por que los psicólogos que existen son los muggles – dijo Hermione – que harás ¿hola... como trato el miedo y las pesadillas que tengo desde que un mortífago nos encerró un mes y nos torturaba con la maldición cruciatus? Dirían que estas loca y te encerrarían en un manicomio

- Herm, ya hablas como yo – dijo Claudia – tan sarcástica y acida como un limón

- las malas mañas se pegan – dijo Hermione sonriendo con complicidad

- Bueno, nos vemos mañana en la noche en el colegio – dijo Ginny

- adiós – dijeron ambas y tanto Ginny como Hermione se fueron

- "Un hipogrifo se balanceaba sobre la tela de una acromántula, como veía que resistía fue a llamar a otro hipogrifo... dos hipogrifos se balanceaban sobre la tela de una acromántula, como veía que resistía fue a llamar a otro hipogrifo tres hipogrifos se balanceaban sobre la tela de una acromántula, como veía que resistía fue a llamar a otro hipogrifo..." – empezó a canturrear Claudia mirando al techo

- Claudia cállate! – Chilló Hermione fastidiada - ¿que rayos haces?

- estoy aburrida, me enferma estar en cama sin poder hacer nada sino vegetar, además estoy componiendo una canción y cantándola al mismo tiempo – dijo Claudia bostezando en el mismo instante que se abría la puerta

- Creo que por fin estas mejor – dijo una voz masculina en la puerta

- DRACO! – Exclamó contenta la chica - ¿como estas?

- Digamos que la pase y aquí estoy – dijo Malfoy ignorando a la otra chica que se dio la vuelta, tratando de ignorarles

- Menos mal que estas bien, no te ví salir de la Mansión y me preocupé – dijo Claudia sonriendo

-"¿se preocupo por mi?... bueno, punto para Draco" – pensó el para sus adentros, bastante complacido

- Bueno, no puedo quedarme mucho, nos vemos pasado mañana después de Encantamientos – dijo Draco

- Bueno, cuídate, y gracias por sacarme de allí, si no hubiera sido por ti, no nos hubieran encontrado – dijo Claudia sinceramente agradecida

- Tienes razón, yo también debería darte las gracias por ello Malfoy – dijo Hermione volteándose

Draco se tensó pero pensó que seria adecuado que tratase de ser neutral con Hermione, así seria menos incomodo – No hay de que Granger – le respondió – Hice lo que pude

-"¿Modesto?" No... Eso es imposible ¿o si? – pensaron ambas chicas la mismo tiempo

Draco le dio un beso en la frente a Claudia y se marchó dejando dos cabezas llenas de cosas en que pensar

El día pasó volando y pronto les dieron de alta a las dos y acompañadas por Tonks fueron por medio de la red flu hasta el colegio, llegaron directamente a la sala común y se fueron directamente a dejar su bolsa y bajaron con los chicos para el comedor

- Hola Harry, hola Ron – dijo Claudia al verles en la sala cuando bajaron para la cena - ¿como están? También quería darles las gracias por habernos ayudado a escapar, no había tenido oportunidad antes de hacerlo

- No hay de qué – dijo Harry y sonrió tímidamente – pero creo deberíamos hablar

- Si, me imagino que si – dijo Claudia encogiéndose de hombros – pero no hoy, estoy muy cansada y tenemos que bajar a cenar

Ginny se les unió y bajaron Harry, Hermione, Ron y Claudia, al llegar miro a la mesa de Slytherin donde un rubio le devolvió la mirada acompañada de una sonrisa encantadora, ella se la devolvió a su vez, sin embargo algo en su interior la hizo sentirse mal

- No me siento bien, creo que mejor no cenaré – dijo Claudia levantándose de la mesa, le dio una mirada a Hermione y Neville y salio del Gran Comedor, subió a su dormitorio y se echo en la cama reprimiendo las ganas de llorar, con los ojos aun húmedos se quedo dormida

Mientras tanto en la mesa de Slytherin...

-Yo debo lograr acercarme a ti, soy un Malfoy, normalmente nadie se me resiste ¿por que tu si? ¿Potter? Te haré olvidarle... aunque sea solo por amargarle el rato... ¿estas seguro que es solo eso Draco? No... Pero igual... soy un Malfoy ¿estás orgulloso de ello? En este momento no me voy a auto cuestionar... solo se que te convenceré- pensaba el rubio mientras cenaba luego de ver salir a la Gryffindor del comedor

Mientras tanto en la mesa de Gryffindor...

-Yo no se que hago pensando que es posible arreglar las cosas, es evidente que ella esta pendiente es de Malfoy... precisamente de EL... bueno... ya veré que haré... mañana- Pensaba Harry jugueteando con su cena

- Yo debería hablar con Malfoy... si el quiere liarse a Claudia... yo lo ayudo y así me queda el camino libre para ganarme a Harry... si... esa es una buena idea... Mientras Malfoy este cerca, Harry estará celoso y yo podría consolarle... en el amor y en la guerra todo se vale- pensaba Ginny alegre

A la mañana siguiente después de las clases Claudia se fue al lago en compañía de Draco, tenían mucho de que conversar, pero lo que no sabían es que allí cerca estaban dos personas más y oyeron su conversación

- ¿Para que me trajiste aquí Harry? – preguntó Ginny

- quería hablar contigo a solas... quería pedirte que fueras mi novia – dijo Harry con voz segura

- Que... – susurró Claudia al oír eso

"**_Que fue del amor  
que un día nos unió  
como pudo morir..."  
_**


	29. Sweet revenge

**_Hola, como veran el sabado no actualice, me deprimi pues mi fic (este en su 1era y 2da temporada) han caido en el Foro ese infame y me han dicho de todo ¡Imaginense!_**

_Pero la vida continua... aunque he pensado a raiz de esto terminarlo en esta temporada (O sea, no publicar lo que escribi para la siguiente) lo que significa que el capitulo final seria el viernes... si... solo quedan 5 capitulos contando este_

_**delia**: Draco... ¿De que lado se quedara? Yo que tu no confiaria en el... ¿harry y ginny? bueno... es su culpa y lo demas es... nada ¿Draco y Claudia? No se... a ver que decide ella_

_**Lia Du Black**: Lo siento, Harry se decidió por ella, quizas Claudia no tenga cabida en su corazon_

_**John Croaker**: Gracias¿Ginny no? No te gustan ellos dos? yo pense que si... Bueno habra que ver que haran_

_**the angel of the dreams**: No te odio, fue Harry el que eligio y si me preguntas... creo que no se quedara con ninguno de los dos al final..._

* * *

_tengo 94 reviews lo que significa que me faltan 6 para la centena... pero gracias a la gente del Foro: **Los Malos Fics y sus autores**... estoy demasiado triste como para celebrarlo _

_Por cierto, se metieron con ustedes tambien por leer semejante basura (mi fic)_

**_

* * *

_**

**_Capitulo 29: Sweet revenge _**

(Este capitulo va dedicado a Eric, gran fanático de Draco y detractor de Potter que me pidió que pasara esto, que le gustaría y yo como buena chica que soy, le complazco, aquí esta tu petición)

- Claro que si Harry claro que si! – dijo Ginny emocionada y se besaron

"**_Para ti yo fui un error  
que el tiempo borro  
que no fue bueno vivir..."  
_**

Claudia y Draco estaban viendo y oyendo todo, ella se quedó de piedra: Le estaba pidiendo ser novios! Y ella había aceptado! Eso era símbolo de que de veras no había vuelta atrás, era el fin... se recargó del árbol y volteo a mirar a Draco que la veía atento

- ¿Que te dije? No le importas, por lo visto ya te olvidó – dijo Draco al notar la impresión que eso causó en la chica

"**_Pero yo se que en el fondo de ese cruel corazón  
tu pasión sigue siendo mi amor  
y que al final del camino tu reconocerás  
que no del todo me has podido olvidar..."  
_**

- No hace falta que me lo recalques, ya lo noté por mi misma – le contestó Claudia

- Por que no consideras mi propuesta: Hay una salida el sábado para Hogsmeade y me gustaría que fueses conmigo, además el viernes harán una fiesta y me gustaría llevarte ¿aceptarías salir conmigo? No en plan de amigos... ¿recuerdas la conversación que tuvimos hace un par de meses¿Aceptarías?

- ¿Que¿Salir contigo¿Ser tu resuelve¿Que exactamente? – preguntó ella

- Ser mi novia, obviamente si lo eres saldrías conmigo – dijo Draco – Por mi padre no te preocupes, ya después de lo sucedido en la Mansión, las cosas no pueden ser peor

- Una sola pregunta mas ¿que harás con el resto de los Slytherins? Por que si ellos te viesen salir conmigo así no dudo que se armaría la gorda – dijo Claudia pensativa

- Por eso no te preocupes, nadie puede criticar a un Malfoy, sea lo que sea que haga – dijo Draco

"**_No me has podido olvidar  
no me has podido arrancar  
te decidiste a buscar otro amor  
y ya veras que no es fácil lograr que te quieran mejor..."  
_**

- Entonces, vamos a intentarlo... – dijo Claudia y Draco se acercó a besarla y ella respondió, era innegable que Draco estaba muy bien, besaba muy bien, además el había demostrado que había cambiado – pensó – Si no, no hubiese arriesgado el pellejo para sacarla de la casa de su padre donde ella y Hermione habían estado cautivas

"**_Que fue del amor  
que un día nos unió  
como pudo morir  
para mi fue mucho dolor  
y siento temor  
de no poderte olvidar..."_**

- Me alegro que hayas aceptado por fin – dijo Draco mirándola con extraño brillo en los ojos -Me alegro que por fin hayas caído- pensó

- ¿Y de que es esa fiesta? – preguntó ella mientras ambos caminaban al castillo

- Bueno, es de Slytherins pero solemos invitar a alguno que otro de otra casa – dijo Draco – es en la sala común

- ¿QUEE¿Yo irme a meter allí? Estás loco ¡Me dicen sangresucia! Además Pansy... – dijo Claudia

- Pansy esta saliendo con Zabini, además vas conmigo y eso es suficiente, ya veras que dejaran de insultarte – dijo Draco – Y también están invitadas dos chicas de tu casa y curso: Patil y Brown

- Eso no me lo imaginé – dijo Claudia sorprendida – ¿Y eso?

- Dos de séptimo están interesados en ellas – dijo Draco sin entrar en detalles – No te vas a negar a ir ¿verdad? Tienes que estar lista a las 9 en punto en la mazmorra de pociones, allí se van a encontrar todos los que no son de Slytherin para irles a buscar

- Está bien – dijo y sonrió – no tengo otra alternativa pero me tengo que ir a la biblioteca antes de la cena, nos vemos mañana

Draco y ella se besaron por última vez antes de entrar al castillo, ella se dirigió a la biblioteca, buscaba a Hermione y la halló en el pasillo de Aritmancia

"**_No me has podido olvidar  
no me has podido arrancar  
te decidiste a buscar otro amor  
y ya veras que no es fácil lograr_**

_**Que te quieran mejor..."**_

- ¿sucede algo? – dijo Hermione al verla llegar tan descompuesta

- Dos cosas, Ginny y Harry son novios – dijo Claudia sentándose a la mesa con ella

- No! eso es mentira... No puede ser – dijo Hermione

- Pues los oí, los ví, ella aceptó, naturalmente y se besaron ¿como creías tu que iba a existir reconciliación si eso fue lo primero que hizo?- comentó Claudia enojada – Pero le di gusto, acepté a Draco

- ¿que tu QUE? – chilló Hermione

- Draco me había pedido una oportunidad y hoy después de que ambos oyésemos a Harry pedirle a Ginny ser novios, lo acepté – dijo Claudia en cuento vio al búho real de Draco entrar por la ventana de la Biblioteca con una notita, ella se la quitó de la pata y la leyó en voz alta

"_No hay mas vuelta de hoja aquí empieza una historia te guste a no... tierna mariposa... soy el hombre que hizo Dios para hacerte feliz... ahí volteaste y me dijiste tu estas loco, quédate"_

- Que locura... – dijo Claudia mirando la nota y sonrió

- Claudia, yo pienso que fue precipitado hacer algo así por mas que sea ¡Es Malfoy! Aunque lo note diferente cuando fue al hospital, quizá si haya cambiado... quizá si merezca una oportunidad – dijo Hermione

- Yo se la di ya y no pienso echarme hacia atrás – dijo Claudia segura - ¿no vamos a ir a cenar? Ya son las siete

Ambas recogieron sus cosas y bajaron al Gran Comedor, en la mesa de Slytherin Draco Malfoy estaba cenando mientras charlaba alegremente con Blaise Zabini, intercambiaron una mirada y siguieron hacia la mesa de Gryffindor

- Veo que estas en la gloria ¿Eso es lo que querías? – dijo Zabini

- Logre mi propósito, algo me costó pero lo logre, un Malfoy siempre obtiene lo que quiere – dijo el arrogante

- Ojala no te arrepientas, yo abandone el proyecto de la otra Granger, demasiado desconfiada – dijo Zabini

- Felicitaciones – dijo Claudia sarcástica al sentarse en la mesa de Gryffindor – ya me entere de la nueva

- ¿De que hablas? – preguntó Neville

- De que Potter y Weasley son novios – dijo mirando a Harry y Ginny con una sonrisa malévola – Ojala sean tan felices...

Neville, Dean y compañía se quedaron de piedra

- ¿Como tu y Malfoy? – apuntó mordaz Ginny

- Bueno, apenas empezamos hoy, solo el tiempo lo dirá – dijo ella sentándose radiante en la mesa ante la mirada incrédula de Hermione y se dispusieron a comer

"**_Veras poco a poco  
que no estuvo tan mal del todo  
pensaras en lo nuestro y veras que era mucho mejor  
era mucho mejor (si señor)..."_**

Harry se quedo de piedra¿Como se había enterado? Lo mas probable es que estuviera oyéndole pero que rápido... – "Y no pudo aguantarse y se lió con Malfoy a la primera oportunidad... lo sabia..."

- Parvati ¿ya tienen el vestuario para la fiesta? – preguntó Claudia a propósito

- ¿de que fiesta hablas? – preguntó Lavender algo nerviosa

- Ya se que estos de séptimo las invitaron, yo también voy – dijo Claudia

- QUE! Ah claro... – dijo Parvati - ¿vas con Malfoy?

- Claro, me dijo que si quería me recogería al final del pasillo de la señora gorda pero dije que ya que ustedes iban... – dijo Claudia – es que quería pedirles un favor

Harry le lanzó a Claudia una mirada cargada de rabia

"**_Pero yo se que en el fondo de ese cruel corazón  
tu pasión sigue siendo mi amor  
y que al final del camino tu reconocerás  
que no del todo me has podido olvidar..."_**

- ¿de que fiesta hablan? – pregunto Hermione esta vez

- La fiesta mensual que hacen los Slytherins en su sala común – dijo Lavender – Son fenomenales ¿que favor?

- Se los digo en el dormitorio – contestó Claudia

- ¡Que asco! – Exclamó Ron - ¿como pueden pensar en meterse en ese nido de víboras?

Lavender, Parvati y Claudia se miraron

– Yendo – dijo Lavender – así de sencillo

- Es el colmo de la traición ¡Y vienes y nos lo refriegas en la cara que estas con el hurón ese! No tienes dignidad – dijo Harry – De verdad que no tienes nada

"**_No me has podido olvidar (no me has podido olvidar) (olvidar)  
no me has podido arrancar (no me arrancas)  
te decidiste a buscar otro amor  
y ya veras que no es fácil lograr que te quieran mejor..."_**

- Tus insultos me saben – dijo Claudia – Me vale un pepino lo que digas, lo que pienses, todo Potter, que decepcionada quede de ti, Draco tenía razón ¡Y yo creyendo en ti! – dijo y se levantó de la mesa – Que te aproveche

Harry apretó los puños, la rabia era grande ¡Que ganas de matarla le daban!

"**_Que fue del amor  
que un día nos unió  
como pudo morir..."_**

****

**_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_**

**_La nota de Draco viene de una cancion de Ricardo Arjona que se llama "Te guste o no" del CD "Sin daños a Terceros" _**

**_eso solo a modo de aclaratoria_**

**_Hasta la proxima_**


	30. La fiesta de las Sierpes

_**Capitulo 30: La fiesta de las Sierpes**_

El viernes tal y como estaba acordado las tres Gryffindors estaban arreglándose para ir a la fiesta de los Slytherins, empezó a arreglarse desde temprano el peli y con la poción alisante se lo dejó completamente liso y suelto.

Parvati por su parte iba con una blusa de vuelos color rosa intenso y un pantalón blanco, sandalia de tiras color rosa y el cabello recogido en una cola de caballo bastante alta. Lavender por su parte iba con su cabello hecho bucles y completamente suelto, un vestido color azul cielo y unas sandalias también azules. Claudia por ultimo iba vestida con una blusa ajustada color verde y una falda negra, rematando con unas botas altas de tacón aguja, las tres iban deslumbrantes

- Chicas, vayamos bajando – dijo Parvati

- Ok – dijo Lavender – Bueno, a divertirse esta noche

- Estoy nerviosa – dijo Claudia confesándolo por primera vez – No se si fue buena idea decir que si

- Niña! Estas con el chico más guapo del colegio, el más cotizado según las encuestas ¡Si fue el que ganó el primer puesto! Harry quedo en segundo... Pero en cambio Malfoy... – dijo con voz soñadora Lavender – Esta de lo más bueno ¡Que envidia!

- Eso es precisamente, nos vamos a meter en la sala de los Slys que son famosos por odiarnos – dijo Claudia

- ¡VENTE! – Exclamó Parvati – No hay cabida para un NO ¿ok?

Las tres bajaron las escaleras, en la sala común estaban algunos Gryffindors entre ellos, Harry y Ron

- nos vemos! – dijo Lavender y las tres salieron dejando a los chicos boquiabiertos por el cambio

Corrieron por los pasillos del colegio hasta llegar a las mazmorras y allí una voz las asustó a la tres

- ¿QUIEN ANDA ALLI? – Dijo la voz, era la de Argus Filch

- la pusimos – susurró Claudia – El conserje!

- Escondámonos por aquí – dijo Parvati

- ¡Nos van a pillar! – exclamó Lavender

Una mano las haló para un aula, al cerrarse la puerta con cuidado de percataron de quien era: Draco estaba allí, con una rosa negra en la mano, se la tendió a Claudia

- Malfoy! – dijeron Lavender y Parvati

- Draco! Me has dado un susto peor que el que me dio ese viejo mugroso – dijo Claudia

- ¿preferías que las agarraran aquí a esta hora? – preguntó Draco con una media sonrisa

- No, claro que no pero...

- Pero nada, vamos – dijo y salieron de nuevo, las condujo por el pasillo hasta llegar a un retrato de un mago bastante altanero - ¡Digno de un Slytherin! – pensaron las chicas

Parvati y Lavender pasaron primero pero Draco retuvo a Claudia antes de entrar

- No te he dicho que estas muy hermosa esta noche – dijo Draco acercándose a su oído, lo cual provocó un escalofrío involuntario al sentir su aliento

- Me alegro que te haya gustado – dijo Claudia sonriendo mas calmada

- Estas muy bien, lógico que así tenia que ser, un Malfoy tiene que estar con alguien a su altura – dijo Draco arrogante

- Draco, por el agujero del retrato no cabe tu enorme ego así que déjalo por aquí ¿quieres? – dijo y se echo a reír

- Es mejor así – dijo y la besó antes de entrar, no pudo evitar hacer la comparación con los besos de Harry, los de Draco eran intensos, llenos de fuego, eran esos besos tan ardientes que se tornan adictivos, que estremecen cada célula del cuerpo, que te libera de tensiones y de pensamientos; en cambio los de Harry... los de Harry eran dulces, frescos, como una noche de primavera, tímidos hasta en el mas grande arrebato que haya tenido... tan distintos (N.A./ Dios que poético me salio eso)

Entraron por fin a la fiesta, allí todo era pecaminoso, las chicas sentadas sobre los chicos, las bebidas eran puro alcohol, todos voltearon a verles y Claudia se sintió momentáneamente incomoda pero decidió pasarlo por alto: ya estaba allí y no iba a dar marcha atrás aunque se desnucase, dos personas se les acercaron: Pansy Parkinson y Blaise Zabini

- Hola Granger – dijo Parkinson – No... No vengo a pelear, al contrario, pensé que quizá podrían sentarse con nosotros, los cuatro

La cara de perplejidad fue evidente ¿seria una trampa? Decidió evitar beber algo que le diesen alguno de ellos, no sabía por que pero por si a las moscas prefirió estar alerta

- A que se debe tu oportuna ¿amabilidad, pues que yo sepa, tu y yo nunca hemos sido algo menos que enemigas – dijo Claudia con frialdad

- No seas tan desconfiada Granger – dijo Zabini – es verdad, ya sabemos que estas saliendo con Draco y me parece que al ser nuestro mejor amigo, deberíamos congeniar

- Está bien – dijo ella guardándose el escepticismo – No diré nada al respecto

Parvati y Lavender estaban bailando en medio de la sala con sus respectivas citas, ella las miró pero ambas estaban muy divertidas

Pansy, Blaise, Draco y Claudia se fueron a sentar a un lado de la improvisada pista, al principio la charla fue algo tensa pero después de un rato, visiblemente mas relajados todo estaba fluyendo adecuadamente; luego ya a medianoche estaban bailando en la sala divirtiéndose de lo lindo: un cuadro francamente increíble; o inaceptable según los Gryffindors pero ¡Que caramba! Si fueron a esa fiesta no fue a otra cosa que no sea divertirse ¿o no? No iba a estar pensando en el que dirán

- ¿que tal la estas pasando? Viste que te prometí que nadie se metería contigo y lo cumplí – dijo Draco mientras bebían sendos vasos de Whiskey de Fuego (la promesa de no beber se quedo olvidada quien sabe donde)

- Realmente muy bien – dijo Claudia – Pero...

Sin darse cuenta ambos estaban besándose en uno de los sillones (lo que sigue es conciencia vs. su propio yo ok? Lo que dice sus conciencia va en cursiva)

_- ¿Estas segura de que estas disfrutando? ¿O es simplemente imaginándote lo que Harry estará pensando? – _

- Me estoy divirtiendo... en cuanto a lo otro... –

_- Oh si seguro... Y yo soy un hipogrifo –_

- Es en serio, cállate y déjame en paz -

_- No te dejo en paz porque tú sabes que no estas disfrutando el besarte con Malfoy... no te mientas a ti misma -_

- al carajo! Estoy saliendo con el, además besa bien –

_- Malos argumentos, muy malos si quieres decirlo así ¿Y si Malfoy quiere...? ¿Te provoca? ¿O me dirás que no podrías por que pensarías en el idiota de Potter? -_

- No tengo por que rendirte cuentas, eres mi conciencia no mi madre! Haré lo que me plazca

_- Eso nunca has dejado de hacerlo... solo piensa por un momento_

- CALLATEEE! -

Ambos siguieron besándose largo rato hasta que ella se percató de que iban derechos a la habitación de Draco, se detuvo abruptamente

- Draco, estoy cansada, creo que mejor me voy a dormir, nos vemos mañana – dijo y sin darle tiempo a nada salio rápido de la fiesta, sin despedirse de los demás

- Maldición! – Exclamó Draco molesto – Siempre queriendo hacer las cosas a tu modo y gusto


	31. No sirve de nada

**_Gracias! por sus palabras, de veras que no tengo palabras (valga la redundancia) para expresar lo que siento por al apoyo que me brindan_**

_**Por cierto Tienen razon, no me dejare abatir ¡Si habra tercera! de la cual tengo lista hasta el cepitulo 37 (sera mas largo ya que es el ultimo de la serie) Y por los 102 reviews! es algo asombroso para mi!**_

_**Delia**: Bueno, gracias por el halon de orejas, lo necesitaba. Harry ha cometido un error, quien sabe si Claudia sea capaz de perdonarle, la que yo conozco es algo rencorosa. E impulsiva si señor! admito, empatarse con Draco por rabia no es algo correcto, pero todos cometemos errores y mas por rabia e indignacion. Draco y los Slytherins no fueron tan malos... habra que ver **que hay detras.** Cuidate_

_**Julia-Grint: **Graciasa ti tambien por el halon de orejas, me hizo ver muchas cosas. No me dio lata leerlo, a veces, necesitamos que otro nos muestre lo que por algun sentimiento nosotros somos incapaces de ver (esto aplica a casi todo en esta vida) Y si, seguire el fic y el que no le guste de esa gente que se vayan a la porra! Besos_

_**John Croaker**: ya tu me habias halado las orejas por MSN asi que tb te tengo que agradecer. La conciencia es algo que todos tenemos solo que a veces no suele aparecer **(UNA CONCIENCIA LIMPIA ES SINTOMA DE UN OBLIVIATE) **_

_**Alfesibea**: Gracias a ti por el halon de orejas, me parece que todos se pusieron de acuerdo, pero igual tienen razon y por ello, recapacite y seguire el fic.Y si, el imbecil de Harry prefirio a Ginny ¿Que voy a hacer? Pos ni modo_

**_ArabellaJBlack:_** _Bienvenida! Gracias mejor tarde que nunca! Me alegra que mi vision de amor-odio te guste, a mi me parece mas interesante asi, ya que se manejan varios matices en la personalidad de los que intervienen en la historia, ademas de que le da sabor. Repito, lamento que Ginny este con Harry, pero si la misma JK lo hizo... ¿No seria porque a Harryle gustaba de veras? _

_**the angel of the dreams: **Gracias, este fic no termina aqui (bueno la temporada termina en el capitulo 33 que es el sabado) lo demas es el fin de la historia (algo largon ya que hay mucho por hacer... mucho por vivir_

Pero aqui viene la revancha!

* * *

**_Capitulo 31: No sirve de nada _**

**__**

Claudia y Draco terminaron luego de mes y medio después de los cuales, se dieron cuenta de que no funcionaba, que ellos se llevaban como amigos pero no como algo mas, terminaron de mutuo acuerdo, pero aun así seguían andando juntos, claro que sin besuqueo y demás...

La mañana del partido de fin de temporada, Gryffindor vs. Slytherin, Claudia bajó temprano a la sala común y allí se encontró a Harry repasando estrategias en una especie de mini campo de Quidditch

- Que raro que no te vestiste de verde... para así apoyar a TU equipo favorito ¿o diría mejor tu buscador favorito? – dijo Harry sarcástico

- Harry, deja el ridículo sarcasmo ¿quieres? Pienso apoyar a Gryffindor por que me da la gana ¿ok? – le espetó Claudia de mala gana

- Tu queridísimo novio no estará contento con ello ¿no sabe que vas a apoyar al enemigo? – volvió a decir Harry en la misma tónica anterior

- Si te referís a Draco, terminamos, hay cosas que de veras se tienen que quedar en amistad ¿No lo crees Harry? – le contestó la chica volteando a verlo directamente

Harry se quedó boquiabierto¿Habían terminado¿Porque? Realmente tenia que admitir que tenía mucha curiosidad al respecto

- En cambio a tu querida noviecita no le debería gustar que tu y yo hablemos... – dijo Claudia contraatacando

- Ella y yo estamos peleados – contestó Harry sin pensar

Ahora fue el turno de la chica de sorprenderse

- Vaya! No se decirte lo siento por que... no es verdad – dijo Claudia – Al contrario

Harry se molestó y se plantó frente a la chica, ambos se miraron, las miradas tienen un lenguaje muy amplio, con una mirada puedes decir tantas cosas... ¿que tantas cosas se estarían diciendo solo con verse?

- "Si tan solo... nada de esto hubiera pasado..." – pensaba Claudia

- "Si tan solo no hubiera estado Malfoy de por medio" – pensó Harry

- Quiero decirte algo, necesito que me avises si Dumbledore te dice para salir a buscar alguno de los Horcruxes... – dijo Claudia

- ¿Para que¿Para que vayas corriendo a avisarle a Malfoy que dejamos el castillo? Yo se que el esta tramando algo y tu por lo visto estas encubriéndole

Claudia le dio una bofetada, y luego la otra, volteándole el rostro dos veces

- ¡Tu eres tan imbecil que no te has dado cuenta de que todo este tiempo he estado ayudándote! Tratando de buscar información sobre los cuatro Horcruxes que te faltan! Tratando de averiguar mas sobre los planes de Voldemort¡Me secuestraron por un mes con Hermione para sacarnos información que nosotras jamás dimos pese a todas las torturas a las que nos sometieron! He estado convenciendo a Draco de que no ponga en marcha los planes que le encomendaron para que no muera nadie! Quiero ayudarlo a el a que no se convierta en un asesino, en un mortífago; asimismo ayudarte a ti ¡Y tú me vienes a decir esto! Que bolas las tuyas... – dijo Claudia marchándose pero alguien la sujetó fuerte del brazo

- No... No lo sabia – musitó Harry

- Pues para que sepas... Hay un complot para matar a Dumbledore... y a ti y eso es lo que trato de impedir! Para eso realmente volví... Snape hizo un voto inquebrable con Narcissa y Bellatrix sobre que se encargaría de matarlo si al que le encomendaron eso fallaba. No quiero que suceda eso! Si empecé a tratar a Malfoy fue por un chantaje ¡Me amenazo con decirte que habíamos tenido una aventura en año pasado y yo me aterré! No quería que me dejaras! Luego yo le hice saber que también tenía un secreto suyo y ambos hicimos un pacto: No hablar, por eso estábamos juntos, luego nos tomamos aprecio y nos hicimos amigos pero el lo arruinó aquel día del beso... nada fue igual – musitó la chica y se sentó en uno de los sillones

Harry se sintió miserable: ella buscando ayudarlo a sobrevivir y el haciéndole la vida de cuadritos, había sido muy injusto y ahora lo veía todo claro... pero de que sirve... no sirve de nada

- No me digas nada... Si algo te dije desde el día en que nos conocimos es que yo iba a saber muchas mas cosas que tu inclusive, pero que tenias que confiar en mi, no lo hiciste Harry... No lo hiciste – dijo Claudia – Y yo lo hice todo por ti, porque de verdad te quería con toda el alma aunque tú no me creas

- Por favor, perdóname, no quise ser injusto contigo...

- ¿No lo quisiste? TE ENSAÑASTE CONMIGO! HICISTE QUE TODA LA CASA DE GRYFFINDOR ME VOLTEASE LA CARA Y ME TRATARAN DE TRAIDORA! ME LLAMASTE CUALQUIERA¿Que fue lo que no quisiste de todo eso? – preguntó ella con lagrimas de rabia en los ojos

- No quise ver la verdad, no quise creer en ti, no quise escucharte – dijo Harry – lo se, es mi culpa lo siento, pero yo también te quiero, no he dejado de hacerlo!

- Ya no sirve de nada tu arrepentimiento... realmente lo único que quiero hacer es terminar lo que tengo que hacer e irme para no volver jamás – dijo y salió por el agujero del retrato antes de que la detuviera

En ese momento Ginny terminó de bajar las escaleras

- Ginny! – exclamó Harry algo asustado

- No me digas nada, lo oí todo – dijo Ginny – No tengo palabras

Harry se sintió abatido, pero tenía un partido, quizá el jugar Quidditch le ayudara a despejar la mente de todo lo sucedido

- ¿Estas enojada conmigo? – preguntó Harry

- No lo se, quizás un poco, pero me siento mal... escuche lo que había estado haciendo y me di cuenta de que solo trataba de ayudarte, de ayudarnos a luchar contra quien-tu-sabes, la tratamos muy mal y yo inclusive le dije cosas horrorosas, ahora entiendo lo que me dijo aquella tarde en el lago: _"Cuando te enteres de tu error, cuando dejes la ceguera que te contagió Harry, ese día te sentirás como una cucaracha te lo aseguro, pero no esperes que ponga la otra mejilla" _Tenia razón...

- No me lo recuerdes... – dijo Harry – no creo que pueda sentirme mas mal de lo que ya me siento

- Debería ir a pedirle disculpas – dijo Ginny – Y creo que tú deberías hacer lo mismo

- Hay cosas que no tienen arreglo – dijo – Ella no quiere perdonarme

Mientras tanto en el campo de Quidditch, Claudia luchaba por contener las lágrimas que pugnaban por salir

- ¡Por que me pasa esto solo por querer ayudarlos! – chilló enojada, estaba sola, nadie en su sano juicio estaría en el campo a las 7am un domingo, como no había nadie decidió cantar una canción:

**Who would have thought** (Quien habrìa pensado)  
**That you could hurt me** (que me podìas lastimar)  
**The way you've done it?** (En la forma como lo hiciste?)  
**So deliberate, so determined** (tan deliberado, tan determinado)

**And since you have been gone** (Y desde que te fuiste)  
**I bite my nails for days and hours** (me muerdo las uñas durante días y horas)  
**And question my own questions on and on** (y me pregunto mis preguntas una y otra vez )

**So tell me now, tell me now** (entonces dime ahora, dime ahora)  
**Why you´re so far away** (porque estas tan lejos)  
**When I´m still so close** (cuando yo estoy tan cerca)

**You don´t even know the meaning of the words "I´m sorry"** (Tu ni siquiera sabes el significado de las palabras "lo siento" )  
**You said you would love me until you die** (Tu dijiste que me amarías hasta el día que murieras)  
**And as far as I know you´re still alive, baby** (y hasta donde yo sè sigues vivo, amor )  
**You don´t even know the meaning of the words "I´m sorry"** (Tu ni siquiera sabes el significado de las palabras "lo siento")  
**I´m starting to believe it should be illegal to deceive a woman´s heart** (estoy empezando a pensar que debería ser ilegal decidir por el corazón de una mujer)

**I tried so hard to be attentive** (Intentè ser bastante atenta )  
**To all you wanted** (a lo que querìas)  
**Always supportive, always patient** (siempre apoyándote, siempre paciente)  
**What did I do wrong?** (que es lo que hice mal?)  
**I´m wondering for days and hours** (me lo pregunto durante dìas y horas)  
**It´s here, it isn´t here where you belong** (está claro que no era aquí donde pertenecías)

No deberías decidirlo sin preguntarme – dijo una voz a su espalda, ella volteó y se encontró cara a cara con Harry de nuevo

- No quiero verte – dijo ella tratando de enjugarse las lagrimas con la manga de su túnica

- Vine a hablar contigo, quiero pedirte perdón sinceramente

- NO! No sirve de nada – dijo ella – Ya todo esta dicho, adiós

Y diciendo esto se marchó otra vez, dejando a Harry mal consigo mismo


	32. El ataque esperado

_**Bueno penultimo capitulo de la temporada... sorpresas vienen!**_

the angel of the dreams: Me alegro que siga pareciendote, bueno... ya veran algo que paso que ayer no se enteraron...

Lia Du Black¿Tu crees? o mejor dicho ¿Quieres reconciliacion? mmm no se. Dos. Si, yo tambien disfrute ese pedacito de Ginny sintiendose mal igual que Harry

**Por cierto les anuncio que hoy publico dos nuevos One Shots**

**-_ Amiga mía _**

**_- Amar a dos _**

Me gustaria que se los leyesen en el fin de semana a ver que tal, son historias distintas entre si, si las leen me harian un granhonor

Bueno, hasta mañana (o el lunes si tengo inconvenientes, como el sabado pasado) con el capitulo final

* * *

_**Capitulo 32: El ataque esperado**_

Ginny le pidió perdón a Claudia, al igual que Ron, luego de varios días, ella se negó pero al fin acabó cediendo e hicieron las paces, sin embargo, entre Claudia y Harry parecía no haber marcha atrás, inclusive Ginny y Harry habían terminado de mutuo acuerdo, era insostenible vivir en una mentira; puedes estar enamorado de alguien pero si no eres correspondido la relación no funciona. Igual que Claudia y Draco

Todo transcurrió en paz el último mes, Claudia seguía tratando a Draco y seguían con su amistad, pero...

Hay cosas en esta vida que por más que intentes evitar suceden y eso mismo paso una noche...

- Chicas yo me voy, tengo que acompañar a Dumbledore a buscar una cosa importante – dijo Harry despidiéndose de Hermione luego de la cena ¿han visto a Claudia? Si la ven díganle que fui a lo que ella sabe, por favor, estén atentos a todo lo que suceda y tomen – dijo tendiéndoles la botella de Félix que había robado a principio de curso – Si algo sucede en nuestra ausencia, tómenselo

- No Harry, te haría mas falta a ti que a nosotros! – dijo Hermione

- He dicho que ustedes y no pienso revocar – dijo Harry – Espero nos veamos después

Claudia llegó pocos minutos después de la partida de Harry

- ¡Claudia! Harry te dejo dicho que había ido a lo que tú sabes – dijo Hermione aprensiva

- ¿WHAT? –Gritó ella – No puede ser...

- ¿Que pasa¿Que sabes? – preguntó Ron

- Va a buscar un Horcrux falso... y... YA VUELVO! TENGO QUE ENCONTRARLO! – Dijo y salió corriendo de la sala común

- Ron, sigue comprobando el mapa, que ambos estén así no es signo de nada bueno – dijo Neville

Claudia corrió hasta la lechucería y escribió una pequeña nota:

_Harry:_

_Si fueron a Dumbledore a buscar el H... devuélvanse... es falso... después les digo los detalles, pero tienes que creerme, además tengo razones fundadas para creer que el castillo será atacado durante la ausencia de Dumbledore, vengase YA_

_Claudia_

- Hedwig! Por favor! – Claudia llamó a la lechuza de Harry, esta voló y se le posó en el brazo – Hedwig, tienes que hallar a Harry Ya, es algo de vida o muerte, él salió con el director ¿lo hallaras? – Le preguntó y la lechuza ululó alegremente, ella lo interpretó como un si – Ok, entonces anda y llévale esto

Claudia miró por la ventana de la lechucería a Hedwig internarse en la noche, ojala todo saliera tan bien como esperaban

- Malfoy! – se acordó repentinamente y salió rumbo a la sala de los Secretos, pero al buscarle no estaba allí

- Maldita sea, espero no pienses hacerlo – pensaba la chica mientras corría desesperada por todo el colegio buscando a Draco

En ese preciso instante unos mortífagos irrumpieron en el castillo y empezaron a lanzar maldiciones a diestra y siniestra

- RON! – Gritó Hermione – MIRA!

Ginny, Hermione, Ron, Neville miraron el mapa, unas motitas con los nombres de unos conocidos y no tan conocidos mortífago se desplazaban desde el comedor por todo el castillo

- Creo que tanto Harry como Claudia sabían que esto sucedería! – dijo Hermione

Ginny empezó a repartir la poción Félix Felicis a Ron, Neville, Seamus, Dean, Hermione y ella misma; de los demás miembros del ED (excluyendo a Harry y Claudia) No sabían su paradero, pese a que habían sido convocados mediante los galeones falsos. Los seis salieron de la sala común a avisar a McGonagall

Mientras tanto Claudia seguía recorriendo el castillo cuando se escucho un estrépito y una mano le tapó la boca en medio del corredor del quinto piso, cerca de la estatua de Boris el Desconcertado, casi a la misma entrada del baño de prefectos, pensando que se podía haber escondido allí

- EXPELLIARMUS! – La persona desarmó a la chica y la metió en el baño de prefectos

- Draco¿Por que me desarmas¿Que sucede? – preguntó la chica asustada

- Tengo que cumplir una promesa, dije que no te pasaría nada y lo cumpliré DESMAIUS! – sin darle tiempo a reaccionar a Claudia la aturdió y la abandonó en el baño

-"lo siento, pero no quiero que te hagan daño si puedo evitarlo, los mortífagos están aquí y debo terminar mi misión, perdóname" – pensó Draco mientras se alejaba del pasillo a toda velocidad

- Profesora McGonagall! Los Mortífagos están aquí! Han entrado por la puerta principal del castillo! Están rodeándonos! – Exclamó Hermione llegando escoltada de Ron y Ginny; por otro lado Neville, Dean y Seamus habían ido a avisar a Flitwick

- ¿Como? Pero... – a manera de respuesta Ron le tendió el pergamino del mapa y les mostró el avance de los mortífagos en el castillo

- tenemos que avisarles a los demás! – dijo McGonagall levantándose de su escritorio, levanto la varita y un patronus en forma de un enorme gato salio de su varita y se perdió a través de la ventana

- vayan a su sala común de inmediato! – dijo y salió del despacho

- Ni lo piensen, tenemos una misión que cumplir! – Dijo Hermione

Los aurores en Hogsmeade habían visto algún movimiento extraño y ya se aparecían fuera de las verjas del castillo y se adentraron al ver las puertas del vestíbulo abiertas de par en par

Harry estaba llegando a la puerta de una cueva cuando recibió el mensaje de Claudia, de parte de su propia Hedwig

- ¿que sucede Harry? – preguntó Dumbledore, que se encontraba a su lado

- Que Claudia me ha escrito diciendo que hay un ataque mortífago en el castillo, que regresemos enseguida y algo de que el horcrux que buscamos es falso y que me explica allá ¡Profesor debemos volver! – Dijo Harry – Estoy seguro que es cierto, ella me había prevenido ya de algo semejante

- Entonces regresemos – dijo el director de Hogwarts

- ¿donde estará Claudia? – Preguntó Hermione – Ella no es buena en duelos y además ¡No ha bebido de la poción!

- Ron búscala en el mapa! – dijo Ginny

- Cierto – Dijo el pelirrojo y buscó en el mapa – Dime donde esta Claudia – dijo

Hermione se lo arrebató de las manos justo a tiempo para que no viese la diferencia de apellido en el mapa y la halló

- Esta en el baño de prefectos! – Dijo Hermione – Vamos!

Los tres se dirigieron al quinto piso lo mas deprisa que sus piernas le permitían

- Amycus, Alecto! A la entrada! Tienen que vigilar cuando aparezcan los demás de la Orden del Fénix y los Aurores! – dijo la voz de uno de los mortífagos

Los dos mortífagos asintieron y se dirigieron a toda prisa al vestíbulo mientras que el que había ordenado eso formaba la marca tenebrosa encima de la Torre de Astronomía

Harry y Dumbledore llegaron a la puerta del castillo antes que los mortífagos que los pretendían emboscar

- Harry! Ponte la capa de inmediato! – dijo Dumbledore

- pero..

- Pero nada! Póntela de inmediato – replicó Dumbledore y este se la colocó

Ron, Ginny y Hermione llegaron al baño de prefecto y dieron la contraseña, finalmente pasaron y hallaron a Claudia en el suelo bocabajo, la reconocieron por la cabellera desparramada

- Ay mi madre! – Dijo Ginny - ¿esta muerta?

- No... No creo – dijo Ron y se acerco y le dio la vuelta, estaba desmayada

- Enérvate! – dijo Hermione apuntando al cuerpo de Claudia, esta abrió lentamente los ojos

- ¿estas bien? – le preguntó Ron

- Si¿que ha pasado? – preguntó Claudia

- Los mortífagos han atacado al castillo

- Draco! NO! va a querer cumplir su misión! Por eso me aturdió! – exclamó nerviosa Claudia

- Yo tengo el mapa de Harry – dijo Ron y le mostró, Draco aun iba por el primer piso

- Voy a buscarlo antes de que cometa un error!- dijo Claudia

- Yo voy contigo! – Dijo Hermione – ustedes vayan a avisar al resto

Y salieron del baño de prefectos, los Weasley se dirigieron al tercer piso y las dos Granger bajaron hacia el primer piso con el fin de detener a Malfoy


	33. Avada Kedavra

**Y este es el Final!**

Como estoy de volada, les prometo a todos que les contestare en un mensaje privado la semana que viene

Y seguiremos el fic!

Voy a descansar un poco de y **subire la tercera el 29 / 05/ 2006**

**Hasta ese dia, nos vemos, les quiero mucho**

* * *

__

_**Capitulo 33: Avada Kedavra**_

Alcanzaron a Draco Malfoy al final, casi llegando a las escaleras para llegar al vestíbulo

- DRACO! – Lo llamó Claudia jadeando por la carrera

- Que...? – preguntó Draco pero al ver detrás de ella a Hermione lo comprendió: La habían sacado del baño, donde él la había escondido para evitar que la atacasen los Mortífagos – Maldita sea...

- Draco por favor no lo hagas! – dijo Claudia acercándose de manera que no pudiese oírla Hermione

- No tengo alternativa, o lo hago, o el nos matara a mi madre y a mi – dijo Draco – No me lo hagas mas difícil

- No! tu eres el que no me deja alternativa – dijo y le hizo una seña a Hermione

- Desmaius! – le lanzaron las dos al mismo tiempo, el no pudo reaccionar a tiempo y cayó desmayado al suelo

- Rápido! Tenemos que sacarlo de circulación, haremos que parezca que alguien lo ataco, así le quitaremos culpa de encima en todos los aspectos – dijo Claudia nerviosa mirando en todas direcciones

- Aun no se por que me presto para esto – dijo Hermione algo rezongona mientras lo llevaban a ocultarlo

- Tu sabes que es debido a que si no es por qué él habla, no nos hubieran encontrado en aquel sitio espantoso que nos había encerrado el desgraciado de su padre – dijo Claudia mientras lo metían en un aula y lo encerraban allí, si no lo hacemos, el va a parecer mas mortífago de lo que ya es

- QUEEE? – Exclamó Hermione – el...el es realmente...

-Si... ese es su gran secreto... desde el verano lo es gracias al error de Lucius al no obtener la profecía, Voldemort lo reclamó para que siguiese el la tarea de su padre – dijo Claudia – Yo he tratado de encausarlo por el buen camino y por eso es que he pasado tanto tiempo con el

- Ahora comprendo algo más... Harry tenía razón... – dijo Hermione

- ¿donde esta Draco? – preguntó Severus Snape a los mortífagos

- No lo hemos hallado – dijo Alecto

- Y Fenrir¿Está en donde? – preguntó de nuevo

- Estaba registrando el castillo... ya sabes – dijo Alecto de nuevo

Mientras en el vestíbulo...

- Harry, anda a buscar ayuda! – dijo Dumbledore

- Señor... no lo quiero dejar solo – dijo Harry

- ANDA! – Harry se dio la vuelta y quedo petrificado, Dumbledore lo había hecho con un hechizo no verbal en cuento Harry se volteó, ya que había visto la llegada de varios encapuchados y no quiso exponerlo, la capa invisible lo cubría bien así que no tendría que arriesgarse a ser descubierto.

- Hermione! Claudia¿Que ha pasado? – preguntó Luna al encontrarlas en plena escalera

- No hay tiempo para contarte, hay mortífagos en el castillo, ponte a resguardo! – dijo Hermione mientras ambas bajaban a toda prisa... tenían que llegar a tiempo para detener a Snape

- Expelliarmus! – gritaron Alecto y Amycus, la varita de Dumbledore voló de su mano pues había esquivado uno pero el otro le dio irremediablemente

- Dumbledore – dijo Fenrir – Nos volvemos a ver

- Que lastima Greyback, no puedo decir que sea un placer – contestó el viejo tranquilamente

- Bueno... creo que es hora de que nos despidamos – dijo Fenrir Greyback – Ya vienen por ti

Severus Snape apareció en ese momento en el vestíbulo, cuatro mortífagos contando a Amycus y Alecto, apuntaban al director con sus varitas

Harry por su parte estaba horrorizado, podrían matarlo, y el petrificado allí, sin poder hacer nada ¡Accio varita! – se repetía mentalmente pese a que su varita no estuviera cerca de su mano derecha, no lograba convocarla, era frustrante

- Bueno, llegue a ver la función – dijo Lucius Malfoy - Que pena, toda tu noble tarea de educar quedara aquí, quizás pases a la historia

Severus Snape apuntaba con su varita a Dumbledore

- Severus... – musitó Dumbledore incrédulo, su protegido, había resultado un traidor, aunque varios sospechasen de el, Dumbledore le había defendido y aquí estaba la prueba de su error

Ron Ginny y Neville, habían alcanzado a Hermione y Claudia en su carrera hacia el vestíbulo y pudieron percibir la túnica de Snape en la puerta

- Allá esta! – gritó Claudia

- AVADA KEDAVRA! – Gritó Severus Snape, de su varita un rayo verde impacto de lleno en el pecho del anciano, quien dejo escapar una expresión de sorpresa en su caída, parecieron horas, los Gryffindors gritaron de horror al ver morir a su director y a Claudia se le cayó el alma a los pies: Había fracasado, Snape había matado a Dumbledore

Harry en el mismo instante que la maldición asesina impacto en el cuerpo de Albus, sintió su cuerpo descongelarse, no quiso mirar pero el grito de horror escapó de su garganta, Lucius Malfoy que estaba cerca se movió y tropezó con el, Harry se levantó dejando ver a todos que había estado allí siempre

- HARRY! – gritó Ginny asustada

- Miren a quienes tenemos aquí ¿como han pasado estas semanas luego de su cautiverio? – preguntó Lucius con fingida dulzura mirando a Hermione y Claudia

- Eres una basura Malfoy – dijo Claudia con odio

Snape los miró con odio

- Que canalla es – musitó Ron temblando de rabia

Lucius Malfoy apuntó a Harry que estaba bastante lejos de los Gryffindors

- ¿que¿Me piensa matar? – dijo Harry, sabia que estaba indefenso pero no por ello, menos orgulloso

- fíjate que no es mala idea... – dijo Lucius Malfoy – ¿Por que no?

- No se atreva, tendrá que matarnos a todos – dijo Ginny

- Vaya! Que valiente – dijo Lucius – pero no sirve de nada

Claudia y los demás sintieron una rabia infinita ¡Maldito Mortífago!

- acabare contigo Potter y después con los demás y levantó su varita en contra de Harry – Avad...

- AVADA KEDAVRA! – Gritó de repente Claudia apuntando a Lucius, la maldición que el no previó le dio de lleno por la espalda y cayó al suelo muerto en el instante en que Draco venia acompañado de algunos de la Orden del Fénix y un par de Aurores

- Púdrete – exclamó ella acercándose al cuerpo de Lucius, escupiéndolo

- CLAUDIA! – Gritó Harry horrorizado

Algunos de los mortífagos empezaron a correr hacia las verjas al ver a los Aurores salir del castillo. Snape al ver aquello se quedó impactado: una alumna había matado a uno de los mortífago más peligrosos, intuyendo que podría ser perjudicial para el intento huir pero en ese instante Ron gritó:

- Incárcero! – amarró a Snape sin poderlo evitar, el aun veía el cuerpo de su amigo muerto por una de las alumnas que mas odiaba

- Maldita! – chilló Severus

Draco miraba la escena incrédulo: ella había matado a su padre

- Anadisaparate! – exclamó Hermione haciéndole el hechizo anti desaparición justo cuando Kingsley Shacklebolt, Ojo-Loco Moody, Dawlish y Proudfoot llegaron a la escena

Dawlish se detuvo frente a Claudia apuntándola con su varita

- ¿sabe que acaba de usar una maldición imperdonable¿Que acaba de matar a un hombre? Tendremos que llevarla – dijo Dawlish con dureza – Como no es menor de edad ira directo a Azkaban mientras llega la fecha del juicio con el Wizengamot

- NO! Por favor no se la lleven! – Dijo Harry – Ella... ella solo me defendió, Lucius Malfoy había lanzado la maldición asesina contra mí cuando ella lo mató, lo hizo por defenderme

- Lo siento señor Potter pero tanto a la señorita Granger como al señor Snape irán directo a Azkaban esta misma noche – dijo Proudfoot, amarrando las muñecas de la chica después de haberla despojado de su varita

Ella miró a Harry con lágrimas en los ojos y fue llevada por los Aurores al igual que Severus Snape... rumbo a la prisión

Harry y los demás se quedaron fríos al verla irse acompañada de los Aurores, todavía ninguno concebía que hubiese tenido la sangre fría para matar a Lucius sin temblarle el pulso, pero entendían perfectamente, Lucius le había hecho mucho daño y estuvo a punto de matar a Harry de no ser por que a el mismo le había tocado morir

Entraron al castillo, allí encontraron a Lupin en la enfermería, a hagrid, a todos los demás luego de terminar

- SE LA LLEVAN! – Gritó Harry – SE LA LLEVAN A AZKABAN!

- ¿A QUIEN? – Preguntó Hagrid

- A Claudia, mató a Lucius Malfoy – dijo Hermione con la voz quebrada por las lágrimas – Luego de que Snape matase a Dumbledore

- Esto es demasiado, tendremos que preparar el funeral, cerrar el colegio... no podemos continuar, Hogwarts no es seguro ahora – dijo McGonagall

Draco por su parte se fue directo a las mazmorras, tenia que estar solo, los mortífagos estuvieron demasiado pendientes de su propio pellejo como para involucrarle pero aun así, tuvo que presenciar la muerte de su padre, de manos de la chica que tenia revolucionada su cabeza ¿La odiaría o seguiría sintiendo eso extraño por ella? No lo podría saber todavía

En el colegio se extendió el chisme como la pólvora: Severus Snape había asesinado a Albus Dumbledore y Claudia Granger había asesinado a Lucius Malfoy... ambos habían sido llevados a Azkaban

Al día siguiente fue el funeral de Dumbledore y en los predios de la Mansión Malfoy fue el de Lucius, los chicos estaban desayunando cuando a Hermione le llegó el Profeta, todos se acercaron a ver

_**Doble asesinato en el Colegio Hogwarts**_

_Profesor y Alumna mataron al director del Colegio y a un Mortífago respectivamente _

_Ayer en horas de la noche hubo una incursión de los seguidores del que-no-debe-ser-nombrado en el Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería, después de una cruenta batalla resultaron muertos el director de la Institución, el afamado mago, Albus Dumbledore, Jefe del Wizengamot y Orden de Merlín primera clase, al igual que un mortífago, prófugo de Azkaban: Lucius Malfoy, cabeza de una de las mas respetadas familias del mundo Mágico a manos de una alumna: Claudia Granger, cursante del sexto curso y mimbro de la casa Gryffindor, se sabe que la mencionada alumna, fue objeto de secuestro hace pocos meses por parte del señor Malfoy, por lo cual se presupone que el asesinato tuvo como móvil, la venganza... Se rumora que pedirán una larga condena para la mencionada joven (sigue en la pagina 6)_

-Basura – dijo Harry estrujando el periódico – Snape si es un asesino, pero ella no

Harry no podía dejar de pensar en aquel instante cuando los Aurores se la llevaban y ella se volteó a decirle:

"_Adiós Harry, solo fue por ti... espero nos volvamos a ver"_

Esas fueron sus ultimas palabras antes de ir a la fortaleza, a la prisión de Azkaban donde pasaría quien sabe cuanto tiempo

_**Fin**_


End file.
